The Healer
by Grey Lady1
Summary: Discovered by Voldemort as a spy, Snape narrowly escapes death at the hands of the Dementors. A new mediwitch at Hogwarts becomes his saviour in more ways than one, and Snape finds himself in a whole new world. COMPLETE. Sequel posted: Snape's Master Plan
1. Prologue/The Crisis

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   


I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

Any opinions, political or otherwise, on world events, personages or governments expressed in these pages, are the opinions of the characters speaking them and not necessarily those of the author. 

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

Prologue

The time is the present. 

The Wizarding Wars have escalated to such a degree that Dumbledore feels the time has come for his most valuable soldier and spy, Severus Snape, to leave the safety of Hogwarts Academy and return to the fold of the Death Eaters in order convince Voldemort once and for all that he is truly on the side of the Dark Lord.

But something has gone wrong. Long suspecting that Snape has been acting as a double agent and is really spying for Dumbledore, Voldemort accuses him of duplicity. In spite of Snape's valiant attempts at hiding his real purpose, in a horrific trial the truth comes out. Voldemort exacts a terrible punishment on him.

Leaving him for dead in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort hopes to leave a frightening message for Dumbledore and his allies. Luckily, Snape's broken body is discovered in the forest by Remus Lupin, who returns him to Hogwarts before death can overtake him.

Nora Sterling, a young mediwitch and former student, has returned to Hogwarts to assist Madame Pomfrey in caring for the many casualties of war. Her presence will have a profound efect on Snape's recovery and his future.

  
*   *   *

Chapter 1: The Crisis

"Nora, come quickly! One of Albus' best operatives has just been brought into the ward," Madame Pomfrey called out, unusually agitated and rousing me from a sound sleep. "He is very badly injured!" 

It had been, up until then, an unusually quite night. There were no patients in the infirmary ward on this particular early July evening and I had retired to my chambers early.

All of Hogwarts students and most of the teaching staff were away on holiday. The school was being used as both a staging ground for operations in the terrible days of struggle against Lord Voldemort. Casualties of the war who could not be safely sent to St. Mungo's often occupied the Academy's convalescent wards. We had seen many unfortunates who had run afoul of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Some of their injuries were grave indeed, but after treatment and a "de-briefing" by Prof. Dumbledore most of them were able to continue on their way and return to the battle.  
  
At the invitation of Madame Pomfrey, I had come back to Hogwarts, where I had been a student for two years in my late teens. Shortly after graduating medical school in the "real" world I realised that as a witch I would never be personally fulfilled practising conventional medicine in a Muggle hospital. Hearing news from my old friend and mentor that the Wizarding Wars were heating up over in Europe I decided it was time to return to the only place I had ever known where some folk had accepted me just as I am.

Hastily drawing on my robe, I ran to the ward in time to see Hagrid, Hogwarts' half-giant groundskeeper, run in followed closely by Dumbledore and another man I recognised as Remus Lupin. Hagrid was carrying a man whose injuries were so severe that Madame Pomfrey seemed to lose her usual composure in her rush to prepare a bed for him. Although Dumbledore's concern for our other patients was often evident, I could tell that this man's injuries excited anxiety far beyond anything I had seen in him before. I presumed that whoever this was he must be very important to Dumbledore.

"What has happened, Albus?" Poppy exclaimed.

"We aren't sure. Remus found him like this in the Forbidden Forest" Albus began.

Remus seemed out of breath but joined in with his version of events. "There were Dementors nearby. I sensed they were nearby and investigated to see why they were so close at hand. I saw them moving away from Hogwarts grounds through the forest and following them, that's where I found Severus lying on the ground. I believe they've done their worst and left him for dead. I ran for Hagrid to help me get him back to the school before it was too late." 

"How many Dementors were there, Remus?" Poppy asked. 

"Two, I only saw two of them" Remus replied, still panting. Poppy made no reply to that but threw Albus a concerned glance. In our experience the presence of even one Dementor was cause enough for alarm. 

Hagrid was now placing the unconscious man on the bed. He was quite a mess. Long black hair was plastered to his pale face with blood and dirt. He seemed to bleeding copiously from a serious gash in his forehead or scalp. His robes were torn in several places and it was evident he had multiple injuries. One knee was bent at a very unnatural angle. But most alarming was the injury to his left forearm. It appeared that the flesh had been removed from the inner arm almost down to the bone. The nearest remaining flesh was black and charred and a faintly green electric glow could be detected playing about the edges of the wound.

"Heavens," Poppy exclaimed, examining the arm. "It will take more than a simple healing potion to clean this mess up. I fear there's so much Dark Magic still present in the wound that it will take a long time to heal." 

Madame Pomfrey regained some of her usual efficiency and we immediately set about undressing the patient so that we could assess the extent of his injuries. In spite of Dumbledore's obvious concern, Poppy had to wave him off. "I realise, Albus that it is paramount that he regain consciousness as quickly as possible so that we can begin to counteract the effects of the Dementors' attack. But I cannot begin to treat him properly with everyone hanging about." He backed away slightly while Hagrid and Remus respectfully retreated to the other room. 

Finally, seeing his friend was in good hands, Albus prepared to leave. "Poppy, please summon me immediately when he awakes. If he is at all up to it I must find out exactly what has happened to him and why the Dementors left him here, of all places. I fear the worst for him, and for us!" Poppy nodded her reply as we continued the daunting task of peeling away the man's clothing and cleaning the more obvious wounds. I knew her well enough to realise that she did not think our patient would be up to conversation for some time.

As to the patient's mental condition at this point, he was still unconscious but his torment was obvious. From his tortured facial expressions it appeared he was struggling with some terrible mental agony. If, heaven forbid he had received the kiss of the Dementors, he might never recover. 

Poppy directed me to begin straightening and healing the injured knee, while she saw to staunching the flow of blood from the head wound. It took nearly brute force to get the injured leg back into position, but once in place I was able to coax the kneecap back where it should be. Some of the torn ligaments would still take a bit of time to heal, with the help of a potion which I rubbed into the affected area, but at least I was able to put the injured kneecap back in the right position so that the healing could begin. I bound the wound with some good old-fashioned elastic bandages in order to keep everything in place and added an immobility charm to the leg muscles for good measure. The joint would be almost as good as new in a day or two.

I wished I could say the same of the wound on his arm, not to mention whatever injuries were inflicted on his mind.  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: While You Were Sleeping


	2. While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: While You Were Sleeping

Poppy had attempted to apply a healing potion to the wound on our patient's arm. But the residual effects of what had to be a very powerful dark charm that had caused the wound seemed to instantly neutralize the potion. The activity of the greenish sparks surrounding the edges of the wound became more agitated as Poppy drew near with the potion bottle. When the pale purplish liquid was poured directly into the wound the green glow brightened noticeably and the potion immediately turned a dull leaden shade. 

Poppy sighed in frustration. "It's just as I feared. There is do much evil magic still active in that wound we won't be able to attempt to heal it for days - unless we can work a powerful counteractive charm." Her face was thoughtful for a moment, then she turned to me and quietly said, "Nora, I know you have some particularly strong abilities as a healer. Can you see if you can draw out some of the dark magic?" I know Poppy's own abilities as a healer are powerful indeed so I accepted this as a supreme compliment.

"I'll try, Madame Pomfrey. But I'm not sure I can draw away enough of the evil to make the potion work." 

I held my hand just above the grievously wounded arm. I could feel a tingling sensation, like electrical sparks, course through my fingertips. I attempted with drawing motions to pull the force from the arm. At first all I got for my trouble was a sharp painful sensation that began in my fingertips and travelled up my arm. I could not imagine how much pain this must be causing the patient.

I had to really concentrate now. Using all my effort I had to focus on calming the green sparks with as much soothing thoughts as I could muster. In healing more conventional internal injuries I attempt to draw the pain away from the patient by visualizing that my fingertips were applying a cooling soothing balm to the very fibres of the afflicted anatomy. This was much more difficult. In order to do this I had to try to draw the pain and the dark charm into myself, and it was excruciating! 

Poppy helped me by holding my free hand and giving me thoughts of support and goodwill. It was helping, a little. Some of the sparks were travelling away from the arm and up into my hand, and the activity in the wound seemed to be subsiding.

"Madame Pomfrey, perhaps if there were others here to lend their support as you are doing!" Wordlessly, Poppy nodded. She closed her eyes and clasped an amulet that she wore around her neck. Moments later Albus, Hagrid and Remus appeared. Professor McGonagall followed shortly afterward. Poppy quickly explained what was required of them. 

"I know just the thing!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

Following his lead, all present drew out their wands and pointed them to a central point above the bed. Dumbledore and the others incanted _"Bonitas"_ and fountains of pinkish-gold sparks erupted from their wands to surround the patient and myself. Instantly I felt awash in a glow of well-being. Even Snape's face seemed calmer. The pain in my arm was abating and the effort of drawing out the charm became easier. The flow of the wormlike sparks from the wound into my hand seemed to increase. The activity of the dark magic around the wound was ceasing. 

With an exclamation of relief, Madame Pomfrey and the others lowered their wands and she again attempted to apply some of the healing potion to the wound. To everyone's joy, the potion did not turn leaden and its healing effects could immediately be seen to be working. I continued to work around the edges of the wound as slowly some of the destroyed tissue began to turn a healthier pink and new tissue began to form. 

Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on my shoulder. "That is enough for now, Nora", she said, kindly. "I'll bandage the wound and we'll let the potion do its work for a bit. You need a rest, I fear." 

Albus Dumbledore turned to me, his face still full of concern for the man on the bed, but with a tight smile he said "Thank you, Miss Sterling." 

I sighed, suddenly exhausted. "I could never have done it without the rest of you. The dark magic was way too powerful for me."

"We have a much more pressing concern, however," our leader declared. "If Severus was a victim of the Dementors' kiss, his mind might be destroyed. We must do what we can to rouse him to see what effect this has taken on him."

Pomfrey and McGonagall exchanged looks. "We must allow him to rest, Albus," Madame Pomfrey replied. "At least for the night. We have no idea what kind of ordeal he has gone through and although we have taken care of the worst of his physical wounds, we must wait until he is rested before we try to wake him."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Please, everyone, Poppy is right. We must leave now, but do continue to send every good thought his way. He will need all our support."

In parting, everyone, including myself, drew wands again and formed another bubble of pinkish light around the bed with the _Bonitas_ incantation. Although Snape's face still appeared troubled, something about the glow of warm light around him filled his pallid face with a tinge of well-being. I hoped the effects were real and not merely an illusion.

  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Very Important Patient


	3. Very Important Patient

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Very Important Patient

Madame Pomfrey turned to me and I knew she could see the question marks all over my face. It was time for explanations, she knew. 

She began without preamble, while attending with washbasin and warm water to the task of cleaning up our patient's face and hair. "Severus Snape was a student here, before your time. A very difficult and troubled young man. A Slytherin, of course, and very power-hungry. After he graduated, we lost him. He went over to the Dark Side and joined Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. He later repented and returned to Professor Dumbledore, begging for his help. Albus accepted him, took him in at Hogwarts and have him a position here as Potions Master -- this was, I think a year or so after you attended here, Nora, so you would never have been taught by him," she replied in answer to my questioning look.

"Albus realised his valuable potential as a spy. Voldemort had no idea Severus had recanted his alliance with him, and believed he was still a loyal follower. Severus managed to convince Voldemort that as a professor at Hogwarts he was in an excellent position to spy on Dumbledore and reported to him often - with carefully crafted disinformation. In reality, of course, he was spying for our side. 

"There were many here who didn't trust him, however. A number of us felt he was still secretly in league with the Death Eaters." Poppy sighed. "I'm ashamed to admit that I was one of those, despite Albus' assurances that he was truly loyal to us and completely dedicated to Voldemort's defeat.

"It was worse yet for him when Albus recently made a very difficult request of him: he must leave Hogwarts and be seen to return to the Dark Lord.

"Save for a very exclusive inner circle, of which you are now a part, my dear, everyone in the Wizarding world believes that Severus has made his allegiances to Voldemort. In order to make his betrayal of Dumbledore appear convincing, they had to stage a terrible row. Albus had to banish him from the school. Many of the students, particularly the youngsters in his own house, Slytherin, were quite distressed when it happened, even though he was not exactly a favourite teacher!"

Noting Poppy's slight smile on that last comment, I asked why. "Oh," she sighed, "apparently he was horribly sarcastic to his pupils and had a terrible temper to go with it! I have heard many a student refer to him as a 'hooked-nosed greasy-haired git'. In my own dealings with him over the years I would venture that he was not a very pleasant man in many respects. And when he was as student here - whew!" Poppy shook her head. "In and out of trouble  - and in and out of the infirmary - constantly. It's a miracle really, that Dumbledore took such a personal interest in him."  

"Sometimes it's the troubled ones who make us care the most," I said. "In any case I think it would take a very special kind of man to be willing to burn all his bridges like it seems he has done," I ventured. "And considering how things have turned out, it would seem that Dumbledore's estimation of his character was quite correct."

"Not a doubt about that," Poppy agreed. "Albus wants us to take especially good care of this man. We are definitely to consider him a V.I.P. - a Very Important Patient." 

I turned to look at the man on the bed. With his lank black hair still damp and slickly plastered to the sides of his pale face from Poppy's efforts to wash away the blood, and with the scowls of torment that still crossed and uncrossed his unhandsome features, it wouldn't be a stretch to characterize him as an evil bastard. 

Still, even in torment his face had an air of nobility. I took in his large aquiline nose, the heavy black brows, the full and well-shaped lips, and I found myself correcting my earlier impression. Awake, cleaned up, and himself again, he might be a fascinating individual. From what Poppy had just told me, his actions and therefore his character were infinitely worthy of my respect. Albus Dumbledore certainly esteemed him highly and that was enough of a recommendation for me. I actually felt my heart flutter a little in anticipation of meeting this man in his full capacity, once his recovery was complete.

Poppy seemed to sense something of my thoughts; I had always suspected her of being a bit of a mind reader. 

She continued with her story of Snape's history.  "I can only imagine what must have brought him to this state. It would appear Voldemort has discovered that he is still working for Dumbledore, and has used the Dementors to punish him. As to that hideous wound on his left arm, I'm afraid I know exactly the reason for that!"

In answer to my questioning look, she continued. "Voldemort brands all his loyal servants with the 'Dark Mark', which he uses to summon them in times of his need. Severus bore that mark, and it was a constant source of distress to him. It could never be removed as long as he wanted to assure the Dark Lord of his allegiance. Although I'm sure he'll be glad now that it's gone, it would appear that Voldemort had the mark removed in a most painful fashion!"

"Poor man!" I breathed. "What do you think the Dementors did to him? I've heard that they can suck out a man's soul. Surely he couldn't be living without a soul - perhaps they didn't do their worst to him!"

"It will be hard to say, at least until he awakens. Hopefully that will not be long from now. But I do think he needs some rest, as do you, dear. Let's try to make him as comfortable as we can. Albus will want one of us to stand watch over him but I'll take the first shift while you try to get some sleep. The healing that you did must have taken a lot out of you."

"Not so much as you might think. It did at first but I could never have done it without all your help and the 'Bonitas' charm. Although I do confess to feeling somewhat shaken by all of this, I should feel strong enough to stand the second watch in a few hours though."

Poppy and I set about to make our Very Important Patient as comfortable as possible with a sponge bath, a clean nightshirt, clean bedding, and warm blankets. I couldn't help but take notice of the man's lean but muscular body as we did so, (and yes, I blush to admit, I -did- check out the "goods".) I passed a hand over his troubled brow in an attempt to soothe the torments within, but I have no idea how successful I might have been. His face did seem a bit calmer but still had not the untroubled composure of sleep. I couldn't help but yearn for a very un-magical hypodermic and a sedative to help him rest easier. Although Wizard medicine can do many wonders, it was, occasionally, no substitute for Muggle technology and drugs. 

Those thoughts, however, I kept to myself.  

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Beauty's Kiss


	4. Beauty’s Kiss

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

Author Note:

Gentle readers, please forgive any minor liberties I play with the Hogwarts world and its inhabitants. The pursits among you will no doubt find many minor errors in facts, setting, tone, but hopefully not in character.

Also it has come to my notice that here is another author out there who used the pen name Grey Lady. I chose my name unaware of this; if she minds horribly I will change my pen name if it's not too late. In the meantime let me go on record saying that this is the only fiction I have posted here and I do not mean by using this name to lay claim to any other works written under the pen name of Grey Lady.

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 4: Beauty's Kiss 

  
I returned to my chamber and tried to rest, but my thoughts were too agitated to allow sleep. Something about this Severus Snape had me hooked and I did not understand why. It was as though something had gotten under my skin while I was helping him. 

Three hours passed without a promise of sleep and I decided to return to Snape's bedside and relieve Madame Pomfrey for a while. She was snoring slightly in her chair, her head resting uncomfortably on her chest. I coughed lightly, not wishing to make it obvious that I had caught her napping. She awoke with a start. "Nora!" She exclaimed. "Is it morning already?"

"No Poppy," I said gently, helping her up from her seat. "I couldn't sleep and thought I might as well take the next watch. You go and get some rest yourself, and you can relieve me in the morning."

"Yes, well," she yawned, "I'll be off then. Just remember while you are keeping vigil to try to send every good thought you can in the patient's direction. Oh." She suddenly had a thought. "If he should wake, summon me immediately." She indicated a small object on a nearby table that resembled a silver thimble with an amethyst cupped in it. I nodded; I knew that all I had to do was hold it in my hand and she would be here directly.

"Good night, Madame Pomfrey."

Once she had gone, I settled into the comfortable bedside chair and watched my patient sleep. He did indeed seem to be sleeping now, and his face was definitely less agonized than before, though I could tell from his eye movements that he was in the grip of some vivid dream. His brows seemed to be knitted into a perpetual scowl and the corners of his mouth twitched occasionally into a sneer. Perhaps, from what Poppy had told me about him, that was his customary expression.

However, I was pretty worried about his mental state. I wished in vain for an EEG, something that would show brainwave activity and at least give me an inkling as to what was going on in his brain. Wizard medicine is great for most healing physical injuries but some things are just not possible to heal or diagnose by magic alone. This was why, in spite of all the healing arts and potions available, we still lost a few patients. Well, I had to be philosophical. They still lost a few patients in real world hospitals, where I had trained and worked for several years as a Muggle doctor. 

I thought I'd try to see if I could detect anything from a simple touch. Gently I laid the index and second finger of each hand against the patient's temples. I could definitely feel a pulse, even and regular. That at least was a good sign. Concentrating a little harder and placing my fingers around the back of his head I tried to see if I could detect any actual damage in the brain's tissue... aneurisms, tearing, nerve dysfunction but felt nothing out of the ordinary. If there was trauma here it seemed to be emotional, not physical. That too was probably a good sign of an eventual recovery.

I laid my head down closer to his chest and listened to his breathing. It was still shallow and irregular, restless sounding. From this position I thought I heard him whisper something, but so faintly I had to put my ear next to his mouth to hear it. 

"It's my fault all my fault shouldn't have told him Dead, because of me dead Why did I do it? Why?"

Ravings? A clue to his mental state? I studied his face again. Something about my touch had definitely agitated him. His lips worked in a silent rage against himself, it seemed. That had not been the case when I first began to examine him.

I watched, aghast, as the tirade against himself became more strident.

"Lily Lily forgive me... James I was your friend. How could I turn against you?" and again, "Lily please, please forgive" he implored. 

"Severus" I whispered. "I forgive you. Listen to me. Whatever it was you did, you didn't mean it. I forgive you." Maybe this was something a bit of therapeutic role-playing could fix? But I was feeling a bit lost here.

"Lily... my darling is it you?" I started to feel a bit guilty, doing this. Who was this Lily person, anyway? Did I have any right to be impersonating her? Too late to stop now. Obviously she was someone he loved a great deal. If I withdrew her imaginary presence now, what would that do to him?

"Yes, Severus, it's me, Lily. I hear you. I forgive you. I'm here with you." A tear slid down his cheek. And suddenly I was possessed by an insane urge to embrace him. I took him into my arms, lay across his chest and pressed my face into the side of his neck. His hand reached up to stroke my hair. I could feel myself begin to weep; we were both weeping, he for his lost Lily and I for him.

The next thing I knew my lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. I began to lose myself in the heat of it, a most unprofessional reaction, I had to admit. But the sensation of it had caused me to forget where I was for a moment. 

And just as suddenly, I found myself being thrust away by strong hands gripping my shoulders, and looking into the blackest and most furious pair of eyes I had ever seen.

"What - the devil - do you think - you are doing?" he asked in a voice dripping with venom. 

I stood up abruptly. "Ah. You are awake, I see. I must summon Madame Pomfrey right away." I struggled to regain my composure, wiping my dripping nose surreptitiously with the cuff of my robe.

"Who _the hell_ are you?" he asked in a voice of silky menace.

"I'm Eleanora Sterling. I am your - um - nurse. You are in the Hogwarts' infirmary." 

I reached out for the summoning charm on the table nearby and it flew to my hand. Clasping it would bring Madame Pomfrey, and I assumed, Dumbledore, almost immediately. (Anything to get me out of this rather awkward spot!) 

"You have been unconscious," I added, rather unnecessarily. " Remus Lupin and Hagrid brought you here." I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Remus found you in the Forbidden Forest - it seems you have had a run-in with the Dementors." I knew this last part wasn't exactly news to him, but he did seem a bit surprised to be where he was, and somewhat annoyed when Remus' name was mentioned. 

Just at this moment, thankfully, Poppy and Albus arrived. Poppy was followed closely by a house elf bearing a tray with what appeared to be a mug of hot cocoa and a large chunk of dark rich chocolate. I was puzzled until I remembered that chocolate was some sort of restorative indicated after an attack by a Dementor. 

"How are you feeling, old man?" Dumbledore asked with what I thought was a false heartiness. "Bit of a close call?"

Snape grimaced in reply, and tried to shift himself into a sitting position on the bed. I could tell he was still weak and his arm seemed to pain him somewhat; not to mention the stiffness in his left knee.

Poppy offered the cocoa to him and he drank greedily. She was just offering him the chocolate when suddenly I began to feel very queer indeed. My lips had begun to tingle oddly and I was gripped by a feeling of nausea. I must have looked very strange because Snape threw me an odd glance, then seeing the direction of his gaze, Poppy looked up at me rather sharply. The nausea began to turn to a feeling of unbearable dread. Suddenly I realised the cause the kiss! Somehow I had taken on some of the Dementors' effect when I had kissed Snape. 

"Um Madame Pomfrey I don't suppose I could have a bit of that chocolate... I - touched - Mr. Snape and I suddenly don't feel very well."

  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: The Chocolate Cure


	5. The Chocolate Cure

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 5: The Chocolate Cure 

  
Madame Pomfrey waved her wand above the serving tray and it refilled with two more mugs of cocoa and another piece of chocolate, which she handed me immediately. She exchanged looks with Dumbledore while Snape continued to stare at me with an unreadable expression. Thankfully he said nothing to Poppy about my - um - indiscretion. 

He began to look a little better after eating the chocolate and after eating my piece I must say I felt better also. At least the feeling of dread, which almost made me want to end it all by leaping out of the infirmary window, was subsiding to a mere anxiety attack.

Poppy stroked my hair as she offered me a cup of cocoa and looked into my eyes with grave concern. She was reading my mind again, I could tell. 

"I want to speak to you, later," she said under her breath, but with kind concern.

"Poppy, I need some time alone with Severus, if he is up to it." Albus said, glancing at Snape, who nodded his consent.

"In a moment, Albus. There are a few things Miss Sterling and I need to attend to. We must check his wounds and change the dressing on his arm."

At the moment I was feeling about as much like going near Snape again as a spitting cobra, but I mustered my professionalism and set about checking the bandaged knee while Poppy removed the dressing on his arm. 

The knee seemed to be mending nicely; I could feel that the torn ligaments were beginning to knit together and that the swelling around the patella was going down. It should be fully healed by the next day, I announced. Still, he winced with pain as we performed our examination, either from my ministrations or Poppy's. 

She gave an exclamation of satisfaction. "The arm is healing well. Still a lot of tissue to regenerate, but the flesh looks healthy and pink and I see a lot more growth there than there was a few hours ago. No sign of gangrene. How does it feel, Severus?" 

In horror, Snape raised himself up and stared at the cratered ruin of his left forearm. I think that he had no idea of the extent of the damage there. We gave him a moment. "It - itches," he said presently. "stings a little. I'll be fine." (False stoicism, I thought.) 

"Let's apply a bit more healing potion, and Nora, if you would be so good as to give it a bit of a booster" She was referring to my healing touch. I levitated the potion bottle to my waiting hand and gingerly began to apply it to the edges of the wound, all the while making encouraging suggestions with my fingertips for the tissue to re-grow over the gap. It was presently about two inches across but much shallower than it originally had been. I tried at the same time to draw as much of the pain out of the area as I could. There was no further remnant of the dark magic that had infected the wound last evening.

Snape had looked oddly at me through the whole procedure, first at my ability to summon objects without the use of either wand or spell, then at the cool and soothing sensation that my touch brought to his injured arm. Our eyes met briefly did I sense gratitude there? Oh, _far_ too much to expect from the furious Mr. Snape.

Madame took over and reapplied the dressing while I drew back from the bed. Next she checked the wound on his scalp, which seemed to have completely healed. I was glad not to have that task, as, remembering our kiss, I doubt I would have kept my composure being so close to his lips. Then she took his pulse and listened to his chest and pronounced him fit enough for an interview with Dumbledore.

I had to admit to myself that during the examination my own pulse was a bit higher than normal and I'm sure there must have been a noticeable flush to my cheeks. I had hoped Poppy wouldn't notice, but damn her eyes, knowing her she would pick up on it right away.

Poppy summoned Dumbledore back to the ward and we left him alone with his friend and operative. I have no idea what they discussed, but we were not to be party to it. As much to protect us as keep us in the dark, I supposed.

Poppy and I withdrew to a small sitting room in her chambers nearby. As we settled in on her couch, a tray on her coffee table instantly produced a silver tea service with hot tea and lemon for her and a mug of cocoa for me. I drank it gratefully.

It was almost dawn. The sky outside her windows was beginning to turn the colour of French lilac. 

"How are you feeling, dear?" she inquired kindly.

"Better I'm sure I will sleep most of the day though. I hope you won't be needing me too much around here."

"No, I'm sure we can manage and you have earned a rest. But I will need for you to take the night shift if that is all right with you." I sleepily nodded my reply.

I had a feeling she was about to get right to the point. She did.

"There is more than one way to counteract the effects of a Dementor's kiss," she began. "Everyone knows that chocolate is the most frequently indicated treatment, but in extreme cases, another cure must be applied. Unfortunately, it is not always available." 

I was mystified.

"It seems, from your reaction in there, that you might just have stumbled onto the other cure by accident," she continued. I shook my head with incomprehension. 

"The second and more powerful cure for a Dementor's attack is a kiss from a person who loves the victim."

I gasped aloud. 

Poppy smiled at this. "At some point you kissed him. I can't really explain the speed of his recovery any other way. Chocolate alone would not have wrought that much good effect in so short a time. I assume it - happened - shortly before you summoned us to his bedside?"

"I was examining him to see if there was any actual physical damage to the brain or blood vessels in the brain. When I got close to him he began to get agitated. He started talking to himself he was extremely upset about something in his past, it seemed. I was trying to comfort him. He kept saying the same name over and over. A woman's name." I paused. This was the hard part. "He seemed to need her to be there so I let him think I was she. We embraced. Then"

Poppy nodded. She didn't seem to need me to draw her a picture. 

"I understand that you were trying to help him out of your concern as a doctor, but are there any stronger feelings there on your part?"

"I'm concerned about him - yes! But... but I don't l-LOVE him" I stammered.

Sitting back on the settee she sighed and then looked up at the ceiling. "Perhaps it was because that at that moment he believed you were that woman. Maybe that is why the kiss had such an effect." She shook her head, weighing the merit of her theory. She now looked at me pointedly. "Are you _sure_ you're not in love with him?"

I laughed derisively. "How could I be? I barely know the man and most of the time I _have_ known him he's been unconscious!"

Smiling slightly she leaned toward me and said quietly, "Stranger things have happened. I know that in most cases a doctor is not supposed to get emotionally involved with her patients. But in this case, it would be a very good thing. If it _were_ to happen, that is."

I must have been looking at her as though she had just sprouted rabbit's ears and a fluffy tail. 

She gave me a very penetrating look then. "And it would be an even better thing if for some reason the patient were to fall in love with the doctor."

"Oh, now you are just being ridiculous. No offence intended but than -MAN- and -I - fall in _love_ with each other? Hah! It is NOT going to happen."

Poppy seemed to find something very interesting to examine at the bottom of her teacup and smiled like the Mona Lisa. "Well, all I am saying, that if it _were _ to happen, and if you should happen to feel inspired to repeat the treatment, Severus' recovery would go a lot quicker."

*************************************************************************************

NEXT : Sparring Partners


	6. Sparring Partners

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 6: Sparring Partners 

I was _not _ looking forward to taking tonight's shift. All the same, for some inexplicable reason, I found myself taking just a little extra time with my personal appearance this evening.

I spent a long time looking at myself in the mirror. I'm certainly not what could be called a classic beauty. My nose is just a touch too long and pointed, my lips a touch too thin. My eyes, which look plain old blue to me, are (I've been told) a "captivating" shade of violet but whatever their colour, they are just bit too close together to be truly attractive. My eyebrows are straight, thick and unruly. My skin is fair, prone to freckling and I have an unfortunate tendency to blush. I'm taller than average, about 5'10". My figure could hardly be called voluptuous but some might call it fashionably svelte or even "boyish" -- I just call it skinny. My long thick, chestnut-coloured hair, dubbed by a fellow med student as "aggressively curly" is very high-maintenance, being prone to the "frizzies" in humid weather. 

This evening I plucked a few stray hairs from the bridge of my nose and spent almost ten minutes with a pair of tortoiseshell plastic combs trying unsuccessfully to tame my hair into some semblance of sleekness. I never wear eye makeup except for very special occasions; since this wasn't one I didn't bother with it. I found myself applying just a hint of lipstick a half shade darker than my own lip colour. But for the final touch, I dabbed a spot of sandalwood essence behind each ear - my signature fragrance.

I'll pass, I thought finally. After all this was just another evening shift in the ward, not a cocktail party.

It was almost 8:00 p.m., time for me to begin my shift. Adjusting the sleeves and hem of my periwinkle blue robe, which I wore over a darker blue sweater and mini-skirt, I took a deep breath and prepared to enter the ward. Showtime, I thought to myself. This is what you wanted last night... to meet the fascinating Mr. Snape live and in colour. 

Poppy greeted me in the ward. "Did you sleep all right, dear?"

"Fine" I muttered. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing I hadn't slept a wink, nor touched a bite of the meal she had sent up to me by house elf this morning before retiring.

"And how is our patient this evening?" I asked, noting with pleasure that he appeared to be sleeping soundly.

"Resting comfortably, now," Poppy replied. "He has been sleeping most of the day." My heart sank. _Damn_. Nice and rested, he should wake refreshed and be especially frisky this evening.

"He did have a rather nasty episode early on this afternoon, however. I couldn't get him to talk about it afterwards but he was thrashing and calling out in his sleep."

Not quite over the hump yet, then. I guess it will take a while for him to recover fully from his bad experience, I mused to myself. "How's the rest of him?"

"The knee is doing very well. I want him to stay off as much as possible it for another day or so, but he should be able to walk with the help of a cane after that. He can use the water closet, but you will need to help him to get there." Oh, joy. Well, at least I wouldn't have to give him a bedpan. 

"The arm is healing well also. I'll want you to change the dressing around midnight, and apply some more healing potion." I nodded.

"Has he eaten anything?" I asked.

"He had a light meal early this afternoon and some broth about an hour ago. If he gets hungry by all means get him whatever he wants, but I think he should be all right until morning. The tray over there will produce chocolate on command, if he requires it." Madame Pomfrey took a last look at the patient and then turned to me. Placing a hand on my arm, she asked if I had eaten and if she could have anything sent up.

"Just something light, Poppy, thank you. I'll send for something more substantial later if I'm hungry."

"Fine. My summoning charm is on the bedside table, if you need me. Otherwise, I'll relieve you at eight o'clock tomorrow morning then. Have a good night!" With that she was off.

Alone in the ward, I turned to look again at my patient. He looked so peaceful. At least asleep he couldn't give me a hard time. I had a distinct feeling there was some unpleasant unfinished business between us.

As I always felt much more comfortable in my "street" clothes, almost as soon as Poppy left I took off my robe. (Frankly I never could get used to the damned things; give me a nice practical set of scrubs any day!) Settling into the large comfortable chair next to the bed I pulled a novel out of the pocket of my discarded robe. Moments later a house elf appeared with a platter of cold chicken, bread and butter and a salad, accompanied by a large glass of iced tea. It was just what I needed. I hadn't thought that I was hungry but I dove into it ravenously.

Setting the empty dishes aside I began reading. My solitude was short-lived, however. The serpent stretched himself and sat up in bed. I rose and helped him adjust his pillows, professionalism winning out over my desire to hide behind my book.

"Ahh. It is you," he said. I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was less than pleased. 

"Yes. Tis I, 'Nurse Nora', and I shall be your caretaker for this evening. Is there anything that I can get for you?" I replied with only a hint of sarcasm.

"A cup of belladonna perhaps? That might be preferable to spending the night with _you_."

I longed for a large hypodermic full of elephant sedative.

"That could be arranged," I suggested sweetly, "It would certainly make _my_ evening more pleasant."

He was silent for a beat. It appeared I could give as good as I got.

But he was not quiet for long.

"The last I heard, kissing as a method of waking the unconscious only works in Muggle fairytales," he began slyly.

"Worked for you, didn't it?" I replied tartly.

"And what was all that other performance about? Were you actually _hugging_ me?" he spat. 

"You seemed to require it," I answered simply. 

He eyed me narrowly. There was a question in his look, but damned if I was going to answer it. 

"Well, if there's nothing you need from me at the moment, I'm going to read for a while." I threatened to get comfortable with my book again.

"I require the use of the water closet." Of course he did.

"Right, then." I stood up. "Swing your legs over the side of the bed, put your arms around my neck and I'll help you up. Try not to put any weight on your bad knee if you can help it."

I stood facing the bed and he complied with much grumbling. The whole procedure was achieved with a minimum of awkwardness but I confess that being in such intimate proximity with my difficult patient caused my heart to flutter. What the _hell_ was the matter with me?

He was much taller than I and had to stoop a little in order to allow me to support his weight. It was a short trip to the water closet; I waited outside after he protested that he did not require my assistance with THAT.

Before returning him to his bed I straightened out the sheets and blankets a bit and fluffed his pillows for him. "Comfy?" I inquired once he was safely tucked in. "Anything else you require?"

"What are you reading?" he asked, once I was settled again.

I sighed. "_The Stone Carvers_, by Jane Urquhart." It would mean nothing to him.

"A Muggle novel?" he asked with a note of disparagement.

"Yes," I answered impatiently. "She's a Canadian novelist. Actually she lives on my old street where I lived in Canada." Why I offered up that much extra information I had no idea.

"Fascinating. Do they have a lot of streets in Canada?"

"I meant in the town that I used to live in. Stratford. In Ontario." Bloody hell, it was going to be a long night.

"And what brings you all the way from Canada, eh?" he asked in flat tone that sounded almost like a rural Ontario accent. I was surprised and suppressed a snort of amusement.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I once was a student here. I heard Hogwarts needed a mediwitch to take the pressure off Madame Pomfrey."

"And they think you are that good, do they? You certainly use some rather unorthodox methods."

"Yes, well, more unorthodox than you know. I'm actually a fully-trained and licensed Muggle doctor." I knew that would distress him. He struck me as the sort who would call me a Mudblood if he knew my true lineage. Perhaps we'd leave that little titbit of information for later.

"But you are a witch, aren't you? A rather powerful one, from what I can tell." Did I detect a note of respect in his voice?

"I'm a witch and a -- natural healer. I am not a psychic but I _can_ see into a person's body and see what is wrong. I can heal - or promote the healing of - injuries, by touch, but I can't cure disease." Something told me I was definitely talking too much.

"Hmm. So you were the one who patched up my arm?"

"I had a lot of help with that. There was a lot of bad magic sticking around in the wound. It took four witches and wizards sending you all their good thoughts to get it out of you."

"Now, don't be so modest, dear. You did a remarkable job," he purred. 

"Well, I, really, it was nuh" I began to stammer, then stopped abruptly. I suddenly realised I was being set up for another insult. 

He sat back and smiled unpleasantly, and I had an unwelcome glimpse of British dentistry at its finest. 

"May I say, you DO seem to have a pretty high opinion of your own healing powers, but you might be selling yourself a bit short on your power to annoy."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"In fact," he continued, "I'm beginning to think you were secretly sent here by the Death Eaters to _bore_ me to death."

"Fine then. If I'm so annoying, I'll just go back to my book and leave you alone, which was what I intended to do in the first place." I must have been blushing furiously, for I sensed that he knew he had touched a nerve.

"Thank goodness. Maybe now I can get some peace."

I sighed wearily. I was about to say, _You were the one who interrupted ME_, but thought better of it. Don't wind him up again.

I got to read exactly half a page before he started shifting around uncomfortably in bed. I braced myself for another verbal exchange. This was sort of like baby-sitting Hannibal Lecter.

"So what did you do with yourself back in the wilds of Canada?" he asked in a voice like syrup. I didn't bite.

"Are you baiting me again or are you just really, really bored?" I asked sweetly. "Perhaps this is the only way you can think of to entertain yourself - by pissing me off?"

He chuckled, not altogether unpleasantly. "Yes, I'm bored, I suppose. I'm not a man who likes to be cooped up in bed. It makes me a little cranky," he drawled.

"A _little_ cranky" I swallowed the rest of my comment. "It's going to be a long night, Snape. If you want to have a conversation like two normal human beings, we can do that. But if you are going to sit here and insult me all night, then you can just shut the _fuck_ up." I paused and looked him straight in the eye. "Your choice."

That did shut him the fuck up - for about five whole minutes.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Flirtation


	7. Flirtation

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

Author Note:

Gentle readers, please forgive any minor liberties I play with the Hogwarts world and its' inhabitants. The pursits among you will no doubt find many minor errors in facts, setting, tone, but hopefully not in character.

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 7: Flirtation 

"You do have quite the potty mouth," he chuckled. "I like that in a woman."

"Really. And just how many women have you motivated to swear at you? Plenty, is my guess."

"Touché! Who's baiting who now?" he crowed. My answer was a smirk. 

"No really, I'm sorry about before," he said. "I see that you've done a lot for me. You didn't deserve my sarcasm."

"You're apologizing to me. Now I'm really worried."

"But it was so much fun, you see. I like having someone to spar with. Baiting people is what I do best, my dear. Lets me see what you are made of."

"And what exactly am I made of?"

"Well, certainly not sugar and spice and everything nice well, perhaps a _bit_ of spice. The hair's nice..."

I had had enough. I decided I might be better off sitting somewhere on the other side of the room. I rose, tugging at my skirt, which had ridden up. 

"Those legs of yours _do_ go all the way up, don't they?" he murmured appreciatively. His voice was beginning to have a very erotic effect on me.

"Are you flirting with me?" I demanded.

"Do you think I should flirt with you?"

"Do you think I _want_ you to flirt with me?"

"Now, don't answer a question with a question. It's damned annoying."

"You did it first," I pointed out.

"Yes, I did so. All right, to answer your question, since you haven't told me yet to 'shut the fuck up', I'll assume you do." He gave me a twisted smiled of triumph.

"When I want you to shut up, I'll tell you." I was looking right into his eyes now. Egad, but they were dark, and glittering with mischief. I was beginning to get very stirred-up. Not the time or place, Nora, and probably not the person either.

How could I find him so damned obnoxious only ten minutes ago and so damned sexy now? (And why do I always seem to pick the dark ones?)

"Ah so you do find me attractive," he purred.

"Who said I did?" I shot back.

"Your eyes, dear... your eyes. They tell me that you find me irresistible." 

"In your dreams, asshole!" I laughed.

"What was that kiss all about then?"

"I seem to recall it was pretty mutual."

"How was it mutual if I was in a coma?" he asked rather nastily. 

"Do you think I'm the sort that goes around taking advantage of comatose men just to get my jollies?" 

"I have no idea. How many comatose men have you kissed lately?"

"Just you, Handsome."

"I rest my case."

"Well, since you seem so convinced that I find you 'irresistible', then you must be starting to kind of like me by now." I countered, attempting to turn the tables.

"How so?"

"Well, I've always been told that when you think someone is attracted to you, you start to find them pretty attractive too. Since you seem so firmly convinced that I'm madly in love with you, you must be pretty warm for my form by now."

"Really."

"Really. Let me prove it to you. If you're up to it."

I went to the side of his bed and leaned over him so that my face was close to his, but not touching him at all. I looked right into his eyes. His pupils started to dilate, as much as I could see them against the deep colour of his irises. I think he was beginning to get a whiff of my perfume, for his nostrils began to flare. Upping the ante a bit, I parted my lips slightly and let the tip of my tongue slide part way across my lower lip. It worked. His eyes left mine just for an instant and flicked down to my mouth. 

"Hah! You blinked!" I crowed. But I didn't move back fast enough. I was instantly caught by my upper arms and pulled into a tight embrace. Our lips locked. The kiss was furiously passionate. After several seconds I had to break away in order to get my breath.

"Woah! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I murmured.

"Shut the fuck up," he commanded. Then he shut me up.

The second kiss lasted for several seconds, then the inevitable occurred. I had to move away from him, and fast. 

A feeling of nausea overtook me followed by a gripping dread. There was obviously still a lot of the Dementors bad effect in him and I was taking it on. If this was what he was suffering, I pitied him even more. But I had to stop feeling this terrible feeling!

I groaned aloud. Bad thoughts began to crowd my mind. It suddenly occurred to me that I was the one who had killed my father! I had always suspected it had been my mother, after Dad's oppression had proved too much for her, but it had really been me! I had unknowingly induced his final, fatal heart attack! Me! Guilt racked me. I wanted to die. 

Snape sat up in bed and gripped my arms and shook me. His lips moved but I couldn't hear him above my own moans of distress. 

I pointed to the tray next to the bed. "Chocolate! STAT!" I hollered. I grabbed the chunk that appeared and began to devour it. Almost instantly the horrible feelings of guilt and anxiety began to fade away.

I sank into the armchair. I could not speak for several seconds. Snape hovered over me with a look of concern. 

"What was that all about? One moment I'm kissing you and the next you're acting like you've been attacked by a Dementor. I never knew I had that kind of effect on women!" 

I felt so much better than I had a few moments ago I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I tried laughing. It helped.

"Come, lie down here. You look exhausted." He moved over and patted the bed next to him. Hesitantly I lay down next to him, as he held my hand in an attempt to be comforting. Something told me that comforting distraught women was something he hadn't had much practice at, but this seemed to be working. 

"It wasn't really you that did that to me," I began. "But there's something you maybe don't know." How could I tell him this without confessing my feelings for him? The last thing I wanted right now was for him to think he had any power over me.

"Madame Pomfrey explained to me that there are two ways to counteract the effects of a Dementor attack. One is by chocolate, as you know. But the second is a kiss from a person who - um - cares- about the victim," I explained.

"So the first time you kissed me was just - treatment," he said, with just the slightest hint of disappointment.

"Um, yes. I was trying to help you deal with the effects of your attack." I knew he wasn't buying that for a second but it was worth a try.

"But the second and third kiss"

"That was different. You initiated that!" I protested.

"You provoked me severely," he answered sternly.

"I can be very provoking when I want to be." I smirked. "But seriously, every time I kiss you, until the effects are gone, that is what will happen to me." I sighed. "That was awful. Is it that bad for you, when it happens? Because if it is, I don't know how you stand it."

"I'm no stranger to angst," he answered ruefully. "Guilt and recrimination are old acquaintances of mine. When it comes to mental torture, the Dementors can't touch what I can do to myself."

I had no answer for that. 

"Did you have some bad thoughts, when you were in the throes of that?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. It had never occurred to me before, but for a moment there I was convinced that I was the one responsible for my father's fatal heart attack. Now I'm not so sure if that is the truth." 

"Sometimes what the Dementors make us see is illusion. Sometimes it's the truth, but more often it's what we, deep down, suspect may be the truth about ourselves."

I breathed a deep sigh and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I don't know anything about your past or your circumstances, but had you ever suspected before that you might have caused your father's death?" 

I sighed again and snuggled into his side. Where to begin?

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Nora Tells Her Story

  



	8. Nora Tells Her Story

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Nora Tells Her Story 

  
"I always secretly suspected my mother might have been responsible for my father's death. She was a powerful witch, you see, but my father he was a Muggle." I let that sink in a moment but Severus made no comment. "My parents loved each other but my father was very protective of her, and of me especially. He didn't want anyone to know about our powers because of what might happen to us, and he forbade her to use her witchcraft. 

"My powers began to show themselves when I was only a toddler, so apparently I was a bit hard to control. My mother constantly had to remind me not to use them, especially not in front of other people. But it was hard for me not to - it was so much fun! I never really understood it, but I could make things come to me without effort. I could make my toys dance. Heck, I could make my Barbie dolls perform Shakespeare!"

"_Barbie_ dolls?" 

"Never mind. Anyway, when I turned twelve my mother was determined that I should get some proper training in the Art. I think she had become used to his oppression of her but she didn't want to see my talents wasted. Her own family had held her back and she had never had the opportunity to get any real training herself. She didn't know of any magical schools in Canada, but she had somehow heard of Hogwarts Academy in England, and wanted to send me abroad.

"Of course, my father absolutely refused and they fought constantly over it, for years! It really tore me apart, to watch them. I loved my father and I know he thought he had my best interests at heart but she started to poison me against him. The fights between them started to get really vicious. And then his health started to fail. 

"By the time I turned sixteen, I hated my father. I was convinced he was trying to hold me back because he hated magic and magical folk. By that time my mother had told me all she knew about the Wizarding world, which admittedly wasn't much, since she was so out of touch with it all. She told me that there was a wonderful school called Hogwarts where I could be trained in the Art and harness my powers. I wanted it very badly. There was only one thing standing in my way, she said. My Dad.

"And then, he died of a heart attack."

"And you think that you might have done it." Severus asked.

"Not until now. I always thought she did it and I kind of hated her for it, for quite a while." I paused to brush away a tear. I was starting to get emotional.

"But after he died?"

"I was going to turn seventeen in the fall. She had written away to Hogwarts... not easy to do by conventional mail and managed to get me in on a late acceptance. It was confirmed I could start as a fourth year student as long as I had some private tutoring to help me catch up what I had missed.

"My folks were rather well off, so along with the money my Dad had left us from his life insurance was more than enough to pay my tuition and our flight to London. They had to have someone from the school meet us there to explain what I needed to purchase, and how and where to buy it. My first trip to Diagon Alley was quite a revelation. After growing up in the 'real' world I felt like I had slipped sideways into another dimension - a fantasy world. And I guess in a very real sense, I had."

"It must have been wonderful for you, finding out where you truly belong."

"Well, yes and no! Some of it was wonderful, but I was actually quite frightened by it all. And when I finally got to the school, I was like a fish out of water. Some of the students were quite cruel, really. All the Slytherins called me Mudblood." I glanced sideways at him to see his reaction. He cleared his throat. "But there were some here who were kind, and who encouraged me. In some ways I felt more accepted here than I had ever been in my life. But it wasn't enough to get me through.

"I'm afraid I was not really a model student. I was so overwhelmed with what I had to catch up on that I wasn't able to concentrate on my main course of study. I learned to control my telekinesis, but I had always been fairly good at that. The only things I enjoyed and seemed to have any kind of an aptitude for were potions and herbology; and with Madame Pomfrey's influence, I learned that I had an ability to heal injuries with a touch. She was an immense help to me in figuring out what I wanted to do with my life. Above all else, I wanted to be a healer. And she encouraged me to use my gifts in whatever way I could.

"Thankfully after only two years at the school I was able to leave. I did not pass with good enough grades to be allowed to go to a mediwitch academy. I really didn't know what to do next, so I went back to Toronto and enrolled in a Muggle university - pre-med. I got through that all right and went on to get my doctorate. I really thought by then that in spite of my powers I was destined to belong in the Muggle world, the one I had grown up in. 

"I used my powers secretly when I could, but it was hard to hide sometimes. It was always mystifying to the other doctors and nurses that a bone I had set would knit completely in only four days. I would say, it must not have been a fracture then, but they had seen the x-rays.

"Finally I gave up on conventional medicine and decided to study Naturopathy - wholistic medicine. Their methods are a bit unorthodox so I would be able to practise my own style of healing without raising too much suspicion. 

"I moved to Stratford - a smaller city near Toronto. With what was left from Dad's insurance and some money my mother had saved for me, I bought a house and set up a practise. Soon it seemed I had no shortage of patients. I can't really cure disease but I started using my knowledge of herbology to create remedies that really worked. I grew the herbs in my own garden and set up a lab in the basement. I was really beginning to feel fulfilled there... but something was nagging at me that more was required of me.

"Madame Pomfrey and I had kept in touch sporadically but she really had not told me much about what had been happening with Lord Voldemort, but she had hinted that things were heating up. But finally she confided that the school had been used as a convalescent hospital for those injured in the War. She asked me if I would consider returning to Hogwarts to lend a hand. And so, here I am." 

"For how long?" he asked. 

"I don't know. I had always assumed that when this was over I'd go home. I still have my house in Stratford." 

"Why would you want to go back to the Muggle world when you could stay here and use your powers?" he asked incredulously.

"Why not?" I asked. "I love my home. I enjoy my medical practise. I have a few friends here, certainly, but I have my mother and other friends back there. Everything here is so difficult. These are terrible times. None of that touches the world I come from."

"It WILL touch your world, if Voldemort gains the power he wants!" he stated vehemently. "He is pure evil, and never doubt that for a moment that what he would do if he gained ultimate power wouldn't affect your pleasant little corner of the universe."

"What would he do exactly?" This point had always confused me. "Start rounding up Muggles and put them into concentration camps?" I added flippantly.

"That's a distinct possibility They kill Muggles for sport. They could make slaves of them. There are no ends of possibilities. It's not to something to be made light of"

"I know that, and that's why I'm here now. I'm only saying, that if he were defeated, there would be nothing to hold me here."

"Things can change," he said quietly.

  


*************************************************************************************

  
NEXT: Chocolate Kisses


	9. Chocolate Kisses

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation.  
This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers.   
I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

Author Note:

Gentle readers, please forgive any minor liberties I play with the Hogwarts world and its inhabitants. The pursits among you will no doubt find many minor errors in facts, setting, tone, but hopefully not in character.

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 9: Chocolate Kisses 

We were silent for a while. Severus had put his good arm around me and I started to doze. Lack of sleep had caught up with me and I felt so safe being next to him. As I drifted off I wondered how our wrangling had turned into something so companionable. But it occurred to me that things could go bad quickly if I wasn't careful.

I allowed myself a bit of a catnap and then remembered that at midnight I had to change the dressing on his arm. It was almost twelve. I started to get up.

Severus must have been dozing too because he woke with a start as I rose.

"What Where are you going?" he asked, sounding distressed.

"Nowhere... I have to change your bandage," I assured him.

He offered me his arm and I peeled away the bandages. Things were progressing well; the wound was much shallower than before and the gap was closing. I cleaned it a little with some cool water and cotton wool and applied more healing potion. "I wish I could get the ingredients for this back home," I muttered. "Lilac isn't hard to get in season, and neither are most of the herbs as I grow them myself, but Phoenix feathers are damned hard to come by!"

"That's assuming you can actually make the potion," he almost sneered. "This is not an easy one to concoct. I laid in a very large store of this for Madame Pomfrey before I left." he added proudly.

"Well, unfortunately the demand for this has been rather high," I said. Not really wishing to burst his balloon, I nevertheless had to add, "We ran out of what you left us rather early on. What we're using now is the batch I made." 

"Ahh" he replied sourly. I had been afraid I was about to receive a scathing review of the potion's efficacy, but even he would have to admit the quality was more than adequate.

"Well, I did say I was good at potions." I added quietly.

"No thanks to me, I presume. I don't recall ever having you as a student."

"No, I was here before your tenure as Potions Master. I studied under Professor Lestrate. He was very old, but a wonderful teacher."

"Ah yes, my esteemed predecessor. I studied under him myself; he was indeed an excellent teacher." 

"But I'm sure I could learn a lot from you, I hear you were a brilliant Potions Master! Perhaps if we have time before you have to leave again, you can give me a few pointers."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear," he said ruefully, "but I doubt there is very little you could learn from me." 

"Not true, I'm sure. I really mean it. You and me... in the lab... dungeon... whatever... as soon as you're up to it," I spluttered. "Date?" I added, in a voice a shade too perky.

This invitation inspired a low throaty chuckle that set my pulse racing again. How can the mere sound of his voice DO that to me, I wondered? He must have driven his female students bananas.

"I'll have to see if my old dungeon is free," he replied in a velvet purr, "but if I get you alone down there, I may have to teach you more than making potions."

I had to stifle a groan of desire. "Is that a threat or a promise?" I managed to squeak. 

"Oh, it's threat, I assure you, because when I finally get back on my feet, you are in so much trouble!"

"Am I? What are you going to do, Professor, put me in detention?" I whispered.

In answer to that he put his hand up to my face and started to draw me near, but suddenly he stopped and exclaimed with a frown "No! I can't kiss you now. I can't put you through that again."

"Let me worry about that." I made sure there was plenty of chocolate standing by and murmured, "Pucker up, Handsome!"

Belying our recent passionate exchange, we kissed tentatively. We drew apart for a few seconds and Severus gazed into my eyes with a look of concern. "Wait for it" I whispered. A few seconds later the nausea started, as the precursor to a full-blown anxiety attack. I took a small piece of the chocolate and ate it as quickly as I could. The nausea subsided slowly, but the rest of the symptoms never came. 

"That seems to do the trick," I said with relief. "If I can eat the chocolate _before_ I start getting the whim-whams, it seems to head it off."

"Then I hope you have a lot of chocolate on hand, because I intend to kiss the daylights out of you!" Severus growled.

"I just hope my face doesn't break out!" Happily, I sank back onto the pillows and let him do his worst.

* * *

The following morning Poppy must have found us both asleep on Severus' bed, he, under the covers and I, (thankfully) on top of them, spooned and with his arm around my waist. 

Clearing her throat from the doorway, she sought to rouse us without embarrassment. Two sleepy heads popped up from the bed with alarm. I scrambled off as quickly as I could. 

"Good morning everyone," she announced loudly. 

Making a vain attempt to straighten my hair while pulling on my robe, I greeted her.

"How is our patient this morning, hmm?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye. I turned to Severus, who grunted "Much better, thank you" while straightening his covers. 

"Had a calm night then, I trust?"

"Erm, yes," I answered, flustered. Poppy looked far too pleased to have found us in this position; but I suppose that was better than having to worry about being sacked for snogging with a patient.

"Good," she replied briskly. "Well, Severus, you look well. I'll order up some breakfast and we'll get you bathed and shaved." (Could I please do that for him? Please, please? I wanted to ask. ) "Nora, get a good rest and I'll see you this evening. Do you need a sleeping draught?" she inquired. "You'll want to be nice and fresh this evening. 

"Yes, that might be best," I agreed. "I - um- having a hard time adjusting to this shift." I went off to get something from the dispensary before retiring to my chambers. Poppy moved Severus into the armchair so that she could change his bedding. I turned and waggled my fingers shyly at him and he returned my departing wave with a tiny enigmatic smile.

"Tut, tut." I heard her mutter. "How ever are we to get all this chocolate out of the pillowslips?"

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Rumour and Innuendo


	10. Rumour and Innuendo

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 10: Rumour and Innuendo 

I definitely needed some fresh air before heading off to my chamber. I was so buzzed from eating all that chocolate. With my agitated state of mind -- not to mention my hormones -- even with a sleeping draught I might not rest for hours without letting off some steam. I could see from the hallway windows that it was a beautiful fresh blue-skied day, so I determined to go for a brisk morning walk. But first: breakfast, a bath and a change of clothing.

I had breakfast in the great hall where my only companion was Minerva MacGonagall. We sat in companionable silence under a convincing replica of the day's midsummer sky; frankly I did not know her well and was always a bit intimidated by her, though she seemed kindly disposed towards me. 

Returning to my quarters I bathed and changed into a pair of walking shorts and hiking boots, then set out for a tramp by the lake. 

I had not gone far when I ran into Remus Lupin, headed towards the school. He had a large shaggy black dog by his side, which, after a tip of an imaginary hat, he introduced as "Snuffles". Patting the dog enthusiastically I exchanged pleasantries with him and he asked how things were progressing with Snape.

I tried to suppress a blush. "He seems much better - his wounds are healing and I his mental state seems improved. I think he might be up and around in a day or so." 

"Good, good," Remus nodded. "Professor Dumbledore and I, and -- some others -- " he added, glancing at the dog, "are meeting today to discuss his situation." My heart sank. Once he recovered, did that mean he would be leaving Hogwarts right away?

What the devil was that dog up to? While we had been speaking, it had come around to my side where it proceeded to lick the palm of my hand in a very un-doglike manner. Remus looked down at it and hissed something that sounded like "Serious!" Obediently the dog went back to his side. "Ah, erm, Snuffles is an overly friendly dog at times," he explained with a rueful smile. "He -ahem- especially seems to like attractive young ladies."

"It's quite all right," I laughed, "I'm rather fond of dogs, and he seems to be a fine fellow, aren't you, Snuffles?" I cooed. Snuffles rewarded me with a tongue-lolling grin and a wag of its bushy great tail. 

"I gather that your presence here has had quite a salient effect on our taciturn Mr. Snape," Remus continued. 

"Um, hmm, I wouldn't really know what kind of effect I'm having on him," I stammered. 

"Well, from the speed of his recovery it's quite obvious! Poppy has told us what a talented healer you are and you certainly have worked miracles in a very short time."

"Yes, well thank you." (Was that dog now checking out my legs, I noted with alarm?It certainly was gazing in that direction and had a very rapt expression on its face.)

"In fact," he winked, "rumour has it that you two are becoming - shall we say - close?" _Boy, news travels fast around here,_ I thought.

"Um, well, I'm not sure where anyone is getting that idea" 

"Come now, dear," Remus said, patting my shoulder in an overly friendly way. "You don't have to be shy with me. We're all practically family here!" _And who are you_, I wondered, _the Funny Uncle?_

"Although I must say I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into! Severus can be a rather touchy fellow." 

"I have an idea," I noted dryly. The direction this conversation was taking was beginning to vex me. But since he was being so chatty, maybe I could get him to clear up one or two things. 

"Um, as long as we're all family and everything," I ventured, "I wonder if it would be imprudent of me to ask you something, since you seem to know Severus so well." 

"Ask away, my dear," he beamed. I had the sudden impression he knew he was about to be asked to spill the goods on his colleague and couldn't wait to do it.

"I just wondered if there have been any important women in his life, that you know of?" I was thinking of the mysterious Lily.

"Oh well, women nothing serious, I don't think, but while you might not believe it to look at him, he's actually quite the Casanova." 

"Really." I had a very unpleasant sensation in the pit of my stomach. 

He chucked coarsely. "Albus used to refer to him as the 'Secret Weapon'!" At my obviously stunned expression, he continued. "It was Minerva's idea, really, since she seemed to have an appreciation for the effect he has on women. It's always the unlikely ones, isn't it?" He shook his head in puzzlement.

"I'm confused."

"Well, Albus reasoned that in his role as a spy he might be able to get more information from the ladies, wives of the Death Eaters, and so forth, than by chumming around with the men, and so much the better if he were, well, 'intimate' with them, if you get my drift" Unfortunately, I did.

"So Albus had him seducing Death Eater ladies in order to get information from them?" I concluded.

"Exactly!" Remus crowed, then covered his mouth. "Forgive me, I suppose I've said far too much. I haven't hit a nerve, have I, dear?" He knew very well he had, and that, I think, was the point. "Oh, my dear, you have got it bad, haven't you?" he added with fake concern. 

Was this performance intended to undermine any possible relationship between Severus and I, and was it motivated out of some sort of male rivalry? "Well, if you are concerned about his intentions towards you, perhaps you should speak with him about it?" he added with mock candour.

Yeah, right. "Well, Mr. Lupin, this has all been very enlightening, but I think Mr. Snape's intentions toward me and any feelings I might have toward him are really none of your business." I said curtly, making a move to continue on my way. 

"Well, if you ever need a sympathetic ear, I am at your service," he offered. Snuffles wagged and panted his agreement. He and Snuffles continued on their way towards the castle.

I shook my head as I watched them go. Why do men play these sorts of games with each other, I wondered? Also, there was something _not quite right_ about that dog... I saw Remus turn toward it and say something, then throw his head back in laughter as though the dog had answered him.

I was shaken by this indiscreet disclosure but tried to take the whole thing with a grain of salt, considering the tone of the conversation. No doubt some of Lupin's story was true, and even if all of it were true, did it mean that our flirtation was just another dalliance as far as Severus was concerned? He had nothing to gain, such as information, from being "intimate" with me. But what if he had grown used to the "thrill of the chase" from his days as a spy, and pursuing me was just a way to relieve his boredom? My mind raced with possibilities, and none of them were good.

Besides, I reflected, as I continued my walk, this could all end in a matter of days. Once Severus was recovered, I doubted he would be hanging around Hogwarts for long. It all depended on Dumbledore's plans for him, and didn't Lupin say that they were meeting today to discuss that?

On the other hand, did I really want to entertain the notion of forming a long-term relationship with this man? He was sarcastic, foul-tempered, wallowing in self-loathing, and seemed to be carrying a lot of baggage. What did I know about him really besides the fact that he was a great kisser and probably a superb lover, and if Lupin's story were true, apparently had had a lot of practice at it?

By the end of my walk I had decided that whatever the future held, I was madly attracted to the man in the here-and-now, the feeling seemed to be mutual, and if I was willing to risk getting my heart broken, I should grab what I could get while the getting was good. 

And I should not waste too much time going about it either, I concluded, for after tomorrow he might be gone and I would never see him again.

  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Your Place or Mine? 


	11. Your Place Or Mine?

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 11: Your Place or Mine? 

I felt a lot better after a good sleep, but I wasn't sure what I was going to find when I got to the infirmary. I knew that if Severus were still there he wasn't going to know what hit him when I finally arrived at eight, for I had taken extra pains with my _toilette_ that evening, even resorting to eye shadow and mascara! (I had even shaved my legs, and you know what that means.) I wore a short violet knit dress, not too tight but clingy enough to accentuate what few curves I have, while nicely showing off my legs.

Severus was still there, I was happy to see, and sitting up in a chair, chatting quietly with Madame Pomfrey. They both looked up expectantly as I entered. 

"How's our patient today?" I asked generally of both of them. Both answered in the affirmative. Severus eyes widened a little bit when he saw me. I must have looked all right - he had that "deer caught in the headlights" look that I had seen before on other unsuspecting males I'd set my sights on.

Madame Pomfrey gave me the usual instructions and rundown in his condition. The knee was more or less completely healed and he was free to walk about but she wanted him to use a walking stick for at least a day or so. She told me to check his arm for myself, and as to the rest, she told me there had been no "episodes" today. 

During our exchange I had a feeling she was giving me the once over. "You look very nice this evening, my dear," she whispered to me just before she left.

I looked over to Severus, suddenly feeling a little shy. He was smiling wickedly, which made me feel a little bolder.

"Have you had any supper?" he asked. "I thought we might dine together this evening."

"Oh, my!" I replied, delighted. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I thought we might dine in the garden, I can have something sent up. What do you fancy?"

"Aren't you the proper host," I observed. "It should be me waiting on you, not the other way around!"

"Now, now, you are a nurse - pardon me, doctor," he corrected himself, "not a servant. Please allow me the pleasure of making the arrangements."

He rose a bit unsteadily, taking up the walking stick placed next to his chair. I noted with pleasure that he was dressed in dark trousers and a formal high-necked collarless white shirt. He had been shaved, his hair appeared clean and he looked almost handsome, I thought. I even detected a hint of cologne. Plus the genuine smile he gave me did wonders to improve his appearance. What would Remus Lupin say if he could see the "old boy" now? 

I deferred to his choice of the dinner menu. He rang a house elf and made a few requests, then offered me his free arm and we set out to the little stone walled garden located just outside the infirmary windows. It was built there for the relaxation and exercise of the patients, and it was particularly lovely this time of year with its' fragrant climbing roses, ivy covered walls and other flowers and herbs growing there. I was surprised to see that a table and two chairs had already been set up for us; Although it was not yet dusk, arrangements of candles stood by to provide lighting for later in the evening. I strongly suspected old my friend and mentor Poppy Pomfrey had had a helping hand in this.

All that was missing was background music, and with a wave of his hand a strain of violins could be heard faintly in the air. Then with a flourish he plucked a red rose from a nearby bush and handed it to me. 

"It's lovely," I exclaimed, "This is _so_ romantic!"

With a courtly gesture, Severus helped me to my seat and in a moment a full place setting for two appeared on the table along with the first course, a chilled cucumber soup with dill with white wine to accompany. Other courses soon followed, a lightly grilled turbot with tarragon, roasted baby vegetables, new potatoes with herbs, a salad in a light vinaigrette and finally a fabulously light cheesecake, which Severus finished off with several fat ripe raspberries picked straight from a bush in the corner of the garden. 

We hardly spoke as we ate, mostly just enjoying each other's presence and the fine repast. I commented during the main course that at least ONE of those house elves must have studied something other than British cookery! (Hogwarts usual fare, although very tasty, I find at times a bit stodgy for my taste.)

After the final course the dishes magically vanished and two champagne flutes and a full bottle on ice took their place. 

As the evening progressed and daylight faded, my date waved a hand again and the ivory candles ranged about the low retaining walls were instantly lit. The effect was need I say? Magical. But then, everything is magical around here.

Now was the time for conversation, and I found myself not knowing what to say. When we had been sparring, it had been almost easy. Now that this was unequivocally a romantic situation I didn't know where to begin. I did not want to talk about the past, his or mine; I particularly did not want to speak of the future. I only wanted to enjoy these moments together because they might be all we would have.

Severus poured the champagne and proposed a toast. "To new friendships," he declared. "May they last forever."

Well, that was an encouraging thought. But would circumstances allow it?

I was very much feeling that it was time for actions, not words, but he spoke again. "I must ask you, Nora," he began, with some distress I noted, "As I know little about your home situation, please tell me if there is a special person waiting for you back in Stratford?"

"If you mean, am I in a relationship? No, there isn't anyone at the moment."

"But there has been, in the past?" he asked.

"Um. Well, of course there have been some men in my life, but no one really serious, if that's what you're asking. No marriage proposals or anything." (Ouch... did I have to bring up the "M" word?)

And what about you, I wanted to know? Who is Lily? But I held back from voicing the question.

"I just needed to know if you had any entanglements," he said gravely. (Where was this going?) "I may have to leave soon," he continued. "I'd like to know that I might be able to see you again." A-hah this was exactly what I _didn't_ want to discuss. 

"Listen, this conversation is getting way too serious. Why don't we just enjoy our evening together? We're here now, we want to be with each other" I looked longingly into his eyes. My passion was returned, and leaning over the table we kissed tenderly. I waited a few beats no nausea. Good. We were getting somewhere.

Taking his hand I stood. Extending my other hand to him. I asked him if he wanted to go for a little walk.

"Where did you have in mind?" he inquired, taking up his walking stick.

"It's not far," I teased with an unmistakable note of invitation in my voice. "My place"

His eyebrows went up a few hairs and he smiled decadently. "Lead on," he purred, in that black velvet voice of his. 

How fast could we get there, I desperately wondered .  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Passionate Interlude


	12. Passionate Interlude

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 12: Passionate Interlude 

  


It was a race to my bedroom. I was surprised at how quickly Severus could move with a limp.

Once the door was shut he had me up against the wall. Clamping his mouth to mine as though he were trying to suck the life out of me, he raised my hem up above my hips and pushed aside the crotch of my panties with his thumb. I undid the front of his trousers with a flick of a supernaturally dextrous finger and soon had him out of his boxers. He was ready, and after nearly two nights of foreplay, I was more than ready. He lifted my right knee, crooked it over his arm and was suddenly inside me, with a violence that took my breath away. 

Rocking against the wall we both came almost immediately, gasping. It was over in seconds. 

Somehow we made it over to the bed, shucking clothing as we went. We tore into each other like wild panthers; like children devouring summer ice cream cones. It was almost as frenzied the second time. We rested, spent. 

The third time, about a half-hour later, was more leisurely. We took the time to discover and explore each other with fingertips, lips, tongues. My climax was nearly as explosive as the first but under his tender ministrations it seemed to last forever. To use a hackneyed phrase, I had no idea it could be like this.

* * *

Afterward, we lay on the bed entwined and I began to dread whatever sort of serious conversation we might be about to have. I knew I didn't want to start it but I had to admit I was burning to know how much time we might have together. 

"I heard there was a meeting with Dumbledore and some of the others today," I began innocently. "How did that go?"

"I have no idea," he said with some surprise, "I wasn't invited." 

He was thoughtful for a moment, then said with some bitterness," I imagine they are trying to figure out what the hell to do with me now that my cover has effectively been blown. I'm in no small degree of personal peril if I leave Hogwarts, but there is certainly no way I can stay here unless I go into hiding. No one, other than the few people who know I'm here now, could know that I was still here."

"You mean that you'd have to go underground, here in the castle?"

"Almost literally, yes. I'd wind up being a virtual prisoner in my own dungeon."

I chewed on that for a moment. He then asked how I had known about the meeting. I really didn't want to tell him about my conversation with Remus Lupin, so I lied and said that Minerva had mentioned it in passing at breakfast.

"Well, I suppose they'll have to let me in on it once they've decided my fate for me," he said angrily. "Sometimes I feel like no more than a puppet, with Dumbledore pulling the strings." 

"That must be frustrating for you," I commiserated, stroking his hair soothingly. "You seem like someone who wants to be his own man."

"More than you know, my dear. I wish I'd never joined the Death Eaters in the first place. Then maybe I would never have had to get into this whole -spying- business," he spat vehemently.

"But the War..." I responded, "You would have been involved in some way." 

"Yes, but as a soldier, someone who could be respected, not a damned dirty undercover agent whom no one trusts and everyone suspects." 

"But isn't there some way you can do that now? If Voldemort knows you've been a double agent, you should be able to clear your name now with our side and join the battle as a full-fledged soldier"

"How" he raged, sitting up and shouting in my face. "Voldemort wants me DEAD. The only reason I'm not dead now is that Dementors don't always follow orders. They were supposed to finish my illustrious career outright by sucking out my soul, not just leave me wounded in the Forbidden Forest. It's a miracle I'm even alive, never mind still sane. If I leave this place now, if he finds out I'm yet living, you can be certain he's going to finish the job himself."

"Severus" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder "It IS a miracle you're alive. And you are going to stay that way. Whatever Dumbledore thinks he's gong to plan for you, you need to stand up to him and have a say in it. You need to find a way to regain your honour and not wind up in hiding." 

"That's impossible," he retorted hotly. "You have no comprehension of the forces at work here."

"Perhaps I don't," I replied, a little wounded, "but I do know, that at all costs, even if you have to go into hiding somewhere far away, I want to know that you're alive -somewhere- in the world."

He sighed deeply, his anger spent. He said no more but laid his head on my breast and put his arm around my waist as I stroked his head.

"I hope this damned war is over soon," he said finally. 

"My thoughts, exactly," I concurred.

*************************************************************************************

  
NEXT: Girl Talk


	13. Girl Talk

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 13: Girl Talk 

"Shit!" I cried out, waking suddenly and looking at the clock beside my bed. It was nearly eight in the morning. Time for us both to be back in our usual positions in the ward, unless I really wanted Poppy to know we had spent the night together here in my room. 

I woke Severus and we scrambled back into the clothes we had worn last evening. We almost raced back to the infirmary, which was hard for him with that cane and all, but once there he decided it would look better if he were in bed. Hastily donning his nightshirt over his clothing he hopped under the covers. I sat in the chair and we both pretended to be asleep.

Poppy, as she entered the ward, probably found it more suspicious that we were in such a decorous state, I think she was hoping to find us in flagrant delicto, or at least in the same bed. 

Casting a glance at the patient, apparently slumbering peacefully, she drew me aside. "I think we can safely leave Mr. Snape alone for a little while. Come with me to my quarters and have breakfast with me." I sensed a de-briefing coming on.

Once settled on Poppy's generous couch with peach brioche and coffee, she asked how "dinner" had gone.

"It was wonderful," I sighed. No point in hiding anything from her; she could just read my mind anyway. "And Severus was completely charming, the perfect gentleman."

"Not _too_ perfect, I hope," she smiled. 

I had to laugh, "No, and I wasn't a perfect gentleman either." I longed for a confidante to tell all the juicy details to, but somehow Poppy didn't quite fill the bill. Still, I had questions she might be able to answer.

I was pre-empted by her query. "And what about what we discussed the other day? Is that all happening on schedule?" What a way to word it. Was I supposed to make Snape fall in love with me as part of some Master Plan? 

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Poppy," I demurred.

"I mean, of course, are you and Severus developing an attachment for each other?"

I sighed. "I think it's a bit too early to tell, Poppy, besides whose business is it anyway?" I was beginning to get angry.

"But you do have feelings for each other," she prodded.

"I think you already know that."

"Listen, I'm very sorry to pry, dear, but Severus' situation is rather desperate as you know." 

No shit, I wanted to say.

"Your influence on the situation complicates things a little, adds another piece to the puzzle," she began to explain. Noting my frown, she quickly added, "Oh, in a good way I assure you. It's just that all this has to be taken into consideration."

"Now you're being very mysterious, Madame Pomfrey. Can you just get to the point please?"

She looked into her coffee cup. "I'm really not at liberty to discuss this with you, dear, but a plan must be made to keep Severus safely out of Voldemort's hands. Albus and some of the others had a meeting yesterday to discuss various possibilities."

"I know. I ran into Remus Lupin yesterday morning and he mentioned it." 

"Ah", she replied.

"And what's with that dog of his anyway? What a weird animal!"

She suddenly laughed out loud. "Oh, that's not a dog, Nora. That's Sirius Black. He's an Animagus. He's in hiding too, I'm afraid. 'Snuffles' is his disguise." 

Well, that explains that, I thought to myself, shuddering. Another Funny Uncle. If I ever meet this guy in human form

"To get back to the point, one of the plans they came up with involves you, in a rather important way. Albus is going to want to discuss it with you."

I gaped at her incredulously. "What can they possibly have in mind for him that involves me?" 

"Again, I cannot tell you. But Albus wants to meet with you today, say around two?"

It sounded like a done deal. "Alright, at 2:00 then. Where do I go?"

"Be in your room before two and I'll come and get you. Just be prepared for anything."

"Will Severus be there too, or are they planning to continue to keep him in the dark?" I asked with unmasked sarcasm.

Poppy gave me a meaningful look. "I think he will be in on this particular discussion."

* * *

The wait was interminable. I spent the morning trying to doze, but it was impossible. 

Upon first returning to my room I found that my bed had already been made and my strewn clothing had been tidied up. (House-elves redefine the term "room service"; that was one thing I was definitely going to miss when I finally went home.) I drew a bath and soaked in freesia-scented bubbles for a while, then slipped under the covers. Being in my bed only reminded me of what had gone on there last might and I found myself too aroused for sleep.

My thoughts were a jumble. I was, on the one hand, happy that Severus and I had consummated our "relationship", whatever it might be, and the events leading up to our frantic coupling had been perfectly romantic - a memory that I wanted to keep forever, no matter how everything else turned out. 

Was I in love with him, I wondered? I was certainly infatuated with him. I wasn't even going to speculate on how he might feel about me, but he was obviously in lust with me, if nothing more. For now, for whatever little amount of time we had left together, that might be enough.

But I kept coming back with a jolt to one thought - the upcoming meeting with Dumbledore. What plans could they possibly have for Snape that involved me?

I rose, abandoning the idea of sleep, and dressed. In my agitated state I couldn't face others at lunch in the Great Hall so I ordered up a plate from the kitchen. I found I was ravenous.

After lunch I decided to go for a walk; I found myself in the little garden outside the infirmary, where we had dined last night. The table and dinner things had naturally been cleared away, but lying on the paving stones I found a single red rose, forgotten in our haste. It was wilted, but nonetheless I picked it up and sniffed its delicate lingering fragrance. I would preserve the petals and keep them as a reminder of a perfect evening.

Continuing my walk down to the lakeside I was relieved not to run into any of the cast of characters that had seemed to plague me over the past day or so. I was not in a mood to compare notes with anyone, however kindly intentioned.

I timed my return to a half hour prior to the meeting time, giving myself time to freshen myself and put on more formal attire. Just as I entered the infirmary wing Severus, in full wizard dress, came striding down the hall. He hadn't noticed me, and scowling deeply at the floor, his black robes floating around him like the wings of a giant bat, he appeared both imposing and sinister. My heart gave a lurch at the sight of him. He had, it seemed, returned to his full power. 

As he lifted his eyes to mine, his scowl was replaced by a more troubled expression. Without a word of greeting, he stated that he was on his way to a meeting with Dumbledore and the others. 

"I know," I replied, "Poppy told me this morning that they were finally going to discuss their plans with you. And," I added meaningfully, "I'm due there myself in a little while, because apparently I'm to figure into this somehow."

Severus' eyebrows lifted in stern surprise. "How do they intend to involve you? How can they even think of endangering you by getting you mixed up in this?"

"I'm not sure," I whispered. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

"I must go," he murmured, bending to give me a quick but tender kiss on the lips.

"Promise me," I implored him, "Whatever Dumbledore has decided to do with you, if it's not what you want, stand up to him!"

He nodded briefly. "You can count on that."

"I'll see you in a little while then." I watched him recede down the hallway, looking like some giant black bird of prey. 

Returning to my room, I tidied my hair and put on my most formal robe, the midnight blue one. I waited obediently for Madame Pomfrey, for although I had been to Dumbledore's office on one prior occasion, I doubted I could find my way there unaided.

Madame Pomfrey was late. Apparently the earlier part of the meeting had taken longer than expected and they were only now ready to see me. 

Soon we were standing outside the office door. My heart was pounding with anxiety.

Presently, Professor McGonagall appeared at the door. "Miss Sterling. Albus is ready to see you now." 

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: The Meeting

  



	14. The Meeting

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 14: The Meeting 

All eyes were upon me as the two witches led me into the room; I could not have been more self-conscious had I been naked. All eyes except Severus', actually. He seemed to be doing his best to avoid my gaze.

Present were, I noted, the aforementioned Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and another man whom I did not recognize but suspected was my canine acquaintance Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore was presiding, of course. 

Dumbledore greeted me kindly and invited me to sit. Poppy and Minerva led me to a seat opposite his. 

"As you are no doubt aware, Miss Sterling," he began directly, "Our Mr. Snape has found himself in a very serious situation. Voldemort has discovered that he has been spying for me, and intends to put him to death. He has, fortunately failed in his first attempt, but we fear he will not fail a second time. 

"Using various protective spells, we can keep Severus safe within the walls of Hogwarts indefinitely, but circumstances complicate this. In order to preserve his cover it was necessary to completely discredit him in the eyes of those dedicated to our cause. If we were to keep him here, he would have to remain in hiding from the students and the rest of the faculty. This is not an option Severus' wishes to consider. Therefore, we have determined that it would be best for him to go into hiding elsewhere. 

"We have, therefore, developed a plan to get him out of the country entirely and as far from Hogwarts as possible. But this plan, Nora, depends entirely upon your willingness to lend assistance." 

Severus finally met my gaze, with an apologetic and almost pleading look on his melancholy features.

Tearing my eyes away from him, I cleared my throat. "In what way may I be of help, Professor?" 

"Before I explain, let me assure you that your co-operation in this is entirely voluntary." (And if I don't co-operate, I considered, the man I might possibly be in love with might be doomed.)

"I understand."

"Nora, it has been rumoured that you and Severus have formed a relationship. Is this true?"

I sighed. No doubt my paramour had already acknowledged this, so I answered in the affirmative. 

"We know that you still have a home in Canada to which you had planned to return when you were no longer needed here. Although we quite sincerely DO still require your assistance in the infirmary, we are asking you to return to Canada a bit earlier than expected and to take Severus with you, as your husband."

I was stunned. I turned to Severus for answer. As I might have expected he was again avoiding my questioning look.

I began to get very irritated as the rest of them eyed me expectantly. Sensing that I required a bit more of an explanation, Dumbledore continued.

"We had considered getting him out by using the Floo Network, but we fear so much that our connections have been compromised that discovery by the Death Eaters would be a very real possibility. 

"Knowing that they do not pay much attention to things that go on in the Muggle world, we thought the safest thing might be to simply put him on one of those aeroplane contraptions and fly him out. But I'm given to understand that we then run into problems of Muggle bureaucracy: passports, immigration permits, that sort of thing."

Remus then spoke up, being, I assumed, somewhat more knowledgeable about these matters than his leader. "So, basically, what we need is someone to help get him out legally, by marriage, perhaps." All present looked at me anxiously.

"I'm going to need a little time to digest this, I'm afraid," I replied, shaken and somewhat angry. "For one thing, if I'm to be expected to marry someone, I'd prefer to hear the proposal from the man himself. And even then," I turned to Severus meaningfully, finally catching and holding his eye with a fierce look, "I might not accept!" 

"I needn't be a REAL marriage of course, just one of convenience," Albus spluttered. "Perhaps we can even find a way to forge the necessary certificates. But you would probably have to at least live under the same roof, once you got to Canada, I imagine."

Severus spoke up at last. "Obviously Eleanora and I are going to have to discuss the matter in private, as she seems to have some reservations."

"Of course, of course!" the old wizard agreed. "Forgive me Everyone, please let us give these two some privacy."

Everyone cleared the room as quickly as they could, sensing my extreme displeasure. Even Severus appeared shaken and ready to appease my wrath.

"Eleanora, please let me explain." he began.

*************************************************************************************

  
NEXT: The Proposal


	15. The Proposal

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 15: The Proposal 

"I know this wasn't _your_ idea." I answered hotly.

"Not initially, but it does have a certain appeal, doesn't it?" Clasping my hands in his, he asked, "Eleanora, will you marry me?"

Ignoring this entirely, I retorted, "Would I even be receiving this heartfelt and touching proposal right now if the primary motivation wasn't to _save_ your bony ass?"

"Look, I know the timing is a bit sudden... I mean it certainly speeds up our timetable a little, but I sincerely _do_ want to marry you!"

"I haven't even heard you say 'I love you' yet!" I cried incredulously.

"But Nora I _do_ love you!" he protested.

I sighed in exasperation. "Forgive my scepticism, but this whole -situation- is just a little too pat, not to mention the most preposterous thing I ever heard! How is it that Dumbledore can just snap his fingers and the next thing I know you're trying to get me to marry you? What is he, your pimp?"

"What???"

"You know what I mean he's your whore-master. He had you seducing Death Eater women on command like some kind of jumped up gigolo."

His look turned deadly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, woman."

"Remus told me all about it" I countered. "He said they called you the 'Secret Weapon'! Albus told you to use sex to get information from them!" 

"Remus told you this? That gossiping bastard" he snarled. "I hate to admit there is a grain of truth in it, but it was not as bad as he may have painted it. There was one woman"

"Who, Lily?" I asked contemptuously.

"Do not EVER mention Lily's name in that tone of voice to me again!" he thundered. "Lily Evans had nothing to do with this!"

"OK, OK! I get it! Lost love... sacred subject. I'll never mention her again!"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his anger somewhat deflated. "I was just surprised to hear you mention her name. Who has been talking to you about her?"

"No one You you kept saying her name over and over when you were unconscious. I'm sorry too. I should have realised that she was someone important to you."

"I promise I will tell you about her someday. But back to the other woman... she was the wife of a prominent Death Eater. She actually was the one who initiated things. I told Albus about it and he suggested I might take advantage of the situation. It's not something I should be proud of, but we did gain some very valuable information from that unfortunate episode."

"It's not something Albus should be proud of either," I snapped.

"That's as may be, but perhaps you are being a little hard on him. He is a very wise man and he does what he thinks is best for all concerned," he added sternly.

I nodded in mute apology. My, he was touchy.

"I assure you it only happened once. Remus probably embellished that story to gauge your reaction. I imagine Albus' cohorts have been trying to figure out how much you care for me."

"That does seem to be everyone's main hobby around here lately."

"Well, the subject has certainly been on my mind" Severus said with concern in his voice.

"Since when?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you, actually," he answered with some sincerity, much to my surprise.

"Really! I seem to recall you were pretty nasty to me when we first met."

"I had no idea who you were... I had no idea where I was for the first few minutes after I woke. For all I knew you might have been a Death Eater plant. I had to see for myself that you were with us. But in spite of that, the first moment I looked into your eyes, part of me was smitten."

"And when pray tell, did you allow the rest of your parts to be smitten?" I retorted tartly.

"The moment I knew I was falling in love with you was the exact moment you told me to 'shut the fuck up'," he laughed.

I had to laugh at that and started to let my guard down, just a little. "So why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have told you until I was reasonably sure of how you felt. I'm still not sure, actually, but you've forced me How do you feel about me?" he asked finally, with a look of abject misery. 

"Severus," I sighed, "If you have to ask me right now this minute, I can't honestly tell you that I love you I'm just not ready to say yet. I do know I'm madly attracted to you, infatuated, smitten, whatever you want to call it. Last night was one of the most amazing nights I have ever spent with a man, and I hope we have many more! I think you're an incredible, sexy, intelligent man; I admire your courage, I care about what happens to you and I do know that I only want you to be alive and well. Is that enough for you?" 

"Right now, that's more than I'd even hoped for." He took me into his arms and gave me a long tender kiss. I had to admit, what I was feeling at that moment was very much _like_ love, even if I wasn't convinced it was the real thing.

"Listen, Eleanora, I know this is all too soon, but I do want you to know that if you'll have me, I desperately want you to be my wife. I admit I wouldn't be asking you now unless the situation required it. But I would still be asking it of you one day. Will you marry me?"

"No," was my immediate answer. 

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Reservations

  



	16. Reservations

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

  
Chapter 16: Reservations

  
"Why _not_?" Severus asked, in apparent agony.

"For all the reasons I just said, and more. I've only known you three days but some of the things I know about you aren't terribly positive: you're touchy, arrogant, sarcastic, cranky, quick-tempered"

"And you're _not_?" he retorted.

"Listen, Severus, if I didn't care so damned much about you, and if you didn't love me, I think we might be able to go through with this. We could make a marriage of convenience and then agree to part amicably when it was time for you to go home. But if we do it knowing how we feel about each other, and if things don't work out, someone is bound to be hurt. Divorce is messy." I paused meaningfully. "And besides, when this is over, what if you wanted to come back here, and I didn't?"

He looked miserable and I felt awful for being the cause.

"Severus, it's not that I don't want to help you. In theory, it's a _perfect_ way to get you out of this mess, and I'm actually surprised I didn't think of it myself! But if we could just do it without having to actually get married, for real If there were only some way to fake the paperwork, then I would do it. I could take you home with me, we can play the part; I'd _love_ to have you with me, playing house. But only if you thought you could stand being so far from home, from your real life You have to think about how this will affect you too, beyond saving your life.

"The place where I live is like another planet compared to Hogwarts. I grew up in that world; I'm used to living in it, but you're not. It will be hard, if not impossible for you to make friends, since you won't have anything in common with anyone there except me. There's no magical community there that I know of. What will you do to occupy your time? Can you be happy there?"

"Nora, it won't be forever, and if I can be there with you, that will be enough for me. Let me worry about how I shall spend my time. I don't need 'friends'; I've lived without them this long. I'm sure I can think of something to do with myself. We'll worry about the future when it gets here. A day ago I didn't think I had any chance at a future with you. Now it's being handed to me on a silver platter. Please don't take it away from me." 

"I won't. I want it too, a chance for us. Only please don't ask me to make that final commitment. I'm just not ready for it yet."

Severus sighed and lowered his head, thinking over all I had said. Finally, he lifted his face to mine and said, "You are right about not rushing into a marriage. I bow to your superior wisdom. But if there's another way to do it, do you agree to help me get out of the country?"

"Of course. Whatever it takes to keep you safe, I will do it."

"Then we'll tell Dumbledore our decision. Do you want to or shall I?"

"You can tell them, darling" I replied. "But before you do"

I held him in my arms and kissed the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Severus invited the others, who had been waiting in the corridor (eavesdropping, no doubt) back into the office. 

Once all were seated, he announced to them that I had agreed to do what I could to get him legally into Canada, including pretending to be his wife, as long as there was no actual marriage. Amid mutterings of disappointment, he added quietly that I had some compelling reasons for not tying the knot "just yet" - hinting that it may happen at some future time - and to leave it at that.

We would just have to see how that could be accomplished. Were there any connections outside of the Wizarding community who could help get the necessary documents?

Remus explained that there were some operatives in London who had close connections with Muggle "underworld" figures, who, although they had no idea they had been working with wizards, had been quite helpful in situations such as this. We would need a marriage certificate, and a passport for Severus. This would be impossible under normal channels because no official government records were kept for wizards.

Procuring the documents would probably take about a week. Once these were obtained, it was thought it would be safest for Severus and I depart from Hogsmeade by portkey directly to a secure location in London. I would then apply in person to the Canadian consulate for a spousal immigration sponsorship. No doubt, he conjectured, we could speed things up a bit by using a little "influence" on some bureaucrat there. Then we had only to hide out in a hotel in London, book a flight, and be on our way to Toronto. 

I had to do a few things besides that, I suddenly realized. I had to let Angie, my best friend who was house-sitting for me, know that I was returning early. I also had to call my mother and tell her the "news". This would mean finding a telephone that took credit cards.

Amid a general hubbub of chatter Albus declared the meeting adjourned. "But first, I wish to extend our heartfelt gratitude to Miss Sterling, for her generous assistance in this very sticky matter. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that it is a great weight off our shoulders to know that Severus has a safe haven to go to, and with someone who cares for him."

"Hear, hear, " said Remus and several of the others.

"I want to add that your presence here will be sorely missed, not only for your talents as a healer, but for the breath of fresh air you have brought to this place," he concluded. Albus surprised me by taking my hands in his and kissing me on both cheeks. Perhaps I had been a little hard on the old coot.

Suddenly I was excited, almost as though we were getting married for real. Did I really secretly want that? I knew it would be an incredibly foolish step; I was doing the right thing by refusing. But just maybe I was beginning to admit to myself that I was in love with him.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Details, Details, Details


	17. Details, Details, Details

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 17: Details, Details, Details 

As the meeting was breaking up Remus asked if he could speak with me. "As you seem to know the most about er, more mundane, practical things around here," he asked, "it would be helpful if you could accompany me to London for a short visit so we can begin to make some preparations." True, I did know a lot more about the Muggle world that I assumed anyone here did. "But first I feel I should extend my apologies for my behaviour during our little chat the other day."

"How so?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I was rather naughty in telling some tales about our mutual friend that weren't exactly true. But Severus has probably already set you straight by now." 

I nodded knowingly. You _were_ all eavesdropping, I thought to myself.

"Well you see, we were trying to determine if there was a chance that you would help us. By seeing your reaction, I figured it was the quickest way for me to figure out if you had - ahem - feelings - for Snape."

"We had kind of figured that out," I acknowledged.

"Nonetheless, I hope it didn't upset you too much."

"Apology accepted." I replied.

"And I too, think I should offer an apology," said another voice behind him. A thin man with shaggy black hair extended his hand to me. "I'm Sirius Black. We have met before, but under somewhat different circumstances. And may I say, we are all most grateful to you for helping our friend Severus." 

"Ah yes, Snuffles. Pardon me if I don't scratch you behind the ears this time." We all three joined in laughter but I noted Severus standing a ways off with a sulky expression.

"I'm afraid I take on some of the less attractive characteristics of an animal when I'm in my Animagus state," he confessed. " I pray that my attentions weren't too intolerable."

I mustered a dignified smile. "I am only grateful that you didn't exercise some of the more objectionable doggy behaviours I've been subjected to in my time." This elicited another round of hearty laughter, but noting Severus' peevish scowl I cut the conversation short. 

"Remus, I think a trip into the city is an excellent idea." I said. "There are some arrangements I need to make as well, and since there are no telephones here, it will give me an opportunity to make some calls and do a bit of shopping while you take care of business." 

"Good. Then tomorrow, perhaps? I'll let you know what time, as soon as Albus can set up a meeting and I can make some contacts on the Floo network."

"What was _that_ all about," I hissed at Severus as soon as we were away from the others. 

"What was _what_ about?" His disposition was not improving.

"You, hanging back and pouting while I talked with your friends."

"They are no friends of _mine_," he spat.

"I beg to differ. Remus saved your life, if you recall, and both he and Sirius seem most concerned about your welfare." I argued.

"Believe me, we have a long and unpleasant history that I would rather not get into."

I guessed that the three of them, who appeared to be about the same age, had probably been classmates together. "If you are talking about schoolboy high-jinks and old rivalries, I suggest it's time you _grew up_." 

He threw me a venomous glance, then seemed to remember to whom he speaking. His anger deflated somewhat, he grudgingly replied, "Perhaps you are right. Both of them have done a lot for me in the past few years but I have always assumed it was out of loyalty to Albus." 

"Is it just too hard for you to consider that someone might want to do something for you because they care about _you_?" I asked with a mixture of concern and impatience. "Mind you, I think Remus could stand to grow up a little as well. I'm fairly certain that he dished the dirt on you for a few reasons other than just finding out how I feel about you." His answer to that was a scowl, but his expression was softening.

"Oh, you are cute when you pout," I teased, giving him a pinch on the cheek. Something told me I was probably the only person in the universe who could get away with that, and even then I was pushing my luck.

We walked on in companionable silence for a moment, arms linked. Severus asked where I was headed. "I'm not sure," I said. "Back to the infirmary I guess, but I'm not on duty until eight this evening."

"I've been discharged," he announced. "Madame Pomfrey pronounced me fit to leave the ward this afternoon."

"That's wonderful news!" I exclaimed. "Here... let me have a look at your arm."

Severus rolled back the left sleeve of his robe, revealing skin that was smooth and healthy but for a faint puckered line. I traced my finger lightly along the scar.

"That will fade in time, Madame Pomfrey assures me," he said.

"Where will you stay now? " I asked softly.

"My old chambers are being unsealed and I can move in there, I suppose, until we leave."

"Why not just move in with me?" I suggested. "Since we're expected to get all cosy and domestic soon, we might as well start practicing now!" 

"That's a very tempting offer, dearest, which I will probably take you up on later. But there are some things that I require that have been sealed away in my dungeon for some time. I need to take stock and decide what I to take along with me to Canada."

"Surely not your wardrobe, handsome. As fetching as you look in that outfit you're wearing right now," I purred, stroking the front of his high buttoned vest seductively, "it just won't do for a summer in Southwestern Ontario."

"Yes, ahem, I had assumed I'd be needing some - different - clothing," he stammered, trying not to react to my advances. "I will probably require your assistance in that. I assume there will be some appropriate outfitters in London where we can purchase a few items?"

Oh goody, goody! I get to dress him! I nearly clapped my hands with glee. There is _nothing_ a gal likes better than picking out her man's clothes. 

In a more dignified tone I replied, "I'm sure we will be able to find you some appropriate clothes in London. And there are some excellent shops at home, as well. All it takes is money" I added, wondering how much this adventure was going to cost.

"As yes, well, money shouldn't prove too much of a problem as I happen to be the sole survivor of a rather wealthy family."

"Yes, but your money is probably all in Galleons and sitting in Gringotts' bank, right? How are we going to get that changed to pounds and dollars?" 

"There are ways, and Gringotts could probably do the exchange, but the difficulty will lie in my being able to get there to withdraw it. It would be too dangerous for me to be seen in Diagon Alley Albus doesn't think it safe for me to appear in any location in the Wizard dimension, which is why we are to be ported directly to Muggle London."

"Can't you just write a cheque and have someone else withdraw the money?" 

"There are no 'cheques' in Wizard banking, just cash. I could possibly write a note authorizing someone else to get the funds, as long as they had the key to my vault. But security is quite strict there. They would very likely rather give me the funds in person."

"What if someone else used a glamour or a polyjuice potion to impersonate you?" I asked. I was proud that I was starting to think in magical terms for once.

"Whoever did that would be taking a terrible risk," he said narrowly, suspecting that I was volunteering for the task. "A glamour would be safest, because it could be undone immediately if one were spotted, whereas a polyjuice potion lasts for several hours. But it would still be highly dangerous. And, I expect that the security measures used at Gringotts would be able to detect such a deception."

"Hmm. Perhaps Dumbledore could think of something. Do you think he could contact the bank himself and make arrangements for Remus or someone else to get the funds? I'm sure he must be highly trusted there."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. You suddenly seem to be highly interested in getting your hands on my Galleons, young lady!" he chuckled.

"It's not your Galleons I want to get my hands on" I said coyly. "But seriously, as comfortably off as I am, I'm not sure my income will stretch to supporting the two of us, not to mention all these extra expenses."

"Don't worry too much about that, my dear. I'm sure if it comes to that Albus will help us out in the area of finances."

By now we were back to the infirmary wing and I supposed that I must report in to Madame Pomfrey. Severus was planning to head to his old quarters to take stock of some of his magical items. I wondered how he was planning to get potions ingredients through Canadian customs, but I'm sure he had not even considered that.

We parted with a kiss, promising to meet later in the evening for dinner. Unless another patient came into the ward in the meantime I presumed I would be at liberty. 

I realised that we had just had an entire discussion without getting into a huge fight. This was progress. Mind you, I didn't want him to be _too_ agreeable. I was beginning to think that the tension was part of the attraction!

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: More Planning  



	18. More Planning

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 18: More Planning 

When I returned to the infirmary I found Madame Pomfrey in the dispensary doing a bit of inventory. She greeted me with a warm smile. Poppy had often acted towards me like a second mother, and I expected there would be a bit of clucking and fussing in a moment.

"So," she began, "I had hoped congratulations would be in order but I must say I am pleased that the plan to get Severus out of danger is going forth anyway. But why dear, did you not agree to the marriage? I can see you are head over heels over him!"

"Oh, Poppy, it's all so complicated," I sighed. " I suppose I _do_ love him, but it's just too early to be thinking of marriage, and I confess I have some serious doubts as to Severus' true feelings at this point! Playing house together is going to be hard enough. I just can't face what might happen if things didn't work out between us, and this takes the pressure off both of us, just a little."

"Well, I suppose that's for the best, my dear, though I personally have no doubts at all about how he feels about _you_. There's always time to change your mind later, isn't there?"

"We'll see, I guess." I was mystified as to how Poppy thought she could tell what was really going on with Severus, but she _is_ a witch, after all. "Right now, like everyone else, I'm more concerned about getting him out of the country in one piece. Hopefully everything will go well tomorrow and we'll be able to get a start on the necessary paperwork."

"Anyway, as there are no patients here at the moment you can have the evening off, though if there's an emergency"

"I understand. We were planning to have dinner together later, but naturally if I'm needed..."

"Oh," said Poppy. "You might want to revise your plans, Nora. I understand Professor Dumbledore was planning to have a bit of a working supper in the Great Hall." 

Dang. Still, there were a lot of details Remus Lupin and I had to work out before our trip tomorrow. A few things were starting to occur to me that I suspected no one else had thought of. 

"All right, what time then?" I asked.

"I think probably sevenish," she replied. "Severus will be needed too of course. So you'll still get to have your dinner together, though it probably won't be quite what you had in mind! - Oh! I almost forgot," she added. "We are getting dangerously low on healing potion. Do you think you might be able to make up a few batches when you get back from London?"

"Why don't you ask Severus?" I suggested kindly. "I'm sure he would love to make himself useful, unless of course he has something more pressing to do tomorrow."

"Well, all right," she replied dubiously, "but I know if I ask him he will probably just grumble about it."

"Let me ask him, then" I proposed. "I've been wanting him to give me a few pointers; perhaps we could work on it together."

"There's an good idea," she said, smiling with relief. "Well, I'll just get back to my inventory."

"I'll see you later then," I replied.

* * *

At seven I strolled down to the Great Hall. I had heard nothing from Severus all the rest of the afternoon; I presumed he was deeply involved in cataloguing his personal belongings or whatever he was doing. 

True to Poppy's prediction, Remus, Albus and Sirius were already seated at the head table, deep in conversation. The all looked up with smiles as I joined them.

"How goes the plot, then?" I inquired.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Sterling." Albus greeted me. "We're just discussing a few of the finer points of the plan."

"I have arranged for a portkey from Hogsmeade to get us into London tomorrow morning at ten," Remus began. "I had hoped we could use the Floo network, but it seems to be very highly compromised at the moment." (Not a problem as far as I was concerned; I hated travelling by Floo network... always made me feel as though I were turning inside out!) 

"We might need your passport and any other documents you might have to give them information that they need in order to secure the marriage certificate. Apparently that might be a bit complicated, as we need to have your 'marriage' actually registered with the government, not just get a piece of paper."

"I see," I replied. I didn't.

"Some of the people who can help us can apparently do something called 'hacking' in order to get the job done. I have no idea how they do it but I will leave that to them."

"By using computers to get into the public records, I expect. That's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, well, whatever As long as everything we want done looks perfectly legal, that's all we need to worry about. They will also need to create an identity for Snape, as he doesn't really exist in their world. This will include a birth certificate, social security number, etcetera." Remus said.

"There's one other thing that the rest of you might not have thought of," I interjected, "In order to get a passport for Severus, even a forged one (and they are extremely difficult to do well, but the way, so I hope your guys are good) we will need a photograph of him. And not one of your winking and blinking all-singing all-dancing ones, either."

"Ah, hmm," Albus pondered. "Hadn't thought of that. Well, I don't suppose anyone around here has a camera, do they?" 

"I do," I replied, "but no film left in it, I'm afraid. If Severus were coming with us tomorrow he could get one made in any camera store. Perhaps even in Hogsmeade"

"Out of the question," Albus declared. "Far too dangerous to have him outside these walls any longer than absolutely necessary. We'll just have to make one up. Minerva is a whiz at transfiguration, so any piece of paper would do."

This I would have to see, I marvelled.

Just then Severus came striding in, robes flaring out behind him. He looked angry. (What else is new?) "There you are!" he hissed at me. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Didn't you get the memo about the meeting?" I asked innocently. He scowled furiously. "Come and sit down. We're just going over a few details and I think," I added hopefully, "dinner is about to be served?"

That was Albus' cue to give a signal to the kitchen. The usual platters heaped with the usual bountiful array of foods appeared on the table and we began to fill our plates.

"I'm sorry, dear," I whispered to him. "Poppy told me there was going to be a meeting and I assumed you'd been told too. And since I have no idea where your quarters are"

"Quite all right," he answered stiffly, helping himself to the roast beef. "What are they plotting for me now?" 

"We need to get your picture taken for your passport. Since we don't have a conventional camera, and since you can't go with us to the city tomorrow to have one done there," (at this, his scowl deepened into something truly poisonous) "Albus suggests we get Minerva to cook something up."

"I see. I wonder what sort of likeness she will be able to produce," he replied with some irritation.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself?" I asked with mock nonchalance, feeling like I was walking on eggs. 

"Putting some of my belongings in order, and deciding what I need to take along with us. And," he added quietly, turning finally to look me in the eye, "I was looking for something that I wanted you to have. But not here I'll give it to you after dinner, in private."

"Oh," I replied, mystified. His anger looked somewhat abated, and relieved, I gave his arm a squeeze.

Minerva arrived at that moment, and Albus explained the task he had for her. Daunted, she asked if she could see my own passport, as she had no idea "what these things are supposed to look like." I agreed to bring it down after supper, along with an old photo we might transfigure to look like Severus.

"There is another matter that Nora brought up," Severus began. "I will need to have access to my personal finances once we are in Canada. Does anyone have any idea how that might be achieved?"

"Naturally Gringotts' Bank can convert your money for you," Albus began, "and then you have but to open an account with an international bank that you could access from your new location. But that would require you to go to Diagon Alley, where your presence might be detected." 

"My problem exactly."

"Let me make some inquiries at Gringotts to see if Remus and Nora can be authorized do it for you. Naturally you will have to set up a new bank account in person, but that won't put you in any danger."

"I know of good bank to use," I volunteered, "but won't it be a little dangerous carrying all that money around? Can't Gringott's just issue us a cashiers note?" I asked.

"Well, there's a difficulty in that, you see, "Remus explained. "Wizard banks and Muggle banks have no way of communicating with each other, seeing as they are in different dimensions. Their systems aren't 'connected' as it were. So a cashiers note would mean nothing."

"And then there is the third level of difficulty - " Sirius interjected, "the fact that there is a _third_ dimension a step removed from the Muggle one." All eyes turned to look meaningfully upon me.

I was flabberghasted. "What do you mean, a _third_ dimension?"

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: The Mundane World is Explained  



	19. The Mundane World is Explained

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 19: The Mundane World is Explained 

Remus nodded. "What we know of as the 'Muggle' world and the 'Wizard' world co-exist in the same plane of existence but for the most part do not occupy the same space. Picture a slice of pimento loaf - their world is the processed meat and our world is the olives. We travel freely between the two dimensions, sometimes using portals, such as the one on Platform 9¾ at King's Cross station. It is not as easy for Muggles to travel into the Wizard world, but they _do_ accidentally stumble in on occasion. That is why we surround our locations with so many deterrent charms and spells.

"The two worlds are very closely aligned, but outside those worlds there is a third, much larger one, which we call the 'Mundane' world. Not many wizards are actually aware of it, but it co-exists with ours in precisely the same location as though a slice of ham were somehow allowed to occupy the exact physical space, atom for atom, as the pimento loaf. Our world does not exist as far as the Mundane world is concerned. There are very few ways to get to it from our world, or strictly speaking the Muggle world, for the portals only seem to exist there - and very few wizards who know how or where to do it, if in fact they know of it's existence at all."

During this explanation Minerva kept clearing her throat to get Dumbledore's attention. She kept glancing in my direction with an expression of discomfort on her sharp features. "We should tell her the truth," she finally said.

"What?" I asked with dawning suspicion.

The old wizard spoke gently. "Nora, I know you have always assumed that you came from our world, but you are _actually_ from the Mundane dimension."

My head was spinning with this new revelation.

"Well, how did I get here from there?" I asked, astonished.

"When you first came here, as a student, you were no doubt met and escorted by a representative from the school, were you not?" he asked.

"Yes, we were!"

"And just before you were taken to Diagon Alley, do you recall being taken through part of London that seemed just a little different from the place you had just been?" he prompted.

"Yes, we walked through a little park and went out by a wrought iron gate." I recollected. "Once we were through it I noticed how old-fashioned everything seemed, kind of like an old movie. I just thought it was an interesting little district of the city so much of London looks old and quaint."

"There, you see? That gate was the portal!" Albus confirmed. "And when you returned this year, Madame Pomfrey met you and escorted you through another portal: the one at the 'Mundane' version of King's Cross."

"Ah, yes, of course! I thought something was kind of strange when she deliberately steered me away from the main entrance. But if these portals are so easy to travel through, why don't people stumble onto them all the time?"

"They don't affect most people from the Mundane world, only wizards or witches like yourself. They don't affect Muggle folk either, which is why they never pass into your world. Also, the Muggle world is a bit backward compared to yours, and the people in it are just a bit less clever."

(If that were the case, I thought to myself, there must be some _really_ stupid people in the Muggle world.)

"All right, if I am a witch, how did I come to be born in the Mundane world? How did my mother come to be there?" 

"Strictly speaking you are not the same kind of magical person that the rest of us are," Albus explained gently. "Every so often, a person is born into the Mundane world that we term an 'Adept'. They usually have a limited range of abilities, but those abilities can be very powerful indeed. In your case you have a highly developed telekinetic ability and the properties if a healer. In others, it might be exhibited as the ability to read minds, foretell the future, communicate with the dead, etc. Nearly all adepts are female, and the trait is often passed along from mother to daughter."

"Ah," I replied. "Things are beginning to make sense to me now, such as why I was such a washout as a student here!"

"When an Adept is sensed by a member of our world we do our best to search them out and bring them over to our dimension for training. Your mother was 18 when we found her, too old for us to have been any help, but she was told all about our world and about Hogwarts so that she could send any adept children she might have to us when they were old enough. It is just a pity that she was not able to do so until you were almost too old for it yourself," Albus concluded. "No doubt we could have taught you much at a more receptive age."

"So what you are saying is, there is probably a good reason why I never felt I truly belonged here. I was never a part of this world at all - I'm kind of from the wrong side of the tracks, and it looks like I'm sort of a magical_ idiot-savant_, to boot," I replied with some bitterness.

"Not at all my dear. An Adept may not be a fully magical person in our sense of the word, but never underestimate your own potential. There are wizards and witches in our world who do not have half the power that you do."

I acknowledged his kind comment with a smile and a nod. Still, this revelation did explain a lot of my feelings that I belonged more in my own world that I did here. Strictly speaking, we weren't even on the same plane of existence.

"Who discovered the Mundane world," I asked, "and how were the portals created?"

It was Remus' turn to give a history lesson. "A wizard visiting Muggle London several years ago stumbled across one while trying to disapparate inside a phone box. He was unable to do so, and when he came out of the box he suddenly found himself noticing subtle changes in his surroundings. While _some_ of it seemed familiar, most of it just seemed entirely wrong - signs and buildings were different and in the wrong places, the buildings seemed to have more glass and metal, the vehicles seemed sleeker and faster; the traffic was heavier. He explored for a while and realised that it indeed was not the place he had just been. He eventually found his way back to the same phone box and detected a sort of aura around the place, as though looking at a bubble with glowing edges. He stepped into it and just as suddenly found himself back where he had been before. He tried it a few more times, and observed others stepping into the same phone box, but they did not vanish as he assumed he had.

"He concluded that it only worked for him because he was a magical person, and later brought another wizard to try it. It worked for him as well, and together they began to explore the new dimension. While they found no other wizards there, or magical creatures of any kind, they realised that the people who did live there were somewhat more advanced technologically than the Muggles they knew.

"They eventually found a few other portals around London, all of which seemed to be associated with some sort of doorway, arch, gate or other small edifice, but there is really no clue as to how they got there or whether they were deliberately created. One theory is that the portals are naturally-occurring phenomenon that float freely around in a kind of inter-dimensional space, and occasionally they get caught in man-made-structures that coincidentally exist in both worlds."

"Which would make them very rare, and potentially impermanent" Albus added as an observation. 

"But, except for the portals, there is no magic there, at least none we've been able to detect so far." Remus continued. "The two wizards discovered that _own_ magic worked, but in very limited ways. It seemed that the powers they could use were the ones they possessed naturally, such as those an Adept might have. Their wands did not work, and other magical objects lost their effect. Because of the lack of magic, which is all around us here and can be drawn upon by any witch or wizard, they termed the dimension Mundane - and the name has stuck."

"That explains why I could never get my wand to work after I got home" I recalled. "I thought I had broken it." 

I hadn't gauged Severus reaction during this revelation, and realised from his appalled expression that he had no more idea about this than I had. He spoke now, and it didn't take a keen observer in human behaviour to tell he was angry. "Aside from explaining to me why the devil no one ever told me about this before, can anyone tell me what travelling to this 'Mundane' dimension is going to do to _my_ powers?"

"First of all, Severus," Albus said reassuringly, "Your not-inconsiderable natural abilities will remain intact. Your wand won't work, of course, and some other magical objects you might have wanted to take along, like pensieves, remembrols, and so forth, but we have found that many potions will work just as effectively so long as they do not require the addition of magical objects or substances derived from magical creatures."

"In other words, if it grows there it will work there?" I concluded. 

"Exactly." 

"What about spells upon another human, mind control, memory charms and the like?" Severus asked.

"The rule seems to be," Albus explained, "that if the power is derived from an object outside yourself such as a wand, it will not work, If the power comes from within you, it _will_ work."

"Then if required, I should still be able to influence someone by power of suggestion" Severus replied with satisfaction.

"Well, yes, if need be. But need I warn you that once you are living - abroad - you might find it wise to curtail the use of your powers in order to avoid detection?" Remus warned.

"Lupin," Severus asked in a silkily insinuating voice, "Have _you_ ever visited this dimension?"

"Yes, I have, many times."

"And just how is it that you manage to exist there, seeing as you are a kind of magical creature yourself?" he challenged smugly.

"Snape, you of all people should know that a werewolf is _not_ a magical creature, just a human being with a curse. And, I am quite happy to report that on the rare occasions I have had to stay there during a full moon, my curse has not take effect. It would almost be worth moving there permanently, just for that reason," he replied with dignity. "Except _now_, of course, _you'll_ be living there."

"Boys, boys, play nicely now," McGonagall scolded. "We still have a lot to discuss."

Dumbledore spoke again. "Severus, firstly I must apologize for the fact that you were never told about the Mundane dimension. That information has been a carefully guarded secret and has only been divulged on a 'need to know' basis. We assume the Dark Lord and his minions know _nothing_ of its existence. Naturally we'd like to keep it that way, so the fewer people who know about it the better.

"It has proved to be a useful place for us to hide a select few refugees temporarily, but most would prefer not to live there if they had a choice. Does knowing that you are being sent outside our own dimension affect your decision?"

I watched him struggle with his answer. It would be difficult for him to be almost completely cut off from his world and not to have full use of his powers. I would certainly understand if he changed his mind. I'd be disappointed, but I'd understand.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Forgery Class

  



	20. Forgery Class

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 20: Forgery Class 

"I would worry about being cut off from news from home," he said carefully. "And I can't say that I relish the thought of losing some ability to do magic. But I'm presuming this is only going to be temporary, only for a year or so, and I'll have you with me, Nora." He turned to me, taking my hand. "So I suppose that will be all right. Besides, right now it certainly seeems the better option!"

"The Mundane dimension is certainly the safest place for you to be right now, and getting as far away as possible from Britain and Europe will keep you even safer. Plus there's no reason to believe we can't stay in touch with you. Our operatives in London can certainly get messages to you through Mundane communication channels, though I'm not terribly familiar with any of them except the mail." Albus said.

"Certainly," I confirmed. "The transatlantic telephone is so much easier nowadays and I have a computer at home so we can even use e-mail." The latter method drew a puzzled look from some, so I elaborated.

"E-mail it's a way of sending written messages to other people anywhere in the world through a network of computers called the Internet. Your people in London will be able to get access in almost any public library or in other places where you can rent time on computers." Still drawing blank looks, I simply added "I can show your people how to do it when we go there tomorrow and set up an e-mail address for them."

"Well, if that's all settled, and we are all finished eating," Dumbledore pronounced, "I suppose Nora and Severus had better go along with Minerva and see about creating this photograph." 

"Come, Nora, you said your passport was in your room? Why don't we go there and have a look at it?" Professor McGonagall proposed. Remus asked to come along, and Severus grudgingly agreed.

Once back in my room I produced my passport and an old photo I had of my father, just in case she needed a picture to transfigure into one of Severus. 

Examining the passport, Minerva suggested, "Why can't I just make a duplicate of this one? Then all I'll need to do is change the photograph and the details."

"But it's a Canadian passport," I objected. "Severus will be needing a British one, and I have no idea what they look like." 

"If he were already a Canadian citizen, he'd have a Canadian passport, wouldn't he?" Remus asked.

"What are you going to do when they run your phoney passport number through the computer at Customs and Immigration?" 

In answer, Severus turned and looked into my eyes with a penetrating look. I suddenly found all traces of doubt melting away everything was going to be _just_ fine... _nothing_ to worry about...

As he looked away, I shook my head to clear it. "Whoa, you caught me off guard there, but I'll be on my toes next time. But seriously, that's a really good trick. As long as the customs officer looks you right in the eye, we'll just breeze right through. We could be smuggling diamonds while we're at it!"

"Don't laugh, we might be doing just that unless I can get my money out of Gringotts!"

"All right then," Minerva began, getting out her wand, "it certainly won't hurt to give this a try. And if it doesn't work, then you can always get a forged passport through your other channels."

"I've no doubt we could get some expert advice from those people on the best way to set this up for place of birth, dates, etc." Remus said. These were the people the wizard operatives knew who were experts in setting up false identities and the like.

She laid my passport down on my desk and waved her wand over it. "Duplicato!" she incanted, and lying next to the little black booklet was a perfect copy, right down to the entrance stamps.

"Now for some adjustments. First the name and details." She focused for a moment, passed her hand over the page and I watched in fascination as letters began scrambling and unscrambling themselves. Now the passport read Snape, Severus. "Middle name?" she inquired.

"Can we leave that off?" he replied irritably. "I never cared for it."

"Shall we give you one? How about Alastair?" she asked briskly.

Severus glared at her. "Right then, we'll leave it off. Not everyone has one, I suppose," Minerva said. "Date of birth?" 

"October 30th, 1957."

"Now let's see where should we make the place of birth?"

"You can just leave it as Toronto for now," I suggested, "and the issuing office, you can leave that as Toronto as well, you can always change it later."

"Let's have a look at the issue and expiry dates." She was quickly becoming an expert.

"We should probably leave those too, it will look like we both got them at the same time," I said.

"Right, then I'll just make the passport number one higher than yours and that should do it." She checked to see all the places where the number appeared and changed all of them. 

"And now for the photo" She looked up at Severus appraisingly for a moment then back at the picture. The duplicate of my photo morphed into a perfect likeness of him, except that he was wearing a broad toothy grin.

Remus laughed out loud. "They'll never buy that," he chortled. 

Minerva looked up with a twinkle in her eye. "Ooops" she chuckled. Instantly the picture assumed his more customary scowl. 

"Possibly more neutral, Minerva," I suggested. "Passport photos usually make you look like you've been hit in the back of the head with a brick!" The picture took on a slightly more relaxed expression. "But the clothes are all wrong" In his high-necked vest with just a touch of white collar showing, he looked like a priest. I offered the photo of my father as an example. Now there was just a hint of an open-necked sport shirt. "Darker, don't you think?" Another adjustment and it was black.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed, picking it up and examining it next to mine. The photo was an exact likeness. The texture of the paper, the cover, even the lamination was perfect. I handed it to Severus. "What do you think?" 

Severus grimaced at his own image. Minerva had done an excellent job. "As long as it passes muster," he replied, "but then I can make _sure_ it does" He began to peer at all the writing inside. "I'm not going to have to learn to speak French, am I?" he muttered, looking at all the translated text inside.

"Oh heavens, I almost forgot the signature!" Minerva cried. Taking back the book, she magically erased my signature and handed it back to Severus. "Your autograph, Monsieur." A pen was produced and his name was signed. 

Remus examined the results with satisfaction. "That certainly will save us a lot of trouble; we won't have to get the marriage certificate and other documents, if he can get into the country just using this passport."

"Then I won't have to apply to Canadian Immigration to sponsor him in, will I? If he has this it means he's already a citizen." This would certainly cut a lot of corners, if it worked, and trim at least a week off our time frame. Then my mind started ticking away. "If it weren't for the fact that he needs to set up a bank account, the passport would be all he'd need. Once he's living there I doubt anybody would be asking any awkward questions, unless he wanted to apply for a job or something..."

"Not bloody likely..." Severus interjected.

"...But he _will_ need a social insurance number for the bank's records, and I imagine that has to be registered with the government somewhere."

"The forgers in London _might_ be able to handle all that and create any identity cards he might need. But we should still explore the marriage and sponsorship option with them just in case they can't make this work. I really have no idea what they can accomplish for us," Remus said.

Agreeing to leave the solving of these details for the next day, Severus and I thanked Minerva for her help, and she and Lupin said their good nights. 

After they had left, Severus turned to me. "Now about that item I wanted to give you"

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: The Gift

  



	21. The Gift

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling, who is my own creation. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 21: The Gift 

I was in suspense as Severus produced a flat midnight blue velvet box from a pocket inside his robe. 

"These belonged to my mother," he said. "I found them while going through my things and I want you to have them."

I gulped as I opened the box. Inside was a strand of the most beautiful pearls I had ever seen. They were not overly large, but the lustre and subtle colours were outstanding. 

"Are they real?" I asked, a silly question. What witch would wear _faux _pearls?

"There are absolutely genuine, and not created by enchantment either. These pearls were presented to my maternal great grandmother by the Merpeople in thanks for a service she did for them. They've been passed down through my mother's side of the family and now I would like you to wear them."

I was overcome. They were so beautiful, and looked so valuable. "I don't know if I can accept these. Surely there must be someone in your own family who should have them."

"I have no sisters - any longer - I can't think of anyone else I would rather see wearing them. Please - at least wear them as long as we are together, which I hope will be a very long time." He took them from my hand and fastened them around my neck Leading me over to a full-length mirror on a stand at the other side of the room, we admired them together. They were a medium length, just slightly graduated.

I looked at the image of the two of us in the tall mirror. In past relationships, I remembered, there was always that first moment when I caught sight of my partner and myself standing in front of a mirror or caught in a reflection in a store window. Sometimes the pairing looked right; sometimes it looked terribly wrong. In this case, with Severus standing just behind me and to my left, it looked so right. His eyes were on mine in the mirror and his expression was one of longing, love, and ineffable sadness.

I turned to face him, putting my arms around his neck. "Why so sad?" I asked gently.

"I'm not in fact I think I might be happy for the first time in a long time. But seeing you in those pearls made me think of my mother, just for a moment. You are nothing like her, but she was as beautiful as yourself. I loved her very much. It's a shame she was so" but here, he stopped. 

"So unhappy? So ill?" I asked quietly

"So _evil_." 

I knew from his expression of pain that I shouldn't press. After a moment, I said "The pearls are beautiful, Severus. I will cherish them."

" I love you so much, Nora. I know it's been a difficult day for you and you've had a lot of new things thrown at you, but I hope you do believe that, at least."

"Yes, I do. But I have a lot of new facts to digest and I confess I'm very tired. Maybe we should think about getting some sleep."

"I want to make love to you, Nora." The dark urgency in his voice made me shiver.

"Yes" I whispered.

He began to undress me slowly. I longed to help him out of his robe but some kind of languor prevented me from doing anything but stand there and let him peel away my clothing, except for the pearls. He turned me toward the mirror so I could watch. It was unbearably erotic to see him fully dressed, embracing my naked form from behind, his black silky robe falling around me like the wings of a giant bat. His expression was utterly solemn, even severe. Lifting my hair he lightly kissed my shoulders and the nape of my neck. One hand circled my right breast and the other went to the cleft between my thighs. As he fondled me I watched, almost fainting with helpless passion, as he bent his mouth to suckle the side of my neck. A strand of his midnight hair fell over his pallid forehead. The reflected image was of vampire and victim, one of my favourite fantasies. I swooned. 

He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. I lay immobile as he undressed himself, my mouth dry with desire. I drank in the sight of him, his pale, slender yet taut body, the fine black hairs on his chest and belly, tapering down to a thin line below the navel, leading to his sex.

Kneeling on the bed between my legs he pulled me towards him. Suddenly finding the will to move, I raised my hips to his as he pushed himself into me. Our coupling was slow but intense. I came in a matter of minutes, but he was not finished with me yet.

Turning me over onto my stomach he covered me from behind and lifted my hips slightly. Slipping into me, he used his slender finger to pleasure me from the front. The sensation was incredible. Again, I felt myself spilling over with ecstasy.

Finally, the two of us lying face to face again, he lay over me, his chest rubbing against my breasts. I embraced him tightly. As he finally climaxed he cried out, sharply, once... It almost sounded like a brief wail of agony. 

* * *

I woke early. Remembering my appointment with Remus Lupin, I knew I had to meet him in the Great Hall at nine. It was now seven. Time enough to bathe, dress and eat. 

Severus had been sleeping peacefully beside me, but my waking had disturbed him. 

"I have to get up," I murmured.

"Yes, you have to go into London today with ... that man" he snarled softly.

I chuckled. "It must terribly vexing to you that I'm spending the day away with your 'best friend' while you have to stay behind."

"It wouldn't bother me quite so much if you were going with - say - Professor McGonagall," he retorted. 

"Now Severus, I might almost think you were jealous."

"I've _seen_ the way he looks at you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Remus has been a perfect gentleman. I'm sure he has no intention of horning in on your territory and even if he tried, you have nothing to worry about on that score. He's not even my type."

"And what is your type?" he growled more playfully.

"Tall, dark and sinister, _apparently_," I replied, stroking his black hair. "And _what_ was that little mind trick you played on me last night? Why couldn't I move?" I asked as I rose. 

"You said you were tired" he drawled. "I didn't think you would mind if I did all the work."

"Well, it was" I started, trying to sound irritated. I had to admit it was the most stirring sexual encounter I had ever had. "It was amazing," I concluded. "But DON'T make a habit of it!"

"I'm afraid I did make a bit of a habit of it when I was working as a spy for Dumbledore. It's not hard to plant a suggestion even in another wizard's mind, as long as their guard is down and so long as you are subtle about it. What I did was suggest to you that you didn't _want_ to move, it wasn't that you _couldn't_ move."

"There was more than that Do you read minds as well?"

"To a degree, but it's more like images or flashes."

"Well, you certainly picked up some kind of image from _me_, Mr. Svengali. How did you know that vampires are my favourite fantasy?"

He gave me a curious look then. "I got an image from you of wanting a dark man to overpower you, but I thought you were thinking of me!"

"Of course I was thinking of you! It's just that our reflection in the mirror was so much like a fantasy image I've had since I was about thirteen" I was beginning to get embarrassed. 

"You think vampires are _sexy_?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, in the, um, popular mythology of my world, they are often depicted that way."

"I would guess then that you have never had an encounter with a _real_ vampire. If you had, you certainly would NOT think they are sexy nasty, foul unclean things!" he spat vehemently.

"Thanks for setting me straight." Another bubble burst. "But as long as you are willing to play the part of one of my sexy fantasy vampires on occasion" I suggested in a sultry tone, picking up his silken robe from the floor.

He favoured me with a rare but wicked smile as he snatched it from my hand.

"Seriously though, how well CAN you read minds?" I asked, thinking it might come in handy at some point.

"If someone is deliberately trying to send me a thought I can usually pick it up pretty easily."

"Well, say we were in some kind of difficulty, and I wanted to say something to you without anyone hearing. Would you pick up on it?"

He thought for a moment. "If I were standing right next to you it would be easy. But if you were at a distance, I'm not sure it would work."

"What am I thinking right now?" I asked him.

"You _naughty_ girl! I should turn you over my knee and spank you," he countered with mock sternness.

"OK, so that one was pretty obvious," I grinned, trying hard to get the image of his threatened punishment out of my fevered brain. "You know, this might be worth an experiment. But I'm afraid I have to get ready to go, so it will have to wait for another time."

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Field Trip

  



	22. Field Trip

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 22: Field Trip 

Hogsmeade is like a village caught in a time warp: everything about it reminds me of a movie about post-war Britain. Remus and I had travelled by rowboat as far as the lake would take us, and walked the rest of the way. We arrived there by just before ten, which was the time our Portkey was due to take us to London. 

I had only travelled by Portkey once before, but it was a curious way to travel. One had to be prearranged and set up at a specific location to transport people to another specific location, and they had to be used at a set time or they just vanished. They took the form of a very ordinary object, usually a piece of rubbish or something another person (particularly a Muggle) would not want to pick up and use by accident. In this case, the Portkey was located just beyond the town limits of Hogsmeade, and it was in the shape of, disgustingly enough, a rather flat dead cat.

At the appointed time Remus picked it up and placed my hand on it. With an unsettling pulling sensation, we suddenly found ourselves in a grimy back alley somewhere in London. It smelled nearly as unlovely as the cat had; I couldn't wait to get my smart little navy suit and high heels out of there.

"Now, before we leave here, I want you to take careful note of our surroundings. Should we become separated for any reason, we're to meet back here at seven p.m. sharp, for that is when our return Portkey leaves."

"What is the Portkey this time?" I asked. Please let it not be another dead animal.

Remus bent down to an empty whiskey bottle lying beside some trash bins. "This should be it hereas yes, I thought so. Now," he said, "if I'm correct, we should be just a hop, skip and jump from Emmett's Public House, which is where we're to meet our contact."

"Are we in Muggle London?" I asked, feeling a bit disoriented, as we made our way out to the street.

"Yes," he replied. "Once we fill him in on the situation, we will ask our contact will take us to Mundane London, through a portal near here. There we will hopefully meet with his people, and they should be able to give us some advice on what's the best course of action. We should probably show them the passport McGonagall made; do you have them with you?"

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "I can't _believe_ I left it behind!" I could have kicked myself too much on my mind this morning, no doubt.

Remus looked mildly annoyed, but replied, "Never mind, you've assured us it's a good reproduction, so it probably won't matter if they see it or not. They still might think it will be better to set Snape up with a British passport anyway."

Emmett's Pub was just up the street, and a very nasty, dark and shabby street it was, too. All this cloak and dagger stuff was beginning to make me think I was seriously overdressed this morning, especially with Severus' gift hanging around my neck. Remus was more sensibly dressed in blue jeans and old brown tweed jacket, but he was wearing a pair of ridiculously oversized white runners. Someone must have told him that this was the latest style in Muggle footwear. 

The pub reeked of last evening's beer and cigarettes; I gave my chair a quick swipe with a paper napkin before I sat down. The place looked genteel enough but had definitely seen better days. We were the only occupants at this hour of the morning, except for a ratty-looking old drunk in the corner who looked like he'd spent the night there.

The barman gruffly asked what we wanted, and Remus looked inquiringly at me. "A bit early in the day for me," I said with distaste, "Perhaps an orange juice if they have any."

Remus ordered an "orange juice for the lady and the Luck of the Irish for myself."

I wound up with orange pop, and as Remus paid for our drinks with some very well-worn pound notes, the reprobate in the corner suddenly came alive and lurched over to us, hand extended.

Oh great, I thought, a panhandler. To my surprise, Remus took the man's extended hand and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. "Algernon Welkin, old man, good to see you again!" he exclaimed.

"Remus Lupin, as I live and breathe. I had no idea they were sending you! How long has it been? Five, six years?" Remus nodded in agreement. "And the young lady is?" our contact inquired in a remarkably upper class accent. Proper introductions were made.

"Come, let's sit over here where it's more private," Algernon suggested.

How we could be more private in an empty pub, I had no idea, but off we went to a nearby booth. I left my orange pop behind.

Our contact's appearance seemed to smarten up as we sat down; his clothing looked a lot less dishevelled than it had done. 

He and Remus spent a moment catching up on old times; then it was down to business.

"I've been given to understand," 'Algie' began, "That Severus Snape has found himself in a bit of a pickle."

"Yes, 'You-Know-Who' sent the Dementors after him, but fortunately they failed in their first attempt," Remus explained. "Naturally we fear The Dark Lord will not fail a second time, so there really is no safe hiding place for him. Dumbledore wants him out of Europe altogether, which is where our Miss Sterling comes in. She is to take him back with her to North America, where Severus should be able to remain safe indefinitely."

"Hmm, well, America, I don't know" our man responded dubiously. There's said to have been some Death Eater activity over there recently. It's rumoured that Voldemort's people have started up a cell in New York, of all places."

"That would be Muggle New York, wouldn't it? We are actually proposing to send him to Mundane Canada, to a small city called Stratford."

"Mundane Canada?" he replied with astonishment. "We have NEVER sent any of our operatives there. Don't even know what we'll find there, really."

"It's all quite civilized, I assure you," I offered with some amusement. "No wild Indians to speak of, and most of our roads have been paved."

"Oh, of course, my dear, of course, no disparagement intended. It's just that none of our people ever ventured quite that far outside the sphere of our world. You're from there, are you?"

"Yes," I said, "I am an Adept, born in Toronto, and was brought through to your world when I was 17 to be trained at Hogwarts Academy. I went back there recently to take a position as a mediwitch." There was the short version of my recently revised personal history. 

"The opportunity has presented itself, you see, for Miss Sterling to take Snape back with her. She'll be a guide and companion for him, so we trust the transition won't be too difficult for him." 

"How is she to get him over there? I hear they have strict immigration laws."

"One plan is for her to pose as his wife and sponsor him in; the alternate plan is for him to use a false Canadian passport, which we have already created for him. Plan B should work for the short term but there are some flaws in it. If we decide to go with Plan A, he'll need to have a more complete identity created for him, but for this he needs a British passport and some other documents. That's where I hope you can help us."

"Hmm, I see. This sounds like a job for the 'Goodge Street Irregulars'," Algie mused. "I'll have to see if I can set up a meeting. In the meantime, you two will have to keep yourselves occupied until I know more. Check back here in about two hours, and I'll let you know what I've set up." 

Not relishing the thought of hanging about in this neighbourhood for two hours, I was relieved when Remus suggested we go to a nearby shopping district. 

"One thing we might want to shop for is some luggage for Severus," I said. "He'll be needing something to carry his things in."

"A fine idea," Remus agreed. "Also, we'll be paying a visit to Gringotts later today to see about Snape's finances. I have an official letter from Dumbledore and signed by Snape authorizing us to take out some of his galleons, or some of the school's if they won't allow it," he explained, taking from an apparently normal-sized jacket pocket an impossibly long, colourful and ornately tasselled scroll. I motioned desperately at him to put it back in his pocket before anyone saw it. 

"That certainly looks official, all right," I observed wryly.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT : The "Goodge Street Irregulars"  



	23. The Goodge Street Irregulars

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 23: The "Goodge Street Irregulars" 

Two hours later, having made a successful purchase of a handsome matching black leather suitcase and flight bag for Severus, (at great personal expense - let's call it a "wedding gift") we returned to Emmett's Public House.

Mr. Welkin was already there, and it seemed that either he had changed his attire, or it had changed itself: he now wore grey trousers, a navy sports jacket, yellow silk ascot and a pale pink shirt. The older man was scrubbed, shaved and brushed and looked almost nauseatingly cheery. 

The pub itself had received a bit of a transformation since our earlier visit. Apparently the cleaning crew had arrived sometime in the interim, and with a modest lunchtime crowd of respectable-looking if somewhat shabby regulars the place looked much more inviting. As we were both feeling a bit peckish Remus suggested we try the fish and chips, and I must admit they were surprisingly good. 

Algernon had good news. He had arranged a meeting with his "Irregulars" at an office on Goodge Street in Mundane London at two that afternoon. The nearest known portal to there was King's Cross; it was a short trip to Goodge St. Station by Underground once we'd crossed over. 

* * *

Once at King's Cross, Welkin led us to the particular door that had the portal. "It only works one way," he explained. "You must be on THIS side of it to go through, no matter which dimension you are coming from. Whichever place you're NOT, that's where you'll end up. If you go at it from the other side you'll simply stay where you are." It seemed a convoluted explanation but I caught the logic of it. "Now if you'll look closely at the doorway, you'll see a thin bubble of light surrounding it." I looked as hard as I could, but I could see nothing.

"Can you see it, Nora?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid I can't," I replied glumly. "Apparently only you people can see it."

"No matter, we know it will still work for you as a portal even if you can't see the aura." Algernon said. We'll make sure to give you a map of all the known portals so you'll be able to return if you need to."

"That would be very helpful," I replied gratefully.

"Before we go through, I want to show you something."

Welkin now took us through the main entrance into the Muggle version of King's Cross. It was a busy, bustling place, but decidedly old-fashioned in appearance. Entering the platform area I saw that many of the trains were old-style black steam locomotives. It was like stepping back in time.

"Now," he said, "We'll go through to the Mundane side and see the difference."

Leaving the station, we came back in again through the special door. Walking through I had felt a slight buzzing sensation on my skin, so slight I hadn't noticed it when I had passed through it fifteen years earlier, but now I was looking for it. 

As soon as we were through, the long scroll Remus was carrying in his short pocket suddenly thrust its way out. Remus grabbed for it before it could fall to the floor and shoved it into the front of his jacket. Calmly I opened the large suitcase I had just bought and slipped it inside, no harm done. 

Algernon shook with laughter. "Using an Infinite Capacity Pocket, were you, Lupin?" 

My companion nodded sheepishly. "I'd forgotten that it would stop working as soon as we crossed over. Alas, it's only a Finite Capacity Pocket now." 

In the station I was immediately struck by the contrast. It still had the same basic architecture, but with small modern touches like computer screens announcing departures and arrivals, and better lighting. Entering the platform area I saw what I expected to see: sleek, streamlined high-speed trains. I was definitely back in my own dimension.

We found the entrance to the Underground and made our way to Goodge Street. Entering a small non-descript modern office building Welkin led us to a door marked "J.M. Walsh & Associates". We were greeted by a pretty secretary, who took us to a small meeting room with an oval table. It all looked completely normal and above board. "Manny will be with you in a moment," she assured us as she closed the door.

Presently Mr. J. Manny Walsh himself entered the room, dressed to the nines in a shiny blue suit, accompanied by a slim young man with spiky bleached blonde hair dressed in black t-shirt and jeans, and a healthy-looking black woman with dreadlocks and a colourful tunic top. 

"Algie, good to see you again," Manny said as he glad-handed our contact. "You know my associates, Jason and Vera? They'll be assisting you and your friend's with their requirements. Jason is my computer expert and Vera here is an _artiste_," he said, by way of introduction to us.

We sat at the table. Remus began to explain what we needed, but Algernon stopped him.

"I've already pretty well filled Manny in on Plan A and Plan B," he said. "He thinks Plan B is the best route, but we'll need to create a British identity for him make some changes to the passport."

"Yes, we already have a Canadian passport for him, but at the moment it says he was born in Toronto," Remus added by way of explanation to Vera, who appeared to be the forgery expert.

"Is it a _real_ one?" she asked, obviously believing it was stolen.

"No it's a forgery, but a very expert one. We had some of our own people make it up, but they don't have the tools to do the background work required to create an identity for him." 

"May I see it?" she asked, hand extended.

"We thought it safer if we didn't bring it along with us, this trip." Remus explained, saving me the embarrassment of admitting I'd left it in my room. "However, our people will be able to make any alterations you might suggest."

Jason spoke up now. "That part's easy, just change the place of birth to the place we'll tell you. We'll hack into UK Gov, plant his identity in the appropriate places, then Vera here will create a birth certificate of the appropriate vintage to match. Then we'll have to do some work on the Canadian end of things, create a Social Insurance number, health card? Ontario, right? O.K., O.H.I.P. card, driver's license, what else d'ya need? A good credit record?" This guy knew his stuff. 

"A drivers license won't be necessary," I said, "but then everyone has one and it might come in handy as ID. You'd need a photo though."

"We'll need photos for everything," Vera said sharply.

"Can you just supply us with the cards and we can add the photos later? Our people are really very good," Remus assured them. "Since he's not here we don't have any, and it will take too long to get them back to you"

"It's not the way we usually work," Vera said petulantly. (It seemed she was a temperamental 'artiste'.) "There's the whole issue of lamination, you know."

"Our people have that pretty well covered," Remus told her. 

"I'd really like to find out a little more about your techniques," she snipped. "If they're as good as you say But if you expect to get this bloke through Canadian immigration with half-assed forgeries, you're just _asking_ for trouble."

'I think they'll be fine," I said quietly. "I was quite impressed with the passport. Anyway, I know you'll do a top-notch job on the other documents. Oh... I almost forgot we'll also need a marriage license and certificate on file. Dated early last year, I think? That will support the landed immigrant status."

"We'll check on the dates and make sure it's early enough for the paperwork to have gone through," Jason said, eyeing me narrowly, "but why go to the bother? Are you trying to create a back story that you've been married for three years?"

"Well, that was the idea, I guess" I replied uncertainly.

"You shackin' up with this bloke at your place or what? How's it gonna to look to your friends and neighbours when you suddenly show up with a 'husband' that they've never seen before?"

"Good point." I said. "Mr. Welkin, what do you think?" 

Algernon thought about it for a moment and said, "Well, I don't see that it's necessary to go to the trouble if we've already established citizenship. We'll just come up with some other sort of 'back story' for him." 

"I have an idea," I said as one suddenly popped into my mind. "We'll say he was a professor at a private school in the U.K well, he was," I responded to Vera's incredulous stare, "and went to Canada on a sabbatical a few years ago, decided to stay, got his citizenship, and was back over here tying up loose ends with some family business."

"And you met up with him here, and the two of you are returning together." Remus concluded.

"Something like that, yes." It was as close to the truth as we could get, I suppose. It might also go a long way towards explaining how he had suddenly come into a great deal of money.

"All right," Algernon said briskly, "That's the plan then. We'll need a U.K. birth certificate, Canadian immigration papers dated three years ago, a social insurance card, health card, driver's license and all the supporting backup work you need to do."

"Right then, we have our orders," Manny said. "How long do you figure it will take, children?"

"About three days for the computer work," Jason said. 

"After Jase gets the numbers sorted out, it'll take me about two days to create the documents," Vera answered. "I have all the materials on hand that I need, I think. Wish I had some photos though."

"We'll see what we can do about that," Algernon said. "Perhaps we can get some pictures back to you in a day or two, since it doesn't look like that will hold you up."

"Yes, I have a camera back at the - um - school," I said. "I'll just need to get some film for it."

"Colour ones, preferably printed on matte paper, or just give us the film." Vera confirmed. "Full-frontal head and shoulders, at least three different poses with different clothing if possible. If not, we'll take care of that. Size isn't terribly important as long as they're clear, as I'll be scanning them."

"In five days, then, all shall be provided." Manny said. "We'll send the invoice to the usual address, I presume?"

Algernon nodded. Everyone rose and shook hands. It had been a successful meeting, I reckoned.

On the way back to the Underground, we stopped at a chemist's to pick up some film for my camera. Remus could pop back into London after I had taken the photos. Welkin would drop it off at Goodge Street. It sounded like a good plan.

It was now about three o'clock. The men wanted to take a little break and I had to make a couple of telephone calls. We found a likely looking pub with a phone box out front, and the men went inside for a pint.

Good the phone was one of the new kind that took credit cards. Time to call my mother. I steeled myself.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Phoning Home


	24. Phoning Home

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 24: Phoning Home 

Transatlantic calls aren't nearly as difficult as they used to be. Once you get past all the country codes and extra numbers, the person on the other end sounds just like they are on the next street, not halfway around the world and speaking through a very long tube. 

My mother answered right away. Being about five hours ahead of Eastern Standard Time, it was only about ten in the morning there. 

"Hi, Mum, it's me," I said.

"Gosh! Nora! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Are you all right? Where are you calling from?" 

"I'm fine, Mum. I'm just in London for the day, doing some errands. Listen, it looks like I'll be back home in a week or so. Some things happened here, and I need to come home early."

"Didn't things work out for you?" she asked, with a voice full of motherly concern.

"Actually everything worked out fine, but they just don't seem need my help any more," I lied. "Since there's not enough for me to do here I decided to come home."

"Well, I'll be happy to see you, honey, but I thought you might consider, you know, staying on over there. Did you feel that you didn't fit in?"

"It's not like that, Mum. I really can't explain everything now, but I'm bringing someone back with me. I met a man"

"Really! Are you getting married?"

"Well, no, I don't know, at least not right away."

"Is he... you know like us?"

"Um, yes and no. If you mean what I think you mean then yes, he's like us."

"He's a wizard, then."

"Yes," I replied, grateful that no one else could hear the other half of this conversation. 

"What on Earth does he want to come over here for?"

"Well, to be with me, I assume!" I hated answering all these questions, especially since I didn't know how much I could tell her and it is really difficult for me to keep things from my mother.

"Hmm. So he loves you then?"

"He's told me that, yes."

"And you love him?"

What was the answer to that? "Yes" I said finally.

"You're not sure. Well, I hope you know what you're doing," she replied with a note of scepticism in her voice. "When will I meet him?"

"Look, when we're back and we're all settled, we'll have you up for a visit. Or maybe we'll drive up to the city and see you. How does that sound?" As if I was looking forward to that!

"I suppose that's all right, but I had hoped you might stop here for a day or so when you got back. When's your flight?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't booked it yet. We still have a few things to sort out yet. I'll call you and let you know, OK?" Waves of disapproval and disappointment were emanating from the earpiece. Was that a Witch thing or just a Mother thing? "But we'll probably be going straight back to Stratford from the airport, you understand." 

"All right then, I'll guess see you when you find the time. I should let you go now, this must be costing you a small fortune."

"O.K. Mum, bye for now, see you soon. Love you!"

"I love you too, honey," she replied.

I rang off, sighing. Every conversation I'd had with her for the past fifteen years had been like this. I wasn't sure what I was going to have to do in order to win her approval and why, at the advanced age of 33, did I still feel I _needed_ it?

Now it was time to call my young friend Angie, who was staying in my house. Would she even be up at this hour, I wondered? Being an artist and a free spirit meant she was also a bit of a night owl. No doubt she'd been up at her studio until all hours working on some new masterpiece and was still in bed.

Dialling my own number, I had to wait about seven rings before she finally picked up. She had disconnected my answering machine, it appeared.

"Lo?" a sleepy voice croaked across the pond.

"Hey, you lazy cow, its time you were up and weeding my garden!" I chided her.

"Witchie-Poo! How the hell are you?" she shrieked. Witchie-Poo was her silly nickname for me; she jokingly told me she thought I was _some_ kind of a white witch in the fictional "Practical Magic" mode, but really had no idea what I could actually do. 

"I'm great, Ange, I just called to warn you I'm coming home early."

"Really? That's terrific! All your patients keep asking me when you're coming back. But why so soon?"

"Well, it's a long story, kiddo, but it can wait 'til I get home. So how's Magenta?" I asked. (Magenta was my cat, sister to a now deceased male I had also owned named Riff-Raff.)

"She's doing fine," Angie answered. "The garden is looking good not as good as when _you're_ here of course, but we've had great weather and I've been watering and weeding faithfully."

"Great How are _you_ doing?" I asked.

"Good! I've just started working on some new stuff. I can't wait to show it to you. But um, I hope you won't be mad at me or anything, but I've been using your computer."

"Uh, yeah?" I said cautiously, prepared to be outraged.

"Yeah, well Dougie lent me a copy of PhotoShop and I installed it on your computer and I've been playing around with it." Then she added quickly before I could get a word in, "I've got a few files on your hard drive but I'll get them off as soon as I can figure out how. Maybe Dougie can bring his portable CD burner over or something."

I groaned. All I needed was a bunch of new software installed on my PC and Angie's geek friend Dougie fooling around with my system. "Why don't you wait until I get back? We'll figure it out then." I said as patiently as possible.

"I'm thinking I might get myself one, as soon as I can afford it. It's pretty cool what you can do on these things."

I couldn't see Angie giving up her brushes and paints for a mouse and pixels, but it was a brave new world. 

"Anyway, Ange, I'm bringing a brand-new boyfriend home with me!" I said, changing the subject.

"Oooh did you hook up with some hunky young Brit, or is it some dusty old professor from that school you're working at?"

I chuckled. Severus didn't really fit either of those categories, so I told her he was a semi-hunky not-quite middle-aged professor. 

"Can't wait to meet him, Doll. When're you coming back?""

"Not sure of the dates yet, but it'll be in a week or so. We have some loose ends to tie up here and we haven't even booked a flight yet. I'm just in London for the day running some errands and I thought I should give you a heads-up so you'd have time to find a place to stay." Angie seemed to live from house-sit to house-sit, since she had no place of her own other than her warehouse studio.

"Well, I can bunk in the studio if I can't find anything else," she said wistfully.

"You know I would let you stay on for a bit if I could, but it would be kind of awkward with the New Guy and all."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll be gone before you get back just let me know, when, 'K?"

"Great, I'll call you in a few days and get you to book the airport shuttle for us. Anyway, I'd better get going now, I've got some people wanting to use this phone." I told her. "Oh, and could you maybe get the maid service in to clean the place before we get back? Just have them put it on my account." Knowing Angie, the place was probably a complete sty by now.

"Sure, no prob."

"See you soon, kiddo. Take care!"

"Yep, you too! Miss you!" She made a big kissy sound at me over the phone. I smiled as her impish face came to mind and I tried to picture what colour her hair would be this week. 

That chore having been taken care of, I went into the pub to find my two cohorts. Remus ordered a pint for me as I joined them.

"There's one more thing we should do while we're here," I said. "We need to find a public library or somewhere we can get onto the Internet. I want to show Mr. Welkin how to use e-mail so you can get messages to me once I'm home."

"I'm way ahead of you dear, I have an account already that I use to communicate with some of our other 'irregulars' who help us from time to time."

"That's brilliant!" I said. It seemed Welkin might not be quite the bumbler he at first appeared to be. I wrote out my e-mail address for him. "This way you can keep me posted quickly on what's happening on the other side."

"Better give me your address and telephone number as well." I did so. 

"We should be making our way back to King's Cross soon, I think," Remus said. "Nora, you and I still have some business to take care of at Gringotts."

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Gringotts

  



	25. Gringotts

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 25: Gringotts 

"Well, Algernon, it was a pleasure to see you again, as always," Remus said as we took our leave of him inside King's Cross on the Muggle side.

"Yes, Mr. Welkin, we are very grateful to you for your help. I trust we'll be seeing you again?" I said, extending my hand.

"Possibly not, my dear. By the time everything is in place and you are ready to bring Snape back with you my role in this should be finished. At any rate, I wish you the nest of luck, and if it's not impertinent to say so, much happiness to the both of you." He bent to kiss my hand; I was touched. 

"Remus, I'll see you in a couple of days when you bring the photographs." 

"I'll contact you to set up a two-way Portkey so we can do the exchange as quickly as possible," Remus advised him.

"Right then," Remus turned to me as soon as Algie had left. "Off to Diagon Alley. Do you remember the way?" 

"From here? And fifteen years later? I haven't a _clue_, Remus!" I laughed. "Lead on!"

We went to the Underground and travelled a short way by train to a station in the west end I'd never heard of. We came out onto a fairly ordinary street full of shops and soon came to a tiny dark pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. I suspected this was one of the "olives in the pimento loaf" he had referred to, as none of the Muggles passing by seemed to pay slightest notice of it, as though it wasn't there. 

We didn't stop long once inside; no one paid much attention to the fact that we hurried right through the bar to a dingy courtyard out back. I sort of remembered the routine from when I'd been brought here before. Remus started counting bricks and finally selecting the correct one he tapped it three times. The bricks around it started to wriggle this way and that until there was an opening large enough for us to pass through. This was the entrance to Diagon Alley. 

Once through, we made our way to Gringotts, passing fascinating shops carrying magical accessories of every possible kind. There was no point in stopping to look; none of these items had ever done me much good, and they certainly would not work where Severus and I were going. Still, passing a candy shop, I could not resist stopping for a moment to pick up a packet of Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans as a gift. Angie would love them and their curious packaging and I had no doubt that, as a novelty confection, there was nothing particularly magical about them.

Finally we arrived at a tall white building with bronze doors. A goblin stood guard outside. I had never seen goblins before and the creepy little thing gave me the whim-whams. I would soon be dealing with more of them, or at least Lupin would. 

We approached a rather officious member of the species at the counter and Remus presented him with the scroll from the suitcase we carried and a tiny gold key, which was tied to it. 

"We have come to withdraw some money from Severus Snape's safe, I have here a letter of authorization from Albus Dumbledore and signed by Mr. Snape himself. Here is his key."

The goblin eyed us with distaste. "What do you _mean_, bringing Muggles in here?" he barked, rather rudely pointing a quill pen at me.

"She is not a Muggle," Remus replied politely, "she's a witch."

"She smells like a Muggle to _me_," the goblin complained, sniffing. I decided to prove to him that I wasn't; suddenly he had a violent sneezing fit and an uncontrollable urge to scratch his long crooked nose.

"Ummff!" he exclaimed, realising I was behind it. "Pretty funny-smelling witch if you ask me. Very well, then, everything looks in order. Crabhand will take you down to the vault."

He had barely glanced at the scroll. I was surprised, for I had expected there would be more resistance than that, but having the key seemed to be authorization enough. 

Another of the nasty little things accompanied us to a doorway, which led to a narrow stone passage lit by torches. There were train tracks in the floor and presently a little cart came along which we were obliged to clamber into. After a wild trip underground through some very steep passageways and several dank caves that rivalled any amusement park ride I had ever been on, we stopped in front of a doorway, one of many along this corridor. This I assumed was the Snape family vault.

Crabhand used the little key to open the door. I was amazed at what we found piles upon piles of gold coins and fabulous jewellery and gems. To say his family had been wealthy had been an understatement; I couldn't believe this all belonged to him. "Here it is take what you like," the goblin croaked, somewhat cavalierly, I thought, considering it was not our money.

Remus opened the flight bag and we piled in as many of the gold coins as would fit in. "I reckon that will be enough to do him for a few years, though I have no idea what things cost where you're from," he grunted, lifting the impossibly heavy bag. There was still plenty left in the safe when he was finished.

"Now, we'll need to get it exchanged to Muggle money," he explained to Crabhand as the goblin locked up the vault. 

The ugly little fellow groaned and rolled his eyes wretchedly. "That's highly irregular, sir. I'm not even sure how much we have on hand. Oh well, up we go, then."

We climbed back into the cart and with a lurch we were transported somewhat violently up another steep passageway back to ground level. At the desk Remus presented his dilemma to the first goblin we had dealt with, who favoured us with a disgusted stare. 

"There's not much call for _Muggle_ money in here," he replied testily. "I'm not even sure how much we have on hand or in what currencies. How much do you wish to exchange?"

"The lot," Remus said, hefting the flight bag up to the counter and opening it.

Glancing inside, the goblin took a rough tally and pronounced that there were approximately 2500 Galleons in there. "In the value of the gold alone, that amounts to about 500 thousand British pounds," he said.

I blinked. At the current rate, which was just under $2.50 Canadian to the pound, last time I'd checked, that was worth well over a million dollars!

"I'll get a clerk to count it while I send Crabhand to check on our reserves. This may take a while," he warned us. Remus quietly explained to me that in order to keep a reserve of Muggle money on hand they periodically smuggled galleons into the Muggle world and sold them as gold, for cash. That was why they were worth so much. 

A goblin clerk in a visor and spectacles came to take the bag away and our former guide disappeared behind the door to the vault. Remus and I found a rather uncomfortable burgundy leather settee to sit on that was apparently stuffed with horsehair. 

A while later Crabhand returned to tell us that there was about 400 hundred thousand pounds in reserve plus just over 200 thousand American Dollars which should be more than adequate to cover our amount.

Another half hour went by before the clerk returned to confirm that we had 2,628 Galleons in the bag. If American dollars were acceptable they could accommodate the exchange. Did we have anything to carry the money in?

"I am _so_ glad I bought these today," I said as I laid the larger suitcase on the counter. The case was taken away; when it returned it was stuffed with currency. 

After signing for the money, Remus put the scroll and key back into his pocket and lifted the case. "Bloody heavy" he complained. He took his wand from another pocket and muttered "_Leviosa_!" The case suddenly seemed lighter than air. In fact he seemed to have a hard time keeping it from floating away.

"I'm not looking forward to going back through Mundane London with this when we leave. It'll be incredibly dangerous, not to mention heavy, and your 'Leviosa' charm won't work on it there." 

"You'll have to see what you can do to lighten the load. The two of you will have to spread it out between you. Plus, I trust you'll be depositing a large amount of it into a bank before you go abroad."

"True, it's just getting it to the bank. Though I suppose if nobody has any idea what's in it we should be relatively safe carrying it around," I surmised. "Getting what's left into Canada might be harder."

"Snape should be able to effectively remove that obstacle," Remus replied. "I understand he has a natural talent for persuading people that things are _not_ what they seem."

"Yes, indeed. I have a feeling it's a talent that's going to come in very handy, very soon." 

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Mugging in Muggletown


	26. Mugging in Muggletown

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 26: Mugging in Muggletown

We still had a couple of hours to kill before finding our Portkey and going back to Hogsmeade. Remus suggested we go find a pub, but I wanted to explore Diagon Alley a little first. Somehow knowing this place really was something _totally_ outside my realm of existence made it all the more fascinating. I felt like I was in a fairy story. 

Looking in the shops at all the wonderful magical devices, some of them seeming no more than toys but with incredibly intricate spells to make them work, I regretted I couldn't take any of them home with me. But spying a colourful little carousel with magical creatures instead of horses, I asked Remus what he thought it would look like if there were no magic in it.

"I suppose all the little creatures would still be there, only they wouldn't be animated. The rest of it's just a clockwork mechanism and I presume that would work just fine."

Even if it didn't work as it did here, it was still a beautiful little object. I had a few galleons of my own to spend, (a galleon in this world does not buy nearly as much as it's value in gold in the outside world!) so I purchased it and had it wrapped up as a gift for my mother.

Finally it was time to leave Diagon Alley and make our way back to the alley near Emmett's Pub, where Remus would no doubt want to stop in for a pint or a whiskey. I knew where it was, to a point, but as we had made so many little side trips, I was a more than a bit turned about. Remus would guide me there so I didn't worry too much about it.

"It's close enough to walk," he assured me "but it's still a few bocks from here. We can get a taxi if you like."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," I agreed. Why on earth had I worn heels today with all this walking to do?

As Remus stepped out from the curb to hail a passing cab, I suddenly felt hands roughly grabbing my purse. I was wearing it with the strap over my head on the opposite shoulder, which I now know you should _never_ do. The strap caught on my neck, nearly strangling me as I was spun around. Finding it too hard to wrestle the purse away from me, my assailant grabbed the empty flight bag I was carrying and ran off with that instead. 

As all this was happening, I had a glimpse of Lupin's horrified face as he stepped into the waiting cab. The cab sped off and he was gone.

Frightened out of my wits, I tried to catch my breath. But the worst was yet to come. Looking about for help, I spied a dark figure hidden in a nearby doorway. "Oh god, not _another_ one!" I quickly bent to remove my shoes and prepared for flight, but the figure did not approach. Instead, a deeply metallic voice filled my head and a feeling of fear and anxiety gripped my insides. 

"Beware! If you assist those who challenge the Dark Lord your fate will be sealed. There is no escape for those who defy him! No escape!"

The figure receded into the shadows and was gone. 

Really shaken now, I tried to take stock. The worst thing was, some minion of Voldemort's just tried to warn me against helping Severus. This was bad, they knew who I was and that there was some plan of escape for him involving me. Secondly, Lupin had vanished and I had no idea where to go to find the Portkey. Thirdly, they had made off with the expensive new flight bag, but fortunately there was nothing in it. 

Where was Remus? Perhaps if I just waited a few minutes he would return to rescue me... surely he would not leave me stranded here? 

But what if he had been taken away by one of Voldemort's henchmen? Obviously the mugging was a set up in order to throw me off guard, and the cab that had taken Lupin had sped off before he could even get the door closed. The cabbie must have been in on it as well. Were there other men inside? Hopefully, if it had been only a diversion, no real harm would come to him.

Obviously I was going to have to get myself back to Emmett's Pub and hope to meet up with him there. At least, I reasoned, it was a _real_ pub and not a Wizard one like the Leaky Cauldron, so all I had to do was find out where it was and take a cab there. Except I realised that other than a few coins I had no English money on me. _Damn_. I would have to take the Underground.

Putting my shoes back on and straightening up my clothes, I warily continued down the street looking for a phone box. I found one in the next street but to my dismay there was no directory. 

I searched in vain through my purse looking for an English coin to use, but in my panic could only seem to turn up sickles and knuts. Then I remembered I didn't need a coin to call directory assistance.

"I need an address for Emmett's Public House," I inquired.

"For what street?" a disembodied voice said.

"I don't know the street. I'm looking for the address."

"We cannot give out that information."

"Why the hell not?"

"This is a telephone directory service, not a city directory. You will need to call the party yourself and ask for the address."

"I don't _have_ their bloody telephone number." I replied, my impatience growing.

"For which name do you require a number?"

"Emmett's Public House," I repeated slowly through clenched teeth.

"We have three listings for an Emmett's Public House. For what street?"

" I don't _know_ which fucking street! I already told you." I screamed.

"Please Madame, if you continue to use profanity I shall have to cut you off. "

I sighed in defeat. "Just give all three numbers then." I replied, as I scrambled to find a scrap of paper and a pen. She did so. I thanked her grudgingly.

Searching again for coins and not having any luck, I jammed a sickle into the phone in desperation. It was about the size of a 20p piece. Miraculously, it worked. Trying all three numbers and asking for their addresses, I was able to eliminate one right away that I knew was in South Kensington. We had definitely been in the northwest part of the city. The other two addresses were not familiar to me. I had to find an underground station and look them up on a city map. There was one near here, I knew. I was horribly turned around but managed to find it a couple of streets over. Now, dammit, did I have any tokens on me? 

I tried a more methodical search of my purse and finally managed to turn up some English coins in an inside pocket. Enough for a fare, anyway.

Once in the station I found a city map and compared my scribbled addresses with the map. Only one of them seemed to be in the right district; I plotted a route there and hastily noted directions for getting to the pub from the station. Although it might have been close on the surface, I'd have to change trains once to get there. I hoped the trains were running on time, because my time was running out. It was almost half past six; the Portkey was set to be used at seven.

Fortunately my first train pulled into the station just as I was gathering my things together. It took only as few moments to get to my transfer point, where I looked about for the connecting platform. The next train was just pulling out as I arrived. Damn! How often did these things run?

It was an interminable ten minutes later that the next train showed. It was already quarter to seven. I would have to run for it once I got off.

Finally the train arrived at my station. I dashed for what I hoped was the right exit I had made a mental note of the street name from the map and dashed around the corner and two blocks down to the pub. I finally recognized where I was. There was the alley; I had five minutes to spare. I poked my head into the pub to see if Remus was waiting for me there, but no. I hoped he was in the alley waiting for me, and that he was all right.

Cautiously I approached the entrance to the alley and proceeded inside. I found the trash bin and the empty whiskey bottle just as Lupin had shown me. But Lupin was nowhere to be found. There were only four minutes left before the port key departed. How long should I wait? If I used it before he arrived, he'd be stranded. On the other hand, if I waited too long, the Portkey would disappear and _I'd_ be stranded. 

Keeping an eye on my wristwatch and anxiously looking towards the entrance to the alley, I almost willed him to show up. Minutes ticked by; the Portkey still looked solid. At five minutes past seven by my watch, I finally decided to use the key and hoped Remus could find another way back, assuming he was still in one piece. As I reached for the bottle it started to waver a bit as though I were seeing it through water. "Oh no, it's dissolving!" I shouted, making a mad grab for it. Just as I did so I felt a hand grabbing for my other arm. My heart thumping with fear, I hoped it wasn't another one of Voldemort's minions trying to prevent my departure.

With a whoosh and a yanking sensation, I suddenly found myself back on the moor outside of Hogsmeade. Clutching my arm, looking very much the worse for wear, was Remus Lupin.

I sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're safe!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "I thought Voldemort's men had you for sure!"

"I'm awfully glad to see you, too! When saw you were being assaulted, I thought someone was trying to kidnap you!"

"No, the robber never laid a hand on me, but there was another man in the shadows, He warned me not to help Severus." I told him what the figure had said to me.

"This is very bad. It means they are onto our plans. How on earth could they have found out what we intend to do?"

I shook my head. "But what did they do to you?" I asked, all concern.

"Oh not much, they just took me on a bit of a wild ride and roughed me up a bit. But once they let me go I was able to apparate back to the alley, just in the nick of time, it seems."

"Whew, another second and either I'd have been gone or that Portkey was history."

"Well, thank you very much for waiting as long as you could. I'd have had a devil of a time getting back without it," he said gratefully. 

"They didn't touch the suitcase, I see!" I noticed with surprise.

"Completely ignored it in fact. I thought they were out to rob me too, at first! Now, we must get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible and tell Dumbledore what has happened." 

We ran back to the lake and found our little boat. Each taking an oar, we headed back to the school as quickly as we could. Dumbledore would be very distressed to learn of the warning I'd been given, as it might mean our whole plan was compromised.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: The Mole

*************************************************************************************

Author Note:

I have just posted some revisions to Chapters 1 through 8, to get rid of the most obnoxious "Mary-Sewage" : ) It's pretty hard to have someone tell their own story and not seem like they are blowing their own horn too much!!! - The changes may take a while to show up.

Much thanks to "Besnaped" who gave me some constructive criticism. It was very helpful.

- Grey Lady


	27. The Mole

Disclaimer:

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 27: The Mole 

The Great Hall was nearly empty, as it usually is this time of year, but at the head table were seated Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Poppy. I noted with disappointment that Severus was not to be seen. But we had more urgent matters at hand. 

Remus approached the table and quickly told the older wizard our disturbing news.

"Oh, dear!" Albus exclaimed with alarm. "This means we have a mole in our midst." Everyone at the table glanced at everyone else. "Not among _present_ company, naturally I'd trust any one of you with my own life. But who else knows about our plans?"

"Algernon Welkin, of course" Remus said. Albus eyebrows shot up with alarm. 

"_Welkin_ was your contact? I thought it was to be Ignatius Weatherby. No one told me _Welkin_ was involved in the matter."

"What's wrong, Albus? Is Welkin not to be trusted?" McGonagall asked.

"As far as I know Welkin is clean, but he was simply not the operative I expected Remus to meet with. There's probably nothing in it, but as it is a bit irregular, we must look more closely at it."

"Is it possible one of the people at J. M. Walsh and Associates sold us out?" I asked.

"Who are they, again? Oh yes, the document forgers. It's highly unlikely. They know nothing of our kind and we have taken great pains to keep it that way. We have always allowed them to assume we had something to do with some underground witness protection program or underworld activity. Besides, they are remunerated quite handsomely for the services they provide for us. I should think that would be enough to assure their silence."

"Well, that certainly points a finger back to Algernon Welkin, if you ask me," Sirius offered. 

"Yes, I'm afraid he is our only suspect at the moment, unless he has a confidant we don't know about. I'll have to do some digging on this." Albus reflected. "If he is our mole, that is very bad news indeed, because that means Voldemort's people may now be aware of the Mundane dimension." He let that sink in a moment.

"In the meantime, let's not panic. We'll proceed as planned and try to get Severus out of the country as quickly as possible. He's as safe as he possibly can be here at Hogwarts, and we won't let him out until the last possible moment. Nora, it would seem you are no longer completely safe on the outside either. We may have to limit your time spent in London, particularly Muggle London, or else do what we can to keep your whereabouts a secret while you are there."

Remus explained the planned meeting to hand over the film with the photos of Severus. 

"Remus: No more contact with Welkin." he ordered. "We'll have to make other arrangements to get you into Mundane London; you'll have to get the film to the forgers on your own."

"Agreed." Lupin responded.

"It might be advisable to wear some sort of disguise," Albus added. "I understand that a glamour won't work on the other side unless you have a natural ability for it."

"I'm not very good with glamours anyway," Remus admitted.

"See me in the morning, Remus, I might be able to help," McGonagall said quietly to him.

"I'm very sorry, everyone, but I need to excuse myself," I piped up. "Remus can fill you all in on what we discussed with the forgers."

I set off for my room. After I composed myself, I needed to find Severus and fill him in on what had been going on.

* * *

Severus was waiting for me in my room. My heart gave a lurch when I saw him. We rushed to embrace each other and kissed passionately. 

"I missed you today, my darling. I couldn't wait to see you so I waited for you here." Severus said. Noting my worried expression he asked how the day had gone.

"Well, it was a very full day and everything went along swimmingly - right up until the end. Remus and I were about to make our way back to the Portkey when someone tried to snatch my purse, and some other people took Remus away in a taxi. But the purse snatching was just a set-up someone had apparently been following us, and a man, we assume one of Voldemort's henchmen, warned me not to help you, and said there'd be dire consequences if I did. He also said there was no escape for those who defy him!" 

If Severus was alarmed he hid it well. "That's the usual sort of threat they make but if they had wanted to harm you, they would have done so then and there."

"I'm not so sure I'm their target, darling. I'm beginning to think they're hoping I'll unwittingly bring you to them."

"Then why warn you about it? Why not just keep watch and wait for their opportunity to get to me?"

"Maybe they intend to torture you with the knowledge that they're on to us? Or maybe they just wanted to throw a scare into me so I'd back off."

"Either is a distinct possibility. Their methods were never particularly subtle," he sneered.

"There's more to it, I'm afraid. Albus is concerned that we might have a mole... someone who has been privy to our plans. Our prime suspect is the man we met with today, Algernon Welkin."

"Hmm. Welkin, eh?" he replied with some surprise.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"I know of him I knew he was one of Albus operatives in Muggle London. But as far as I know he's completely trustworthy."

"Well, Albus thought so too, but he's going to investigate him just in case. Apparently he's not the operative we were _supposed_ to meet today it was going to be a fellow named Ignatius..." I stumbled over the last name.

"Weatherby", Severus finished grimly. "Now _him_, I might suspect. I had heard some rumours about him offering his cooperation to the Death Eaters just before my final showdown with Tom Riddle," he said, using Voldemort's real name. "I think we had better tell Dumbledore about this right away. I never got a chance to tell him what I had heard. I think perhaps Welkin suspected him and took his place at your meeting. But Weatherby may already have surmised enough about our plans to pass the information on to the Death Eaters." 

"Come, they're all in the Great Hall." We went back there together.

With purpose Severus strode into the hall and I was close behind him. All at he head table looked up at us expectantly. "Albus, I think I know who your mole is," he said forcefully. "At the last Death Eater meeting I was at, the name Ignatius Weatherby was being bandied about."

"Alas," Dumbledore exclaimed ruefully, "I hadn't considered that possibility."

"I think Algernon Welkin has found him out, and that is why he met Remus and Nora today himself." Severus continued.

"My thoughts exactly," Albus sighed. "Perhaps that means they have already neutralized Weatherby, and the threat is not as bad as we thought."

"Let's just think logically about this for a moment," I interjected, my head throbbing. "When we met with Welkin he didn't seem to know anything about the plan. We had to fill him in on the whole thing."

"Yes, that's right," Remus said, "but I didn't think anything of it because I didn't know how much Albus had told our contact when he set up the meeting." 

"Not a lot, actually." Albus said. "I told my contact that Severus was in trouble and had to be gotten out of the country, and that Remus was bringing a young lady with him who was assisting us with our plans. He said he would send Ignatius Weatherby to meet with you."

"Who is your contact?" Severus asked.

"I'm not really at liberty to say," Albus replied, "but it's someone I trust implicitly."

"Well, I don't understand why all the mystery, but it seems that Weatherby could not possibly have known any details about the meeting beforehand." Severus conjectured. "So that leaves two possibilities: Either Welkin is our mole, and replaced Weatherby in order to get more information, in which case the Death Eaters now know all, or Weatherby was replaced by Welkin because he was known to be untrustworthy, and Weatherby is merely making assumptions about our plans based on the little he was told by Albus' contact."

"I don't think we should trust either one of them at this point, and just to be safe, I won't communicate with my contact any further, either." Albus said. "However, I will send someone I know to do some discrete investigations." 

"Well, all I know is, if Welkin is our mole we are in a heap of trouble," I said grimly. "Not only does he know about us going to Mundane Canada, but he knows where I live."

*************************************************************************************

Author Note:

Oh dear, I'm beginning to catch up to the end of my writing. Until I have more time to write I'm only going to be posting one chapter at a time from now on. 

I welcome comments about the little intrigue that is developing. I haven't quite decided where this will go yet, but I have a couple of possibilities in mind.

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Catching Up  



	28. Catching Up

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************  


Author Note:

In answer to Besnaped's question:   
Remus didn't know who he was suppoed to meet because Albus likes to keep everything a mystery (in other words info is given out on a "need to know" basis) in case there are spies in the Ministy of Magic. It's not that he doesn't trust Remus. Besides, I'm not sure his "contact" was entirely sure who he was going to send but had suggested it might be Weatherby if he were available. Turns out he wasn't! But we don't know why, yet.

Oh, and about glamours? I don't think they were ever mentioned in the Potter series but I've picked this up from other "witch" fiction so I assumed they were sort of a standard witchy power or talent (and therefore also wizardy.) They would differ from a transfiguration in that they are sort of an illusion in the viewer's mind, (I think!) where as a transfiguration things really are transformed into something else. Therefore it would take a witch or wizard with **strong mind control** capabilities to pull off a glamour. 

And in my version of the Potter universe, guess who has those? This gives me an excellent idea for later!!!

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************  


Chapter 28: Catching Up

Severus and I returned to my room. He suggested that I should have some supper I hadn't eaten since lunch but somehow I wasn't hungry. Nonetheless he rang for a house elf and asked her to bring up a bottle of wine with some bread and cheese to snack on. A tray appeared presently.

We sat on my small couch and he put his arm around me comfortingly. Resting my head on his shoulder, I recounted some of the day's less upsetting events. I told him how the forgers were going to create a British ID for him, and make it look as though he'd already been a Canadian citizen for a few years. That way we could eliminate the whole "pretending to be married" scheme. I'm not sure whether that relieved him or not. It certainly had relieved my mind somewhat, but I didn't tell him that.

I also told him about the trip to Gringott's. "I think Remus turned your money over to Dumbledore. We didn't have any trouble getting it out, but we only took a portion of it. Still, after they converted it to pounds and American dollars, what we got is worth about a million dollars, Canadian!"

"Is that a lot?" he asked.

"A lot? Good heavens, man, you're filthy rich!" I exclaimed. "Invest that wisely, and you could live quite comfortably off the interest."

"I suppose knowing that is a comfort to you?" he replied dryly.

"Well, really, Severus, I wasn't so concerned about you having LOTS of money, but I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to support the two of us if you didn't have ANY. That would put me into the position of being financially responsible for you, which would put a lot of pressure on our relationship. Now, at least you could be independent, if you had to be. That is, you don't have to rely on me to take care of you."

"I know you said you're concerned that things might not work out between us, but I don't understand why you have to be so negative about our chances," he said, trying not to sound hurt, but not quite succeeding.

"I know I'm sounding negative, but I've been in enough bad relationships to know we'd be setting ourselves up for a fall if we don't have, well, an 'escape clause', for lack of a better term. I mean, what if, once we're living under the same roof, we can't get along? What if you're miserable being away from your world? Plus we hardly know each other! And we fight half the time!" I was starting to get very agitated and this was not doing wonders to improve Severus' disposition. I saw him open his mouth to retort but for some reason he thought better of it. 

He sighed heavily. "I realise that you had a bad day, this has all been rather a strain on you. But I think you worry too much."

"Hmmm. That statement scares me, coming from you! But you're definitely right about the 'bad day' part." Not wishing to discuss the issue any more for the moment, I began to relate my encounter with the Death Eater, if that's what he had been.

"Think carefully What did he say exactly?" Severus asked with concern in his voice.

"He said 'Beware! If you assist those who challenge the Dark Lord your fate will be sealed. There is no escape for those who defy him!'"

"Obviously the second part was meant as a warning to me, but I'm already well aware of -that- threat. But the first part is a direct threat to you, and that's what worries me most." Severus said darkly. "What did the voice sound like?"

"No, and it wasn't really a voice I heard so much as something inside my head. It sounded harsh, gruff, almost metallic, and deep."

He poured me a glass of wine, a nice rich Merlot. I sipped gratefully as we talked.

"Then he was sending his thoughts to you. It could have been anyone, if you didn't hear his actual voice. Do you remember anything in particular about his appearance?"

"It was dark, he was standing in the shadows wearing some sort of hood. I couldn't even really get an impression of how tall he was, I was so shocked." I searched my mind trying to recall the image. "Unless he had been standing on a step, I think he was about as tall as you."

"Not Weatherby then, I met him once and he's not very tall."

"Neither is Welkin, particularly."

"What was your take on Welkin, when you met him?" he asked.

"He seemed to be a very nice fellow, actually. A bit on the hearty 'hale-fellow-well-met' side, but he and Remus seemed to know each other quite well, even though he seemed quite surprised that it was Remus he was meeting with. He was very concerned and interested in our plans, once they were explained to him, and even volunteered the information that there were rumours that there was a Death Eater cell being formed in Muggle New York. He wondered if we might have a problem with that. Oh... and he offered his congratulations and best wishes to the two of us, as we were parting."

"So you think he was being genuine?"

"Well, that was my general impression of him, but then I'm not a mind reader like you," I said. "But Remus certainly seemed to trust him."

"I think if there had been something really not right about him, I think you have enough sensitivity to have picked up on it, unless he's particularly adept at cloaking his thoughts."

"The hooded man I saw, it could have been another Death Eater sent to follow us, couldn't it?"

Severus nodded. "I don't expect we'll know much more until Albus does his investigations. I don't know whom he'll send, but it had better be someone who won't rouse much suspicion just in case we are dealing with a nest of spies," he said thoughtfully. "But the whole issue might be unimportant. I have no doubt that in spite of any Death Eater interference we can carry the day."

"How so?" I asked.

"Once we're in Mundane London, I'm not as worried about the Death Eaters as the rest of them are. If what Dumbledore says is true, if it came to a battle the field will be pretty even. They'll have no magic wands or evil charms to help them, and between the two of us, we have some considerable natural powers to call upon."

"Yes, but what if Voldemort himself were to confront us? Aren't his powers terribly strong?"

"He is much stronger than he was, certainly, but I'm not sure he would risk exposure in the Mundane dimension, if in fact he even knows about it. It would simply take away too many of his powers, most of which he draws from dark forces outside himself. If I understand things correctly, those forces simply won't exist there."

"Well, you know, there are ways to harm someone other than by magic. There are guns, and knives, and poisons and it seems there are some pretty dark forces at work in my dimension, too. There's a lot of evil in the world; a lot of terrible things have been done and it's been done by ordinary humans, not by wizards. Not to belittle Voldemort's powers, but he's an underachiever compared to some I could name."

"Then we shall have to be vigilant, but the forces of good are _always_ stronger than the forces of evil," he said, drawing me nearer. "I will do all I can to protect you. If any harm came to you I could not forgive myself."

"It seems to me, darling, there are a lot of things you don't forgive yourself for, already."

Severus stiffened. I steeled myself for battle, but the wind quickly went out of his sails.

"Perhaps with your help I shall learn to - like - myself better," he replied with difficulty.

"Listen, honey, I'm a doctor, not a psychologist." There was no _way_ I was going to fall into the trap of trying to become his emotional saviour. 

"Hmmm. We'll, I'm told love hath powers to heal all. You have already proved that," he purred.

"You've been talking to Madame Pomfrey, haven't you?" I recognized her theme, but I wasn't as sure of it as she was.

He smiled slightly; we were silent for a moment. 

"In the meantime I guess we had better proceed as planned so we're prepared for an imminent departure. What else do we need to do?" he asked.

"Well, the document forgers apparently need some colour photos of you. I got some film for my camera and Remus is going back to drop the film off as soon as I've taken them." 

"Let's do that tomorrow, shall we? Right now, I think you need some rest."

"Are you going to stay to tuck me in?" I asked slyly.

"Yes I am, and for once that is _all_ I am going to do, young lady. I really think you should sleep now."

"Yes, Daddy," I murmured. I really was feeling awfully sleepy all of a sudden. "But stay with me, please?" I asked him.

"Of course, darling, I'll be here, right next to you, all night," he whispered.

We both undressed and climbed into bed, chastely holding hands. As I drifted off to sleep I felt him turn on his side so that he was cradling me with his arm draped over me. For the first time in hours, I felt safe.

*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Photo Session  



	29. Photo Session

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************  


Chapter 29: Photo Session 

Once, in the night, I woke. Severus was still holding me but I could tell from his calm even breathing that he was asleep. I could also feel his erection against my leg. Even half asleep I was instantly aroused.

I shifted my body so I that was facing him, letting my small breasts brush against his chest. My nipples stiffened immediately. I reached down and stoked him lightly, making him even harder. He moaned softly in his sleep. Pulling away from him I positioned myself so that my legs lay over his hips, taking him into me. He woke immediately with a gasp of pleasure and returned my movements with his thrust. Lying open as I was, he was free to caress my breasts and inner thighs. The act was leisurely and dreamy. 

Afterward, we lay on our sides, spoon-fashion. Sleep was instant, deep and restful.

* * *

After bathing and breakfasting in my chambers, I got the camera ready. Severus was not looking forward to this, I could tell, but he was freshly shaved and had washed his hair.

"I need to take three or four different shots," I advised him. You don't need to pose or anything, but if you had some different shirts to wear, it might help." He was wearing his customary high-necked collarless white shirt.

"I'm afraid this is pretty much the only style I wear," he replied with annoyance.

"Here, let me" I said, unbuttoning the neckband and opening it up a bit. "The forgers said they could put some different shirts into the pictures if they had to. This will just have to do. Now... we just need to find some kind of neutral background." The walls of my room were made of old dark stone, as is most of the school. "I think there's a plain white wall somewhere in the infirmary."

We went there. Madame Pomfrey was absent, I was grateful to note.

I stood Severus up against the wall and framed my picture. He was scowling furiously

"OK," I said, "_Try_ to look a bit more pleasant, would you?"

He flashed me a toothy grimace. 

"_Yech_ Not what I had in mind at all! Just try to look - neutral."

He succeeded in looking less demented, although he was still frowning slightly. I snapped off a shot. "Great" I said. "Just a few more like that. But we don't want them to look all the same." As instructed, he changed his expression and position slightly for each photo. I also took one or two with his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"I think these will work fine," I said. "I just hope they turn out because we won't get a second chance."

"Now, I just need to find Remus," I continued, as I wound back the film and popped it into its' little plastic canister, "I think I heard McGonagall say she wanted to see him this morning." We set off for her office. 

McGonagall was there with a man I had not seen before: a pleasant-looking yet somewhat bland young man with fair hair and a neatly trimmed moustache. Nonetheless, the stranger seemed to recognize both Severus and myself, and greeted us with a broad smile. 

"Good morning to you both," he said. With amazement I recognized Remus' voice.

"Lupin! What the devil" Severus exclaimed.

"Isn't this marvellous? Minerva did it! I think I just might stay this way!" Remus chortled, gazing into a small mirror and running his fingers over his miraculously youthful cheeks.

"Well, I have to admit you never looked better in your life," my lover returned snidely. 

"Don't worry, Remus," I interjected with a warning look to Severus, "Your old face looks just fine to me. But how did you do it with a polyjuice potion?"

"No, just a simple transfiguration," Minerva said modestly. "It's not permanent, but we think it will hold long enough to get him in and out of London without being detected." 

"Have you got the film?" Remus asked. I handed over the canister. "Albus has arranged for a Portkey to take me to a location about a block from the King's Cross portal. Just in case I'm spotted there, the return Portkey is near to another portal in the South End. That should confuse them, in the unlikely event anyone should happen to see through my disguise."

"Sounds foolproof enough," I ventured.

"I might be meeting up with the person Dumbledore's sent to investigate Welkin and Weatherby, " he added. "Albus wants me to see if she has anything to report."

"She?" Severus asked. For some reason it was of some concern to him who else was getting involved in the matter. "Who is it?"

"I probably shouldn't say, but you probably do know her. She's a former student a Miss Granger."

"_Hermione_ Granger?" he asked with a note of incredulity.

"Yes, officially, she's working as a researcher for the Ministry of Magic, but she's been very helpful to us on occasion. She's extremely intelligent, discrete, and diligent. Also, as she's rather young, ingenuous and attractive, she seems to be able to charm people into giving out information they don't even realise they're giving all without being suspected."

"I recall she was a rather awkward girl... buck toothed, frizzy haired, and a royal pain in the arse in class, always with the right answer. Damned annoying child, if you ask me. Still, I suppose she improved as she got older."

"Well, she has many qualities Albus finds admirable, not the least of which is her loyalty to him, plus she's conveniently stationed in the Ministry office in London."

"I hope by doing this she's not been put into a position of danger, either to herself or to us." 

"Oh no, not at all," Remus assured him. "In fact her only role will be to find out what became of Weatherby and a possible reason why he was replaced for our meeting the other day. For the time being, she is being told absolutely nothing of our other concerns."

"I think I'm going to have a little chat with Dumbledore about this," he muttered darkly. 

"Right then, I'll be off." Remus announced, wishing to break the tension. We all wished him well and hoped his meeting with Hermione Granger would be enlightening.

*************************************************************************************  


Author Note:

I had wondered about introducing more of the regular Potter characters in this story. Some of them have qualities that will be useful to forwarding the plot and I think this is something (being a researcher and spy for Dumbledore) that Hermione might do. I don't think we'll actually be meeting Miss Granger so introducing her here is probably no more than blatant name dropping! : )

One or two other characters will be popping up in "cameo" roles. 

I have taken the liberty of advancing the age of the student characters a bit: if Harry, Ron and Hermione were 11 in 1995 (that's the presumed date of the first novel isn't it?) they would only be 18 in 2002 and probably seniors at the Acedemy, but for the purposes of this story I've advanced them to 20, graduated them and sent them out into the world. I'm well aware that I've done it and that it's a conceit. For the purists, if it bothers you too much, just assume this story is set in 2004. 

This is fiction, after all. 

- Grey Lady

*************************************************************************************  


NEXT: More Girl Talk 


	30. More Girl Talk

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 30: More Girl Talk 

Severus excused himself to go see Dumbledore, promising to meet me in the Great Hall for the noonday meal. Frankly I was glad of a break from him; even though we had not actually fought last evening and had for all intents "kissed and made up" during the night, I felt a bit of tension in the air this morning. We would have to talk about it later, I supposed, but maybe too much talking about the wrong things was part of the problem. We should probably be spending more time getting to know each other, not endlessly hashing over our poor chances of making a go of it.

Still, something about this whole situation did not sit right with me. Granted I had had a lot to digest in the last few days, but the whole sudden marriage proposal and all the other things I was expected to deal with were taking their toll on my nerves.

I decided to talk to Poppy about it, but I wasn't sure how much of a comfort she was going to be. I really needed to have a heart-to-heart with my mother - not that that would have been much help either, considering how prickly our relationship had been lately. For now, Poppy was as close to a mother as I had here, so off I went to the hospital wing to find her.

Poppy was in the dispensary dusting the shelves.

"Oh, good morning, Nora," she said, looking up from her work. "Will you and Severus have a chance to make up that healing potion for me today?"

"Oh, damn. Poppy, I forgot all about it. I'll mention it to him this afternoon if he's not busy." I hemmed and hawed a bit, not knowing how to approach my topic.

"What is it, dear? You look as though you have something on your mind," she asked.

"I do, Poppy. Can we talk for a while?"

"Of course dear, I'll just ring up for some tea."

We sat in a corner of the infirmary in two overstuffed chairs. I sighed again, as I tried to think how to word things.

"Frankly, Poppy, I'm worried about how this is going to turn out."

"Oooh yes, I had heard there might be a spy in our ranks who might have tipped off the Death Eaters," she said with unease. 

"I know Albus and the others seem to be worried about all sorts of counter-espionage going on, but that's not really what's on my mind. I'm more worried about what's going to happen once I get back home and Severus is living with me. I love him, but I just don't trust this relationship right now. To be honest, the whole thing seems pretty fishy to me."

Poppy looked puzzled. "Fishy? In what way?" 

"Well, it was that whole marriage proposal thing. I know it wasn't his idea, but he went along with it so willingly. Everyone else seems to have such a vested interest in this working out they way they want it to. I know Sev's not the kind of guy to just go along like that, but he does have kind of a compelling reason for wanting to get out of the country, doesn't he? My being here just seems too damn convenient."

"Don't you think his agreeing to go back to Canada with you might be because of his feelings for you? I'm sure if he didn't like Dumbledore's plan he'd think of another way to go into hiding."

"But I don't see how he could possibly be so _sure_ he wanted to marry me after knowing me such a short time. This is just totally outside my experience of men. I lived with a man for more than a year and there was never even a mention of marriage. The whole thing seems so unreal, somehow, and the closer we get to going home the more worried I get that it's all just going to fall to bits once we get there. I've failed at enough relationships in the past that I'm not sure I want to go through all the angst again."

"Well, Severus Snape is not like other men, you might have noticed. Men who are that passionate - and I mean in the sense of his passion for life, and our cause - tend to wear their hearts on their sleeves, in my experience. You do know he has a bit of second sight he probably knows you better than you think, just by looking into your heart."

"I wish I could look into his heart. He says he loves me, but I've been lied to on that score before. When a man wants something from you they'll tell you anything they think you want to hear."

"No, no, not Severus. He may be a difficult man, but one thing I don't think he would be is untruthful when it comes to something like this. I don't believe he's had many people who are close to him. He lost his entire family when he was quite young. I think he sees this as a chance to end his loneliness. I have a bit of the second sight myself, you know, and what I see in him when he is with you shows me his heart is true."

"Thanks you for your confidence, Poppy, but in my world things would not be happening this quickly."

"No? There's no such thing as love at first sight, in your world? How sad!"

"Of course there is. But it's usually just infatuation. It can't last."

"Don't be so cynical, my dear! It can and it does, but I don't think Severus is prone to infatuation. He's a man who knows his own mind too well. Besides, a side effect of the cure you gave him may have a lot to do with all this."

I looked at her with incredulity. "What are you going to tell me now, Poppy? That because I saved his life he's my love slave?"

Poppy laughed. "It's not quite like that, Nora, but it has been documented... mind you there haven't been too many cases like this that when someone cures a Dementor's victim with a kiss, an unbreakable love bond can form between them. Severus may not even be aware of what has happened to him. You certainly don't seem to be aware of it yourself. But it's quite possible the two of you will simply NOT be able to live _without_ each other." 

I almost choked on a mouthful of tea. Now, _that_ was a scary thought.

"The problem is, Poppy, I'm not so sure we can live _with_ each other."

"How so?"

"Oh come on, you know what he's like. You probably know him better than I do. He's touchy, argumentative, volatile I sometimes feel like I'm walking on eggs when I talk to him."

"You may not have noticed, dear, but you're a bit on the touchy and argumentative side yourself. And I don't see you coddling him as much as you think you do. I think you're more than a match for him," she smiled, knowingly. 

"That does not bode well for a serene home life."

"Do you really want a serene home life? From what I know about you, Nora, I think you would find that a great bore."

I had to chuckle at that; she was probably right.

"Why don't you just wait and see how things turn out, and not worry about it so much? I predict everything is going to work out just fine," she said sagely, patting my knee. 

In spite of her assurances, I wasn't so sure.

  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Potions Class  



	31. Potions Class

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 31: Potions Class 

When I saw Severus later I asked him how his meeting had gone with Dumbledore.

"I'd rather not discuss it, but I suppose he knows what he's doing sending young Miss Granger into London to suss out these spies. I can't say as I have the confidence in her that he has, however. I guess that remains to be seen."

"Do you remember her as a student?" I asked. I had never heard of the girl; she must have attended Hogwarts long after I graduated.

"Oh yes, I certainly do. She was a close friend of that little pest Harry Potter."

Now, Harry Potter, I had heard of. I had never exactly heard him referred to as a pest, either. The story was that when he was an infant Voldemort had murdered both his parents. The child had not only survived, but had somehow managed to turn Voldemort's power against himself. 

"Madame Pomfrey once mentioned to me that now that Potter's a young man Dumbledore has great hopes that he'll be playing a major role in defeating Lord Voldemort," I pointed out.

"He has tangled with Voldemort in the past and survived, that is true. But I have my doubts that he's going to end up being the saviour of us all," he replied sourly. "I saved his behind myself, on more than one occasion."

Wishing to change the subject, which appeared to be a sore point for him, I mentioned Poppy's request for a new batch of healing potion. 

"We could work on that this afternoon, if you'd like," he replied. "You were mentioning that you wanted me to give you a few pointers in the potions lab?"

"That was sort of what I had in mind. I think you could probably teach me a lot." 

Soon we were in a part of the school I hadn't been to in a very long time. The old potions classroom, cleared out for the summer holidays, seemed a lot gloomier than I recalled. Under Professor Lestrate, the room had an air of brisk efficiency, despite the lack of light in the dungeon of a room.

"Not in here," he said, guiding me by the elbow. "We'll do this in my private chambers, through here." A hidden doorway in the corner of the room opened at a touch of his wand. A dark winding staircase led down to the level below. Here were the Potions Master's private quarters, the storerooms, and his workroom. 

"_Lumos_," he incanted, and the tip of his wand lit up to illuminate the passage. Presently we were in the storeroom, where Severus began to select the ingredients for the healing potion. 

"Since you know so well what goes into this," he suggested silkily, with a dark note of challenge in his voice, "Why don't _you_ pull out what we need?"

I confess that by dim torchlight I had a hard time reading the discoloured labels on the jars of ingredients. Poppy's dispensary and workroom is always very bright and clean. Presently the torches burned a little brighter: whether he had willed it or I had, I wasn't sure. The labels were written out in an ornate spidery hand; his own, I presumed. I had a hard time making it out. 

"Finding everything all right?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, noting my difficulty.

"We'll see how you do in my cupboards, once I get you home," I retorted. "Wait 'til you try to read my handwriting!"

"I'm not sure I want to be puttering about in your workroom. What sort of potions do you concoct in there, anyway? Cures for menstrual cramps and pimples?"

"Sometimes," I said brightly. "I've also developed a great remedy for bladder infections."

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "What a waste of potential, woman!"

If he was referring to _my_ potential, I decided to take that as a compliment. 

After puzzling over the bottles and jars for a few moments the writing finally began to make sense to me. I then carefully selected what we needed.

The workroom was a lot brighter than the storeroom. The table held a large well-scrubbed cauldron and clean measuring beakers were laid out and ready. Severus began to light a small flame under the cauldron while I began to measure the necessary herbs, double checking the labels as I did so. Even though I had done this successfully before, this was beginning to feel like a final exam. I had the impression Professor Snape had been a lot tougher on his students than Professor Lestrate.

"Allow me to watch while you begin," he said, "and if I think you need some instruction at any point I'll interrupt." 

I nodded in reply.

The first step was drawing a measure of purified water from a cask at the back of the room. This I poured into the cauldron to heat while I began to pulverise the dried lilac flowers in a large marble mortar. We needed a good quantity of this; I weighed the resulting greyish-mauve powder carefully on a brass scale. This was to be added to the water, but first I needed a tincture of alcohol to act as a wetting agent. I added a dropper-full to the cauldron and stirred. Next, I added the powdered lilac. 

After this was thoroughly mixed into the water I turned the heat down and began to measure the other herbs, Some of them needed to be added individually, some needed to be ground together. Some were not ground at all, but added in pinches. Goldenseal, Elder flower and St John's Wort had to be added in this way. I was about to add a pinch of the former when Severus stopped my hand gently.

"Don't just _toss_ it in," he hissed, "rub the dried herb between your fingertips. It helps to release the essential oils." I did so, and repeated the procedure with several other herbs.

"Now turn up the heat and let the mixture simmer for a few moments, before you add the Eucalyptus oil," he suggested. "And add a few drops of citric acid just after you put it in. It helps the oil to emulsify."

"I always seem to have a problem with that part," I confessed. "The oil just sits there on the surface for a few seconds before it finally mixes in."

I did as instructed as was rewarded with a nice smooth mixture.

"Now for the tricky part," my irritable teacher began. "The infusion of the Phoenix feather."

This was one ingredient I had not been able to find in the storeroom, but Severus now produced from a leather pouch a rolled linen cloth with several of the fiery red feathers stored in its folds.

"These feathers come from Dumbledore's own bird," he said. "Poppy Pomfrey has a supply of these as well, but I've been hoarding these for years."

I had been taught that a Phoenix's tears could heal wounds much more effectively than healing potion, but unless you own a Phoenix they are pretty much impossible to get when needed. The feathers have some healing power but in a diminished way. Adding them to the potion intensifies the healing powers of the other ingredients, which would be less than magical on their own, being commonly found herbs that I can grow in my own garden at home.

"I've generally just stirred the potion with the feather, once everything else is ready," I remarked. 

With a gasp of impatience, he snatched the feather from my hand. I flushed hotly, my temper suddenly getting the better of me.

"I have made this _before_, you know!" I growled. 

"Do you want to learn something or not?" he snapped. "In this process, timing is everything. The cauldron must be just at the point of boiling; then you must gently drop the feather, quill end first, into the mixture. It should fall in just as it comes to the boil. Allow it to heat for ten seconds, no more, no less, and then you must remove the feather and discard it," he instructed. Still seething, and feeling the sting of his rebuke, I snatched it back from him.

I turned up the flame under the cauldron, watching closely for signs of imminent bubbling, as I held the feather poised to drop into the mixture. Just as it started to boil I dropped it in and deliberately counted off ten seconds out loud as the mixture turned bright orange from a dull grey, then faded to a faintly luminous pale purple. Then I fished it out with my stirring stick and laid it aside. The feather itself was now a dull, dusty brown. Severus picked it up gingerly with a pair of tongs and threw it into a bin under the table. 

"You must be rather careful with these once they are spent," he warned. "They've been known to accumulate negative forces once all the good has been extracted from them. Never handle them with your bare hands, especially if you are ill."

"I had no idea, not that I've ever hung on to them for long once they are all slimy like that."

Severus took the cauldron off the flame to allow the finished mixture to cool. 

"How did I do?" I asked.

"I'm very surprised that you've _ever_ managed to turn out a decent batch of healing potion with your bad habits. Stirring the potion with the phoenix feather, indeed! And I'm certainly glad I never had you as a student, I'd have had you in detention daily for your insolence." he sneered.

At first I was hurt, but in fact this was just about the reaction I had expected from him, and I suppose I had been rather smart-mouthed with him. As I started to calm down I had to stifle a snort of amusement as he fussed about, cleaning up my mess.

"Do you do dishes, too?" I asked, laughing, "Because we don't have house elves where I come from."

"I do everything for myself when I'm at home, I'll have you know," he replied. "Won't have an elf in the house. Nasty little things they give me the creeps." 

"House elves give you the creeps? I find that hard to believe." I snorted. "So can you cook, too?"

"I can throw a few dishes together. Just like making potions, it's all a matter of timing and temperature." 

"Not to mention taste"

"I do well enough. No one has died from my cooking yet," he said defensively. 

"That's great, because I'm a terrible cook, and I'm not much of a housekeeper, either."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"I usually just hire a maid service when I'm really desperate. I'd love to be able to smuggle a house elf back with me, but I don't think they'd let one across the border!" I joked. 

"This healing potion is taking a long time to cool," he noted, gingerly touching the side of the cauldron. "Let me just encourage it a little"

His hands moved just over the surface of the liquid and I could faintly see condensation forming on the outside of the cauldron. "Not too much, mind," he muttered. "I don't want it to freeze."

I tested the potion with my fingertip. It had cooled completely. "That's a handy trick," I marvelled. "That must come in very handy for chilling bottles of wine!"

"Why must you only think of mundane uses for magical powers, woman!" he said, exasperated.

"Well, I am from the Mundane dimension, after all!" I replied smartly. 

*************************************************************************************  


Author Note:

The recipe and method for Healing Potion are mostly my own surmising, but I had read of Pheonix feather and Lilac being used as ingredients in the story "Serpentine" by quicklime. Hope he/she doesn't mind my borrowing the idea.

- Grey Lady

  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT : Dumbledore's Investigator


	32. Dumbledore's Investigator

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers. I make no money from doing this, so please don't sue me!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 32: Dumbledore's Investigator 

Remus had returned from his visit to London by the time the dinner hour rolled around, and as usual we all met in the Great Hall to share a meal and compare notes. Once he got back to Hogwarts, Minerva removed the transfiguration, so he was back to his old self again.

He reported no great difficulty in getting the film to J. M. Walsh & Associates, but he did have a bit of trouble convincing them that he was part of our "group", since in disguise he was not someone they had met before. "The Walsh people tell me they're having very few problems creating an identity for Snape, and we should be able to pick up all the necessary documents in about four days."

"That's great," I commented. "It sounds like we might be ready ahead of schedule." 

"Did you meet with Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, it was a good thing we prearranged a code word, otherwise she would have had no idea who I was! But it seems she's made some discrete inquiries on our London network." 

"Has she found out anything about Welkin and Weatherby?" Severus asked.

"Algernon Welkin seems to be as clean as a whistle, as far as anyone can tell. I thought that myself, when we talked with him. Weatherby on the other hand, completely vanished right after you set up the meeting, Albus, which was why Algernon replaced him. No one has a clue where he's gotten to. Moreover, no one has voiced any suspicions about him having gone over the Death Eaters. So we're still pretty much in the dark about that."

"It's possible he's been captured by the Death Eaters, and they have extracted information from him." Albus conjectured.

"And it's also still possible that he has gone over to the Dark side, and is hiding out," Severus countered.

"Why disappear then, when he could get far more information by keeping our appointment?" Remus reasoned.

"Perhaps he feared that you might be able to detect his duplicity," Albus said.

Other than being reassured that Welkin was very likely not the mole, it seemed we were no further informed. Dumbledore made the wise decision of keeping our contact with the London network to a minimum, since at this point we were not sure whom we could trust. 

"Miss Granger is still going to do what she can to find out what has happened to Weatherby, but I have advised her to be very careful in doing so and not to put herself in any jeopardy," Remus reported.

"Thank you, Remus. You've handled this very well. I'll send a message to her this evening." Albus said.

"Oh. I almost forgot she asked me to pass on this letter to you. It's from Potter."

Albus took the sealed parchment from him and tucked it into his robe. "I'll save that for later," he said gravely, then brightening his tone, clapped his hands for the meal to be served. "Now, let's eat, shall we?" 

* * *

I had hoped that working in the lab together would afford us some time to get to know one another, but all I seemed to find out was that he was intensely picky about his processes, to the point of belittling my abilities. That had to be a holdover from when he was a teacher. Still, I had to admit I had learned a few things. I wanted to learn more.

It surprised me, when returning to my chambers after dinner, that he actually complimented me on _some_ of my methods. 

"You actually did quite well, with a lot of it. You were very precise with your measurements, your stirring technique is good, and you have a good grasp of the importance of temperature. What you lack in technique I can put down to inexperience and incomplete instruction. I can remedy that, if you like."

"I would like that, darling, only I wish you didn't speak to me as if I were one of your idiot students!"

"Well, perhaps then you shouldn't ACT like one of my idiot students!" 

"Touché."

"I learned very early in my career as a teacher that the best way to get control of a class is through absolute tyranny and humiliation." 

"I had heard you weren't very popular Why not just use your mind control powers to settle them down?"

"First of all, there were too many minds in one room to deal with, secondly, I have NEVER resorted to using mind control on any student, as I believe it to be highly unethical. Though I'll admit I have stooped to a bit of mind reading on occasion."

"You don't seem to mind doing it to me!" I protested.

"That's different, because you and I are linked in so many ways I cannot help but read your thoughts. And you are receptive to mine, whether you realize it or not." 

"Poppy says there's an unbreakable bond between us, because I cured you of the effect of the Dementor's attack. Did you know about that?"

"I did a bit of reading on it, after I was released from the Infirmary. But although the text on the matter confirms Poppy's views, I think I there is more to it than that. I do know that my feelings for you are very strong. I want you to be at my side and I don't feel complete without you. I have never felt this way about any woman before, and it was unsettling to me at first. Now it just feels as though things are as they should be. But I do know I feel closer and closer to you with every passing day and that it is more than just a spell wrought by your cure!"

At first I was taken aback by his confession... but I wasn't quite ready to make a declaration in kind. Instead of acknowledging his words I skirted the issue by addressing my doubts about Poppy's version of things. 

"I think you might be right I am having a hard time getting my head around the idea that we were fated to fall in love with each other because of a mere kiss!"

Severus chuckled. "I would be very careful to take _anything_ Poppy Pomfrey says at face value when it comes to love. Do you know that she reads Muggle romance novels and fairy tales alone in her room at night?"

"Now how would you know about that?" I exclaimed.

"Never mind, I have my ways of knowing things," he smirked. 

"Well, whether she's right or not, I think all this is still a bit unsettling to me. I have loved other men before, and I've had my heart broken more than once. I'm having a hard time abandoning myself to the feelings I'm having for you"

"Which is why you keep saying you're worried about things working out between us?"

"Well, yes, and don't you kind of wonder how things would be between us if our feelings weren't so influenced by - outside forces? But I will admit I had a strong attraction to you even before we kissed the first time Maybe the kiss just encouraged our true feelings to come out?"

"I know how I feel, and no matter how it came about, it is real to me. Frankly I don't want to know about your other relationships, but I do intend to make a good effort at this one. Let's just take things a day at a time, shall we?" 

He bent to kiss me, and my doubts - for the moment at least - melted away.

I really HAD to stop thinking so much.

*************************************************************************************  


Author Note:

besnaped suggested that I explain the "unbreakable love bond" thing a bit more clearly... at least as far as Snape and Nora's feelings are concerned. Now you didn't think it was all on account of one little kiss, did you? It probably hastened the process a bit, but I think they are genuinely in love. Nora might not want to completely admit it just yet. 

- Grey Lady

  


*************************************************************************************

NEXT: Getting to Know You


	33. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 33: Getting to Know You 

We had a few days before our departure to London. It was time Severus and I eliminated the distractions of constant planning and meeting with the others and concentrate on getting to know one another.

I was finally convinced, for the first time since this all began, that he truly loved me. I knew little of his past, as yet, but I hoped he would, in time, trust me enough to tell me the things he wanted me to know. In the meantime I wasn't going to press, though I was still curious about what sort of tragedy had befallen his family, and who was the mysterious Lily. 

I decided to tell him a few things about where he was soon going to be living. The next morning I began by showing him a few photos I had brought along with me of my family, a few friends and my house in Stratford. 

"I think you will like it there," I assured him. "It's a very civilized town we have live theatre, excellent restaurants, lovely parks, beautiful old neighbourhoods" 

"It sounds idyllic," he replied, sounding dubious, as though "idyllic" surroundings were the last thing he wanted. "What's the weather like this time of year? Will I need a fur coat?"

"Good grief, no! In July in Ontario it can be hot as Hades! It's certainly a lot warmer than it is here. We're going to need to get you some summer clothing." I tried to picture him in shorts... I just couldn't.

"I had always heard that Canada had a frigid climate."

"Oh, in the winter, sure. But winter's a long way's off, yet. The snow doesn't _really_ get deep until about January anyway."

"Good heavens, what kind of hellhole are you taking me to?"

I had to laugh. "It's not really that bad. I agree the climate might take a bit of getting used to, but at least we do have central heating, which is something I they don't bother much with here. - Anyway, love, I know you hate to be away from the action, but try to think of it as a long vacation. A much-needed break from everything you've been through."

"I suppose," he muttered glumly. "But we will find things to enjoy together, won't we?"

"Of course, darling, but I will be wanting to start up my practise again, after a while. I can't be with you all day, every day!"

"No, of course not. I expect I shall be able to find things to keep me occupied."

"I have lots of books, and there's a library just a couple of blocks away Perhaps you could read up on Mundane history or something," I suggested, trying to appeal to the scholar in him.

"How interesting could that be?" he asked.

"More than you realise. I for one would be curious to know what parallel events there were between my world and yours."

"Hmm. I don't exactly have an encyclopaedic knowledge of Muggle history, but I'm familiar with the highlights. It would be interesting to see if there are similarities."

"Plus, I think you'd be quite interested in reading some of our literature. There are a lot of elements in our fantasy fiction that mirror the things that go on in this world, which makes me wonder if at some point the two worlds were connected in some way. Our creatures of mythology, for example, are creatures that actually exist here unicorns, phoenixes, dragons, werewolves and the like"

"Ah! Speaking of werewolves, I promised Lupin I'd mix up a large batch of wolfsbane potion before I left!"

"What's wolfsbane potion?" I asked.

"It helps to control the worst effects of his transformation," he explained. "There's a full moon coming up in a few days. I don't want to leave him without a supply."

"You're doing a favour for Lupin?" I asked, incredulous. "See, you really do think of him as a friend."

"Brothers in arms, more like. Besides, I do this more as a favour to Dumbledore than to Lupin." he replied stiffly. "Would you like to help? This will further your education"

"Sure, as long as you're not too impatient with me. I've never made wolfsbane potion before."

"Well, then perhaps you'll actually _listen_ to me this time and not pretend you already know everything!"

* * *

Our session in the lab was quite informative and a lot calmer this time. I had done well at herbology when I attended Hogwarts but he enlightened me on a few of the finer points that I must have missed. He was much more tolerant of my mistakes than he had been the last time we'd worked together, but then I was really making an effort not to be so touchy.

That afternoon we took a stroll by the lake. It was a beautiful day, typically cool for July in the British Isles, but pleasant nonetheless. Severus seemed thoughtful, and had been quiet during lunch as well.

Presently he spoke. "I suppose I should tell you a bit about my history, as we are getting to know more about one another. I think it is time I told you about what happened to my family."

I tightened my hold on his arm briefly by way of encouragement.

"My family's home is in the west of England, near a small Wizarding community called Muirthemne. My father, Owen Snape, was a good man and a very powerful wizard whose family had a long history in the area. My mother was a German witch named Hildred Groethius. I had two sisters, Valeria and Cordelia.

"My mother was not what you could call a good person. She was addicted to wealth, which my father's family had in abundance, and to the art of seduction. To put it bluntly, she was a profligate adulteress. I think my father knew she cuckolded him often, but he was desperately in love with her. I think he was also more than a little afraid of her, too, for she was a skilled poisoner. More than one of her many lovers' wives, and indeed many of her lovers, died of sudden and mysterious illnesses. I think she also used her charms to acquire more wealth from her lovers, because, as I later found out, her personal assets grew exponentially during those years.

"My mother experimented with many different kinds of poisons and their antidotes. I think she must have experimented on herself, for in time she went quite mad and had to be forcibly confined to her room. 

"My sisters were both older than I, and had both graduated from Durmstrang, a couple of years before, where my mother had insisted upon sending them. My father was quite concerned that she had become a real danger to herself as well as to others. My eldest sister Cordelia took it upon herself to care for Mother when her condition became more serious. But I don't think she was really able to control her. In a way I blame my father for not keeping a closer watch over the situation, but he was not at home much of the time.

"I was in my final year at Hogwarts when the tragedy occurred, and my father happened to be home. Apparently, Mother had been able to get out of her room somehow and down to her private chambers. It seems she interfered with the preparation of the family's evening meal... she managed to poison the lot of them, then took her own life."

"My god." 

"It affected me deeply, and I withdrew even further from contact with the other students, but I was never what you would call a popular boy to begin with. My home life had always been troubled and I suppose this caused me to withdraw from others even when I was a young boy. I never had friends, and I really didn't think I wanted any. My sisters were the only people I had ever been close to, and they were enough for me. Although I worshipped my mother, she always acted strangely at home. I was afraid if anyone I knew at school found out about her odd behaviour, I would be a pariah. Creating a self-imposed exile would hurt less than being rejected."

"So over time you developed some rather obnoxious personality traits in order to keep other people from getting too close," I concluded.

"_Ah_. I thought you said you weren't a psychologist."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, and I think from what you've just told me, you're self-aware enough to realise it."

"That's true, I do know that my unpleasant nature is an effective defence mechanism. But as there have not been many people I have wanted to _allow_ to become close to me, it has proved rather useful to me over the years!" he replied with a sour expression. "Besides, I really think it's part of my nature to be that way!"

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing there are a few of us who can see right through that. But you're not always that way with me dare I say that you might be mellowing a bit in your old age?"

"_Never_! I intend to remain just as difficult and as cantankerous as I've always been." But he was smiling slightly as he said that.

I stopped and turned to face him, putting my arms around him. "I promise you I will never try to change you, Severus Snape. But beware, if you get too sarky with me, I _will_ let you know it!"

"And if you get too uppity with me, woman, you will feel my wrath!" He was still smiling. 

"Then I guess we will just have to keep each other in line," I said, as we resumed our walk.

"Why do you dislike Remus Lupin and Sirius Black so much?" I asked. "Some incident from school days?"

"You could say that. Actually Remus and I, while not exactly friends, are not as hostile towards each other as Sirius and I are, or - I should say - were. It does go back to a schoolboy prank, which almost resulted in my death! Remus was an accomplice in that, which I'm afraid has soured me on him ever since."

"What on earth did Sirius do to you that almost killed you?" I asked.

"He lured me out to the Shrieking Shack, but Lupin was already there and it was a night of a full moon, so as you can imagine, he was not in the most fit state to receive visitors. Actually it was James Potter, Harry's father, who found out what they were up to and saved me from being eaten by Lupin."

"But in werewolf form, Remus couldn't have had much control over his actions."

"Very true, which is why I no longer blame him for the incident. But we did have a long history of antagonism that goes back a long time before that."

"Seeing as you seem to go out of your way to piss people off sometimes, can you blame them for not wanting to be your best buddies?"

"_Piss people off_? What a peculiar expression!"

"Sorry, just part of the local vernacular."

"How colourful. I have an idea what it means, but like yourself, I speak my mind, and I do not suffer fools gladly."

"And that's just another reason why I'll never try to change you - I love you just the way you are," I replied.

"What did you say?" he asked slyly.

"What part?"

"That last bit."

"I said, 'I love you just the way you are.'"

"Now just repeat the first three words of that, please" 

I smiled up at him. "I love you," I said.

"So, you're finally admitting it!"

I laughed. "Yes, well, I suppose I hadn't admitted it to myself before now."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know, I suppose I finally realised that even if we do fight, it's how we feel about each other at the end of the day that's important. And fighting with you doesn't make me as upset as I thought it might. I realised that it's just in your - I should say our- natures to be argumentative."

"Well, I suppose, as they say, we have each met our match."

********************************************************************************

A/N: 

Is Snape too OOC here, spilling his guts to Nora? My justification is this: he really loves her and he wants to share his past. He knows she'll be sympathetic so there's no real risk in doing so. After all, she already knows the worst about him, that he was once a Death Eater.

His character as JKR writes him is seen through the eyes of one of his students who dislikes him intensely, a rather one-dimensional view. Did you ever see your most hated teachers as human beings with real emotions? We see through him because we find his actions and personality interesting and face it folks, we are reading a lot more into him than strictly what is written in paper. I'm just showing what I think would be another side to him. Who knows how Snape would really react when he's in love? 

I hope you like the back story I created for him. 

Oh.. and I made a _tiny_ little change to the last chapter, for anyone who's already read it... Nora's lack of reaction when Snape declared himself was bothering me and I thought it needed clarification.

- Grey Lady

  


********************************************************************************

NEXT: Mind Games


	34. Mind Games

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 34: Mind Games 

We had three more days before it was time to leave for London again. Dumbledore decided that it was safer for Remus to go back to J.M. Walsh's in Goodge St. to pick up Severus' documents once they were ready and bring them back here. We would have to make some adjustments to the passport Minerva had created for him, but Remus would get some instruction on that from Walsh's associates. Then we would go there ourselves, check into an obscure hotel, book our flight and stay in hiding in Mundane London before it was time to leave. 

Well, mostly in hiding. We had some banking to do, and I wanted to do some shopping before we left: Severus needed something to wear on the flight home (something a bit less conspicuous than his usual attire) and he would need a few suitable things to wear once he got to Canada.

In the meantime, I packed up the belongings that I would not need in the next few days and Severus tried to decide what, if anything, to take with him.

In his own chamber stood a few large wooden chests as he packed up belongings that would remain in storage. Another case stood open on the bed; in this he was packing a few of his clothes and books.

Remembering Remus' faux pas with the Infinite Capacity pocket, I couldn't help but remind him not to put any spells on his suitcase to make it hold more than it could. I was, naturally, rewarded with an eloquently withering look. Words were unnecessary. 

"Well, it's just that Remus forgot, and a scroll came popping out of his pocket as soon as we passed over," I said, defending myself.

"Do you think I'm as big an idiot as Lupin, then?" he replied venomously.

"Well, of _course_ not, darling And incidentally, I don't think he's an idiot at all! But I just thought if HE could forget, and he's actually been to the Mundane dimension before, you might have"

"I do have a vague notion, from what you've all been telling me, how these things are going to be affected. In fact I've thought of almost nothing else for the last three days," he answered sourly.

To that end I watched him pick up object after object as he decided what to take along with him. Most were rejected and packed away because he knew their magical properties would vanish once we passed over.

"I could really use a Foe Glass," he muttered, "just in case any of Voldemort's people do manage to find us. And I'd like to take some of these potions ingredients along, but most of them come from magical creatures."

"I grow many different herbs for various remedies," I said, "and unfortunately those are the only kinds of potions you're going to be able to make for a while."

"I can bring my notebooks along with me, however. Some of these recipes might come in handy."

One thing we had yet to do was experiment with mental telepathy. I had wanted to see if it were possible for me to send a thought or warning to Severus at a distance. It seemed easy enough for him to read my mind when we were in the same room, and knew I was trying to "send", but it might be different if we were on opposite sides of the castle.

We decided that in order to best conduct the experiment he was to stay in his dungeon and I would walk along the lake. I would take a book along with me and at some point during the next hour I would pick a sentence at random, read it to myself, and concentrate on sending it to him. Then we'd meet up and see if had received the message.

I took with me Margaret Atwood's _The Blind Assassin_. Once I got to the west end of the lake, or as far west as I wanted to go, I sat for a while and then opened the book. The first sentence I read was "What he's been working on is an idea, or the idea of an idea." I concentrated on that for about five minutes. I waited until the hour was up and headed back to the school. Severus met me by the main entrance. 

"That was very confusing. I did get something, from you but it seemed to be just the word 'idea' repeated over and over. But before that I kept getting an image of a woman in a dress with no back to it, or bare shoulders; I think it was black?"

"That was pretty close." I showed him the book's cover, which indeed does have an illustration of a woman in a scoop-backed black gown with a bared shoulder. Then I showed him the passage where I had marked it in the book.

"Interesting," he said, "It seems I pick up images better than words. We need to try this again, but this time, let's not plan when you are going to try to send something. I'll just see if I can pick it up."

"But that will mean we'll have to be separated all day!" I wailed in mock distress.

"Just a sacrifice we'll have to make, my dear. I promise I'll make it up to you later," he murmured silkily, kissing me behind the ear. 

If the compensation were what I hoped it would be, it would be worth spending some time apart.

Late that afternoon, taking an apple from a bowl of fruit on the head table in the Great Hall, I concentrated on that for a while, trying hard to send an image of it. Then I ate it, slowly, trying to send a sensation of taste and texture.

And trying another experiment, I tried to send the sentence "Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their country."

Finally I tried to send the message "Meet me outside McGonagall's classroom at six."

* * *

Showing up outside the Transfigurations classroom at the appointed time, I was pleased to see Severus waiting there.

"Why on earth did you want to meet me here?" he asked.

"I picked a spot where I wasn't likely to run into you accidentally, so that I knew it had worked. And it did!"

"Yes, I suppose it did!" he replied, as pleased as I was.

"What else did you pick up?"

He repeated more or less verbatim the quotation I'd sent - more success. "There was another peculiar thing: around four o'clock I had an overwhelming craving for an apple, so bad I could actually taste it. It was delicious and I'm not actually very fond of the bloody things! Was that you, too?"

"A-hah! It worked! That's brilliant."

"Mind you, I was trying pretty hard to stay tuned into you. I'm not sure how well it would work if I was thinking about something else."

I was beginning to get a bit excited about the possibilities of this. "We'll have to try again tomorrow, though, and you must try sending something to me."

He agreed we'd experiment some more the next day, but decided we both deserved an evening off - a private supper in my chambers, a relaxing evening alone together and then bed.

********************************************************************************

A/N: 

That was a short one. More coming soon: promise. 

Please keep the reviews coming. Sometimes I feel as though I'm sending this into a black hole. (And I don't mean you, besnaped! You've been my most faithful reviewer!)

- Grey Lady

  


********************************************************************************

NEXT: The Eve of Departure


	35. The Eve of Departure

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 35: The Eve of Departure

I had to confess that was getting tired of waiting to leave... there wasn't much to do around here, although I spent some time helping Madame Pomfrey get the dispensary in order for the start of the school year in a month or so and to help her make up some extra potions supplies. (She was, I noted, a lot less critical of my methods than Severus.) 

It had been awfully quiet on the battlefront as well. We had not seen any new patients since Severus had been brought in and there had been no wild reports of Death Eater activities, at least none that I was aware of. Privately, Severus expressed curiosity about the contents of Harry Potter's missive to Dumbledore, but I assumed it must have been something of a personal nature because it was never shared with us. But I did wonder if perhaps Dumbledore wasn't keeping information from us, in order not to make us anxious about our impending departure. 

The day arrived for Remus to return to London to pick up Severus' papers. Minerva transfigured him again, not only for safety but also for the sake of continuity in dealing with the Goodge Street people. 

The documents, when they arrived, were flawless, as far as I could tell. I compared them with my own identity cards and I couldn't tell they had been forged. The photo cards especially looked excellent. Aside from the necessary Canadian documents he had a British birth certificate that actually looked as old as it should. They had made Manchester his place of birth, so Minerva would need to change the passport to reflect that. They had also very thoroughly supplied us with a new set of passport numbers and I presumed they had also gone to the trouble of making sure these were on file with the government. 

It looked like everything was in place. Dumbledore would set up a Portkey to take us to a spot near a portal in the south end. We were supplied with a map of all the known portals in London just in case we would need to use another one.

Severus had packed everything he would be needing - it wasn't much, as there would not be very many items of clothing he owned that would be suitable where we were going, (though I did insist that he take his favourite robe!) and we redistributed the contents of the leather suitcase I had purchased for him so that we were sharing the load of all that money. I bemoaned the theft of the smaller flight bag, but we could easily purchase him a new one in London. 

The British pounds and some of the dollars we would deposit at an international bank, but we would still be taking home a large amount of American dollars, so I hoped his ability to "push" people into thinking what he wanted them to think would be working in full force. 

We had also done, with mixed success, some further experimenting with passing messages to one another and it seemed that in order for it to work properly we both had to remain tuned into each other, though only subconsciously in his case. It's hard to explain; he had to do all the work, of course, as I didn't think I had any telepathic abilities at all, but it seemed I did have to concentrate very hard on projecting my thoughts to him in order for him to pick it up at a distance. 

In his case, at first, it was a lot easier for him to project his thoughts to me if I was looking into his eyes, but from a distance it was nearly impossible, since I really had no ability to pick anything up. If I knew he is trying to send I could get something vague. If it was a very strong thought, such as "danger" or "pain" I might be able to catch it. I just hoped what little ability I had would remain with me when we crossed over to the Mundane side.

* * *

On the eve of our departure Dumbledore and the others decided to throw a little "going away" party for us. Everyone was there, even Hagrid. The Great Hall had been festively decorated with Slytherin banners in Snape's honour and great bouquets of white roses decorated the tables, (though they looked entirely too bridal for my comfort!) The ceiling was a magnificent and colourful sunset with sparkling stars just beginning to peek through purple and orange clouds. Great candelabra with white tapers flanked the head table, where a feast had been laid. 

After dinner Dumbledore broke out several bottles of champagne and other liquor and the toasting began. I won't repeat all that was said except that some the effusive thanks I received for being "Snape's Saviour" was highly embarrassing to me, and I spent much of the evening trying to suppress blushes. Remus and Sirius also got off several ribald comments at Severus' expense, and as the two men got drunker it began to resemble the wedding reception from hell. 

Still, it was all fairly good-natured so (I think) no real offence was taken. Aside from getting in a few good digs of his own Severus remained uncharacteristically sanguine throughout the evening. I think he was just so relieved to be finally moving on that he didn't really mind what was said. 

Probably the most embarrassing thing for him was Rubeus Hagrid, who was by this time _unbelievably_ drunk, putting his arm around his shoulders and declaring his undying admiration for him. At one point Hagrid started to sing a song to him in (I think) Gaelic, which sounded like a crooning lullaby. 

I distinctly heard Severus, in his misery, send me this thought: _Help me_.

That, along with the hilarious sight of a rather tipsy Minerva McGonagall and a downright polluted Poppy Pomfrey, giggling together in a most undignified manner, made the evening worth the trouble for me.

At the height of the party, we were disturbed by a loud bang as the doors to the Great Hall flew open. In the entrance stood a dishevelled young man with messy black hair and spectacles. In his hand he held a wand, the tip of which was smoking dramatically.

"Great Heavens, Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed loudly as he rose from the table.

********************************************************************************

A/N: 

I have now been assured that Potter and other members of his class would now be about 22 years old, so that's a relief. I hope you enjoy his cameo appearance in the following two chapters.

- Grey Lady

  


********************************************************************************

NEXT: Brothers In Arms


	36. Brothers in Arms

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 36: Brothers In Arms

"Potter?? What the devil is he doing here!" Severus hissed as though to himself as the young man strode towards the head table. Clearly he was not pleased to see him.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have bad news. The Death Eaters seem to have found out that Snape is about to leave Hogwarts and a few of them are waiting for him in the Forbidden Forest," Potter announced. "I was following them from Hogsmeade and I had a run-in with one of them, though I don't think he will be joining the others anytime soon," he added with grim satisfaction, putting his still-fuming wand into his pocket. 

"Damn it all!" Dumbledore swore uncharacteristically. "Is Voldemort with them?"

"I don't think so. I think they are planning to try to capture Snape and take him back to Voldemort. As I told you, Ron Weasley and I have been keeping an eye on some of them for days, especially Draco Malfoy we had a feeling something like this was going to happen. As soon as Malfoy went on the move we knew they were getting ready to act." 

Since apparating and disapparating are not allowed on Hogwarts grounds, and since using a Portkey is a form of apparation, we would have to leave the school grounds in order to travel to London. I knew Severus had been clearly aware that leaving the protection of Hogwarts would put him in a vulnerable position. After my warning in London I too had feared that Voldemort's minions might be lying in wait, and now our worst fears were confirmed.

"This is very bad," Dumbledore muttered. "Snape and Miss Sterling were preparing to leave on the morrow. We will have to do our utmost to assure they get out of here safely. Harry, I hope you will stay and assist us. Is Weasley nearby?"

"No, but I can summon him in an instant, as long as he can safely get past the Death Eaters."

"Good we'll need all the men we can muster."

"And women, too" Minerva added staunchly, suddenly sober and taking out her wand.

"The idea is to form a ring of protection around them as they go to the Portkey. We will all need our powers at full strength on the morrow. I hope this evening's revels haven't impaired anyone too much."

"A little Pepperup Potion will fix that right up," Poppy replied, a bit unsteadily. "If anyone is feeling any ill effects in the morning, come and see me in the dispensary."

Of all of them, it seemed to me that Hagrid would be most in need of the potion.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I had had a little too much to drink myself, and Severus and I were naturally very worried about what the next day would bring. 

Our lovemaking that night was somewhat anxious, as though we were clinging to each other for mutual support. I knew that Severus was not afraid for himself so much as he was for me; naturally my main concern was for his safety, as I wasn't sure that the Death Eaters would bother much with me once they had him, if they succeeded in capturing him. Still, retribution from Voldemort for offering my help to his enemy was a distinct possibility, so I can't say that fears for my personal safety did not enter my thoughts.

I tried instead to focus upon the moment that we passed over to the Mundane side and (I hoped) into relative safety. Surely Voldemort's people would not know where we going in London and so would not be able to intercept us before we reached the portal.

The morning dawned and we made our preparations for departure. From somewhere, Severus had managed to produce some suitable travelling clothes a pair of dark jeans, a black turtleneck and an old olive green tweed jacket. Thankfully he had not copied Lupin's taste in Muggle footwear, for he wore a smart pair of black quarter-Wellingtons instead of the ridiculous runners that Remus favoured when visiting London. He actually looked pretty good though not much like himself, and I thought he would pass muster easily in the city.

The others had gathered in the great hall to prepare for battle and to say their goodbyes. Most of what needed to be said had been said last night, but Poppy made a point of drawing me aside and with a warm hug, wishing me well. 

Thanking her for all her kindness, I assured her I would keep in touch as best I could and I hoped we would see each other again in the not too distant future. Severus went around the circle solemnly shaking hands, even, I noted, with Sirius Black. I shook hands with McGonagall and Sirius, but I just had to give Remus a quick hug and a peck on the cheek for all we had been through together. 

I could not resist giving a little kiss to Hagrid, even though I hardly knew the man, for there was something so endearing about his great bulk bowed down by the sorrow of parting as he stood there with tears streaming down his great hairy cheeks. I sensed he thought a great deal of Snape, in his own way, and was sorry to see him go. This was confirmed when to Severus' dismay the half-giant drew him up into as huge bear-hug and lifted him clean off the floor.

Finally it was time for me to say goodbye to Dumbledore, and I didn't really know what to say, for I had not always seen eye-to-eye with the man or agreed with his decisions. But I knew he had Severus' best interests at heart so I could not fault him for that. I shook hands with him politely and was surprised when he drew me into a hug that was almost as warm as Poppy's had been.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, my dear," he said, "May your powers increase and may you soon be rejoined with us again. You shall be missed. And please, do take care of that man of yours, we want him back in one piece!"

Harry Potter stood aside during our goodbyes with a red headed fellow I assumed was Ron Weasley, who had joined our company sometime during the night. Everyone watched with interest and surprise as Severus made a point of approaching them. In fact Potter's face registered alarm as though expecting some rebuke from his old potions master. 

"I should thank the two of you, I suppose, for looking out for me," he began, somewhat sourly. "I don't know how the devil you found out about all this, but I have to assume Dumbledore's been keeping you informed. At any rate, I am - grateful - for your help and for offering to assist us in getting away." To Potter's apparent surprise he extended his hand. The young man took his hand somewhat reluctantly, but then warmed to a sincere and firm handshake. Weasley's reaction was nearly as surprised but his freckled face broke into a broad grin as Severus shook his hand. And did I note a hint of a smile on my lover's face as he turned away? It seemed he had finally accepted his former students as brothers in arms. 

Finally the time came to depart. Our bags had been sent ahead with Hagrid to the location of the Portkey. "Right, then, are we ready?" Dumbledore asked. Wands were drawn and a circle was formed around the two of us. First a protection spell was drawn up around us, not unlike the Bonitas charm that had been used on Severus when he was first injured. Soon we were enveloped in a globe of golden light. The light faded completely after a few moments but I felt its strengthening effects as we left the school surrounded by the others.

********************************************************************************

A/N: 

I wonder if anyone else has ever thought of Pepperup Potion being used as a hangover cure? These wizards think of everything. 

Also, I just love Hagrid. I'd give him a little kiss if I met him too. 

- Grey Lady

  


********************************************************************************

NEXT: Battleground


	37. Battleground

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 37: Battleground 

All were keeping close watch around us for Death Eaters, Potter taking the lead and Remus and Weasley in the rear. Minerva and Sirius flanked us on the left with Dumbledore and Hagrid on the right. Poppy remained behind in the infirmary, awaiting casualties.

Ron gave a whoop of alarm as a dozen or so Death Eaters suddenly came towards us from the direction of the Forbidden Forest, flying through the air on broomsticks like a murder of crows. Remus directed us to get down and cover ourselves as the group of wizards directed their wands skywards. Severus, contrary to Dumbledore's instructions, was wielding his wand also, but he and Remus managed to get in a couple of good shots as two of the flying Death Eaters tumbled to the ground, riderless brooms flying off in opposite directions. 

The Death Eaters were trying to give as good as they got and one of them managed to wing Hagrid, who gave a yelp of pain, clutching a smoking sleeve. Ron and Harry disabled two more of them. The rest of them were landing and attempting to engage members of our troop in one-on-one duels. I watched in horror as Severus rose to his feet in order to clash with one of them. With my limited powers, and no wand, I was unable to assist.

It had looked for a moment that with their casualties we had them at a disadvantage, but suddenly I found myself being wrenched to my feet and pulled away from the fray by one of their number. Face to face with the hooded stranger I let out a cry of terror. Severus immediately turned toward me, but I quickly warned him by thought that his opponent was about to strike. As he turned back to his adversary to ward off the blow, he silently told me to use my "force". I knew that, for his sake, I had to handle this on my own.

My fear turned to rage as I confronted my attacker. He hissed something at me about being repaid for my assistance, and my anger grew more sharply focussed. I found myself doing something I had never thought of doing before... using my powers to harm instead of to heal. 

I looked deep into his chest until I could see the beating of his heart, the very vessels and muscles as they pumped his blood to all parts of his body. I willed that beating to cease. With my mind's eye I watched as the muscles slowed. I watched his face register surprise and then pain. I watched him crumple to the ground as his heart failed him. I felt no remorse. 

It seemed I did have a way to assist in the battle after all.

Minerva had fallen and a Death Eater was advancing on her. Now in a murderous rage I pushed against him as hard as I could with my mind. Receiving the blow with surprise, he turned his attention to me. I looked inside his skull he was an older man and I found a weakness there. There was a blood vessel that looked like it was about to burst. I gave it a little prod. The resulting aneurysm caused him to fall immediately with a shriek, writhing in pain and clutching his head. 

Something about the tone of the fallen man's agonized cry drew the attention of the other Death Eaters. Those that were still standing (and our people had succeeded in defeating nearly all of them at this point) were beginning to look at me with confusion and fear. Some of them began to retreat. Those who were left were soon beaten handily by our men. In moments we were victorious.

Severus and I hurried to the portkey while Harry and Ron carried Minerva back to the school while Sirius assisted Hagrid, whose arm was bleeding copiously. Dumbledore and Remus accompanied us the rest of the way, in case there were any other foes we didn't know about.

Our bags were waiting, undisturbed. The Portkey, this time in the form of a battered cardboard carton, waited for us. By my watch we had about two minutes to go. Anxiously, Dumbledore drew out his wand and motioned towards us. "Here... you both look a sight. Let me just tidy you up a bit. _Drycleanium!_" he incanted. Instantly our battle-scarred outfits looked better than new. 

Counting down the seconds we picked up our baggage and held onto the Portkey. With that now familiar yanking sensation somewhere in the vicinity of my navel, we found ourselves being pulled through to Muggle London. But as we left, I caught sight of Remus Lupin, holding up his right hand in a V-sign of victory.

********************************************************************************

A/N: 

OK, OK, I know "Drycleanium" is a pretty lame name for a clothes cleaning spell. I stuck it in there thinking I'd come up with something better later, but it made me giggle every time I read it so I just left it in. So what if I'm the only one who laughs at it.

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: Londontown


	38. Londontown

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 38: Londontown 

We had arrived. 

I dared not give myself a moment to take stock of what had just happened. We had to find the portal, and quickly.

Consulting the map Dumbledore had given us, Severus figured out the quickest route. We kept a close watch out for suspicious figures as we went. We had no idea of the extent of Death Eater involvement. 

"I hope that that Voldemort was arrogant enough to assume the minions he sent to Hogwarts were enough to foil us in our escape, and didn't send anyone ahead to intercept us here" Severus said. "Hopefully by the time he realises they weren't successful in capturing us, we'll be long gone." 

"I doubt if he would have known where in the city we would be arriving, even if he did," I added. "I doubt he has enough people to cover the entire city!"

"That's what I'm counting on, darling. Anyway, no time to waste... which is the portal?" 

We were looking for a green wooden arch covering a passageway at the side of a rowhouse. 

"Do you see a glowing bubble around it?" I asked him. " I'm not able to see it."

"Yes, it does have a sort of aura to it," he confirmed.

Apparently we had to go through it and then come back out on to the street again, as it only worked from the inside. Checking to see that no one was watching us, we did as the map instructed.

Coming back out onto the street I instantly knew we had been successful. The traffic on this formerly quiet residential street was suddenly much heavier, and the rowhouse we had been next to was suddenly transformed into a greengrocers shop. Only the arch was the same. 

"Now, I guess we should find a hotel to stay at. Suppose we get a cab downtown and see what we can find?" I suggested. I had no clue as to where would be a good place to stay, but at least money was no problem. We could pretty much afford to stay wherever we wanted, and pay cash for it.

I consulted the map to find a more major artery. "Hmmm. It might not be a bad idea to find a bank and get some of those large bills changed. I don't think we could pay for a cab with a £100 note." I said. 

There was a bank on the next street and we changed £200 into smaller bills. "I think we had better get to an international bank next, and deposit some of this cash," Severus suggested.

"Now I wonder where we might find a branch of a Canadian bank, or an Netherlands International Bank office if there is such a thing. Damn... you know what we need right now? A computer with an Internet connection. I could find all this stuff out in minutes!"

I decided the first place we needed to find was in Internet café or library. Finally resorting to asking someone on the street, we were directed to a public library three streets over. They had free access and I was on-line to NIB's website in minutes and got the address of their London branch office. 

While we were at it I looked up hotels and found one called the Kensington Arms in, surprisingly enough, Kensington. "Listen to this 'Discover the centre of fashionable Kensington and Chelsea, close to Harrods and the shopping district of Knightsbridge. The Gloucester Road underground station is a two-minute walk away.'" I read.

"Sounds ideal," Severus commented flatly, but I think he was a bit blown away by the whole computer thing, never having seen one before. He looked positively agog as I clicked and typed my way around the 'net, finding the information we needed.

"Well, let's see if they have any vacancies," I said. I entered the dates into an availability form and it looked like we were in luck. There were four rooms available for the next few days. I took out a small notebook I carry with me and jotted down the address. 

Just out of curiosity I went onto flightsanywhere.com and started to look at flights from Heathrow to Parsons in Toronto, but the prices were pretty high. Business class was over $6000 for the two of us, and first class was almost twice that. (There was no way I was going economy with a suitcase full of cash at our disposal.) "I could book our flight on-line, except I don't think my credit card limit is high enough. I think we'll have to visit a travel agent and pay cash."

"All right, you've lost me again. What's a credit card?"

"It's this little plastic thing," I said, as I showed him one. "It lets you pay for stuff without really giving them any money it's more like a promise to pay. In a month or so you get a bill from the bank and then you pay THEM the money."

I think my explanation was going over his head. He was still staring sat the computer. 

"This is fascinating," Severus exclaimed. "I had no idea anything like this existed... You say you have one of these machines at home?"

"I do," I said, "and am I looking at a future Internet junkie?"

"Well, naturally I don't have the first idea of how to operate one of these contraptions" he demurred.

"Hey if Algernon Welkin can do it, so can you. He has an e-mail address and everything."

"Ah, well, I don't think I'll be sending any 'e-mails' to Welkin today or anytime soon," he reminded me.

"Quite right. Anyway, I think we should probably go to our hotel now, so we can take a breather." I was certainly in need of one, not to mention a hot bath and a cup of tea, or better yet, a stiff drink. "Oh, and I probably don't need to mention this, but if anyone we're talking to refers to something you don't understand, just nod knowingly and I'll try to help you out." 

"Of course."

We arrived at our hotel by taxi and checked in as Kate and Steven Parsons, in order to confuse anyone who might be following us. Naturally, we were immediately asked for a credit card.

"We would prefer to pay cash," I said.

"You may certainly pay in cash when you check out, if you wish, but hotel policy requires your credit card number as security," the clerk explained.

"What if we pay in advance?" Severus said, trying his best to twist his mouth into the semblance of a pleasant smile. 

"It's highly unusual, Mr. Parsons," The clerk's eyes lighted on a thick wad of cash being pushed at him over the counter. "But under the circumstances, I think that would be acceptable." 

"And something for yourself." Severus pushed his hand flat along the counter toward the man, looking into his eyes as he did so. The clerk accepted the "tip" with a smile as though he had just been handed at least a £20 note. I saw that he been handed exactly - nothing.

Our room was not terribly large but fairly comfortable and had a typically English homey charm about it, as well as the usual modern amenities. Likewise the bathroom was small but I was grateful to see it had a full sized tub rather than the shower stall so favoured in North American establishments. 

But dread overtook me as I started to remember what I had done back there at Hogwarts. I was beginning to fall apart.

********************************************************************************

NEXT: The Kensington Arms


	39. The Kensington Arms

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 39: The Kensington Arms 

Severus caught me as I collapsed onto the bed. "I was wondering how long I was going to be able to help you hold it together," he said with concern. 

"What do you mean, _help me_?"

"As soon as we crossed over I could see that you were upset. I knew you wanted to stay in control. I just propped you up a bit, is all."

I was furious at the intrusion. "You mean you messed with my head to keep me from falling to bits? _Damn_," I shrieked, hysterical now. "Every time I started thinking about it, the thought just kind of slid sideways. _You _were doing that. I killed two men back there, Severus. I need to deal with this in my own way."

"I thought it for the best, Nora. I wasn't going to prevent you from _ever_ dealing with it. I just wanted to help you postpone it a little, until we were out of danger."

I sighed in defeat, but tears were coming. Severus held me as I sobbed.

"I have _never_ used my power to hurt anyone, that I know of, not intentionally. I've really crossed a line here."

"They were evil men. We were in battle. Soldiers have to kill." 

"May I remind you that I'm a doctor, not a soldier," I wailed.

"I know, I know," he replied, trying awkwardly to comfort me. I had a feeling he was struggling with an impulse to make me stop crying. "If it makes you feel any better, you saved my skin back there, you know."

"That's another thing. I distracted you when you were fighting. If your opponent had been any faster, you might have been seriously injured, or even killed!"

"But I wasn't, because you warned me in time. And it's not as if you distracted me with something trivial, you were in mortal danger! Plus, you saved Minerva. You were very brave back there I was proud of you. But I want you to think about something for a moment. If your life were in jeopardy, do you think you could do it again?" 

"I'm not sure, Severus. But if _your_ life were in danger, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

He couldn't think of anything else to say, but men never seem to know that sometimes a woman just wants to have a good cry, and not to have everything fixed by her man. Finally he offered to draw me a bath.

"See if there's any alcohol in the mini-bar," I asked him, once I had settled into the hot sudsy tub.

"The what?"

"The mini-bar oh, it's a little refrigerator next to the TV."

"Of course, how silly of me." He hadn't a clue what I was talking about. "Ah yes, here we are, this little cabinet. It's cold in here!" he muttered. I could hear the clanking of bottles as he rummaged around. "There's whiskey, and gin, and some - other things. Which do you prefer?"

"Gin would be lovely. I don't suppose there's any tonic water, or ice?"

"I think yes. This would be the tonic. There are glasses on the dresser. Where would I find ice?"

"You might have to go down the hall for that, there's usually an ice machine somewhere." I wondered just how foreign all this stuff was to him, and I was still reading confusion from him. "Don't worry about it, love. Just pour me a G&T without the ice and we'll get some later."

He brought the drink into the bathroom and I noted it was chilled to the point of there being frost on the outside of the glass. He had done that, I knew, from seeing his trick with the cauldron.

"Feeling better?" he asked as I sipped gratefully.

"A little, I suppose. I have to admit this gin helps a lot." I held the frosty glass against my forehead and temples.

"Do all those drinks come with the room?" he asked.

"Not really. There will be a reckoning later and we'll be expected to pay for anything we use. Quite handsomely, I expect."

"Was that one of those Internet machines in there?"

I had to think for a moment. I hadn't recalled seeing a computer anywhere. "Oh, that would be the television."

"Hmm. I have heard of those but I've actually never seen one." He wandered out of the room. "How do you make it go?"

"Don't bother, dear, it'll rot your brain. I hardly ever bother to watch the thing myself. But we can look at the television later tonight if you like." I had to laugh inwardly and hoped he wouldn't pick up on it; he seemed like such a little boy, fascinated by all the gadgets and so unlike the aloof and enigmatic Severus Snape I had known at Hogwarts. I wondered how quickly he'd adapt to this completely foreign world. 

After I had dried myself and dressed again he suggested we find something to eat. I had to admit I was ravenous. The gin had taken the edge off my anxiety and made me feel quite relaxed. 

"We'll go eat, and then we'll go to the bank." Since we wanted to deposit most of Severus' money, we'd be obliged to take the suitcase with us. I had to admit I didn't feel comfortable carrying that much around. Severus also put a large quantity of British money into his inside jacket pocket for spending. (Time to buy him a wallet.) "We're going to have to get rid of this soon. I never thought that being rich would pose so much of a problem!"

"Well, you did say something about spending some of it on clothes for me," he reminded me. "I have hardly anything suitable to wear."

"True enough. Not to mention, we'll have to pay cash for our airline tickets. But before we go, I think we need to disguise ourselves a little." I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my bag and draped a scarf over my head and shoulders. "Maybe you could tie your hair back," I suggested, and we'll see if we can buy you a pair of dark glasses somewhere."

"Shall I put on a set of false whiskers?" he asked dryly.

"How fast can you grow a beard?" I snapped.

"Really, do you think all these precautions are absolutely necessary?"

"Look, I don't think Albus wanted us to take any chances. Don't forget, Algernon Welkin knows his way around Mundane London, he's frequently in town, and he knows approximately when we were going to arrive. Even using a phoney name might not be enough to keep him from finding us, or even running into us by accident." I handed him an elastic for his hair. "Indulge me. I don't want to have to kill anyone else anytime soon."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Very well, Madame."

********************************************************************************

NEXT: Netherlands International


	40. Netherlands International

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

Any similarity bewteen "Netherlands International Bank" and any other well-known international Dutch banking institution is purely conincidental. 

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 40: Netherlands International 

We decided it would be best to take the underground to another area of the city to have lunch. Accordingly, we walked to the Gloucester Road station and bought a pair of day passes. On the way, we passed a drug store - pardon me, chemists - and bought a pair of dark-framed Ray Ban knockoffs for Severus. I must say they looked pretty good on him, but with the black turtleneck, all he needed was a goatee and a beret and he'd look just like a beatnik. Catching a glimpse of the two of us in a shop window, the total effect was just a bit too much "cloak and dagger". I decided to lose the Mata Hari look and removed my scarf. 

We dined on salad and scampi at a little Italian place in South Kensington, then took the underground to Liverpool Station for the NIB office on London Wall. I briefed Severus on what I assumed would be the procedure for opening a bank account. 

"They'll want your address, you don't have one. You'll be giving them mine, as that is where you'll be staying. It's 165 Church Street, Stratford, Ontario, Canada. Got it?"

"Understood."

"I'll prompt you if you forget. Here is your Social Insurance card. (We need to get you a wallet for all this stuff!) They will want to see that. They'll probably want you to fill out a whole slew of forms. You don't have any other bank accounts but tell them you'll be setting one up at CIBC. If they want to know why you don't already have one, just tell them you closed out your old account when you went back to the UK to see about some family business, and you didn't know when or if you'd be returning to Canada."

"Right. 165 Church, Social Insurance card, CIBC, family business."

"Mind like a steel trap."

"And if I get into trouble I'll ask for help." Severus and I had been practicing our telepathy before we left Hogwarts and were really getting to be quite good at it. It seemed we could almost hold an entire conversation without speaking.

Once inside the bank, we told them we wanted to open an account and were directed to a cubicle. A pleasant young lady with a trace of a Dutch accent came to assist us. Severus explained that he wished to open an international account but that he would need to access it from Canada. 

"And from which bank will you be transferring the funds?" she asked.

"Everything is in here," he said, lifting the suitcase up to the desk and opening it.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "We don't very often get people depositing this amount of cash. I see you have both pounds and U.S. dollars in here. I'll need to get someone to count it for you." She picked up a telephone on her desk and made a request. Someone appeared shortly with a security guard and took the case. 

"Now, let's get started on the paperwork." She brought out a sheaf of forms and started asking questions. When he supplied his name, I noticed she gave a small sniff of amusement. Well, "Severus Snape" is an unusual name, I suppose, but I thought it a bit rude of her nonetheless.

He answered all her questions, supplied her with all the needed identification and never put a foot wrong. I supplied the postal code for the address, which I hadn't told him. 

"And is this your wife?"

"Yes." 

_No!_

"I mean no. Well, not yet, anyway," he said turning to look at me. I shrugged.

"Will this be a joint account, then?" she asked.

"Not necessarily," I said. 

"We'll set something up at CIBC when we get back to Canada," he told her.

"Very good. When you get everything set up with your own bank, just call this number (she circled a Toronto phone number on a brochure) and they'll set it up so that you can transfer funds back and forth between banks. Do you have an internet account?"

"I have one at home," I said.

"Good, you'll be able to transfer your money back and forth using our Canadian web site," she told him.

_Just as soon as I figure out how to use the damned contraption_, he told me. 

Presently the man who had taken the case returned to confirm that we had just deposited the equivalent of $1.2 million Canadian into the account. 

I cleared my throat softly. "What rate of interest are you currently paying?" I inquired. 

"Our investment savings account currently pays 2.75%." Not as high as it had been but better than most banks who pay practically nothing. Still by my rough estimate, that was well over $30,000 a year on what he had just deposited. It would certainly help pay the bills, without ever having to touch the principal. 

The young lady finished filling out the forms and asked Severus for his signature in several papers. 

"Now, if we could just wait here a few moments, there are some things that need to be finalized," she advised us, before leaving the cubicle.

"You did very well, for someone who didn't have a clue what was going on," I said sotto voce as we waited. 

"I did so 'have a clue'," he replied testily. "I'm not a _complete_ simpleton, you know."

"Oh well, I just thought it was a bit different from the Gringotts banking experience," I hissed in my defence. "And keep your voice down!"

"The only difference that I could see was that the girl we dealt with is a lot better looking than your average goblin."

"And there were a few more forms to fill out," I added. 

"Yes, I suppose there was a lot more paper involved."

"And you didn't get to go on that wild ride down to the vault to deposit your own money."

"This is also true."

"And now you'll be able to move your money around by computer, and telephone, and take it out of automatic teller machines, and all sorts of other cool, modern things."

"I get your point," he grimaced. "What the hell is an automatic whatchamacallit?"

"I'll explain later," I said. "You won't have your own ABM card for a while yet anyway."

He sighed in exasperation. "It's perfectly true that I have never encountered any of these Mundane things before, and I have no doubt I shall be bombarding you with silly questions for the next few days, but do not EVER assume I don't 'have a clue'."

"All right, all right! I was trying to compliment you, wasn't I? I just _said_ you did well. Sheesh!"

The young lady returned, along with the security guard. They were accompanied by a man in a dark suit. I had a bad feeling about this. The newcomer identified himself as John Briggs, an officer of the Netherlands International Bank.

_It's all right, he's not a wizard_, Severus sent me.

_I think we'd be in less trouble if he were_, was my morose reply.

*********************************************************************

A/N:

Bet you thought this was just too easy, didn't you?

* * *

**Besnaped said**: "Btw, they could also look up the bank address in the yellow pages book."

Did you ever try to find a phone booth that hadn't had it's book torn out? (well, maybe in the UK you can.) Besides if they had done this Nora wouldn't have been able to look up airline ticket prices on-line, and Snape wouldn't have gotten to see how cool the Internet is.** : )**

- Grey Lady

*******************************************************************

NEXT: Another Snag


	41. Another Snag

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

Any similarity bewteen "Netherlands International Bank" and any other well-known international Dutch banking institution is purely conincidental. 

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 41: Another Snag 

"You are Severus Snape?" he asked briskly, taking a seat in the vacated chair across the desk.

"I am. What's this all about?" Severus said warily.

"I don't mean to alarm you sir, but this is standard procedure when someone tries to deposit a large amount of cash into a personal bank account," Briggs politely said. "We need to ascertain the source of the money and the bank must assure that Inland Revenue is notified. We hope it won't be necessary, but we are prepared to involve the police."

_What the deuce is Inland Revenue?_ Severus asked me. _And why do the police need to know about this?_

_Tax men_, was my response. _But, he thinks this money might be stolen or illegal!_

"Why would I need to pay tax on this money? It's been in my family for years."

"Ah. Well, sir, if it were an inheritance there would naturally be estate tax on it. Am I to assume all taxes were paid when the will was probated?"

_Careful here_ I warned him.

"Well, of course," was Severus uncertain reply.

"Inland Revenue will no doubt be checking into that. However, it's seems highly unusual to us that you would be transferring this money in the form of cash. Would not a cashiers' cheque from the original bank account have been more convenient for you?"

"Ah, well you see, these assets were not in another bank account, exactly. They were in the form of gold and other property. I've had to sell them."

"And wouldn't you then have then deposited the proceeds in your own bank account?" 

"I don't have one at the moment. That is, I closed out my old account when I left Canada."

"So you are a citizen of Canada? No doubt you will have to file an income tax return with Revenue Canada as well."

"Naturally."

"And what bank did you do business with in Canada?"

"CIBC."

"All right then, we'll be checking into that. In the meantime, I will need to see your identification."

Severus handed over his papers and I produced his passport from my purse.

_Start pushing him_, I suggested.

Severus tried to engage the man in eye contact but Briggs was too busy examining the papers. At one point he held the large birth certificate up to the light, looking for watermarks, no doubt. I hoped the Goodge Street people had done their job well. 

"So you're from Manchester," Briggs said.

"Yes."

"Nice country up there. I have relatives from that area. Are you a United fan?"

_United is a soccer team, _I told him.

"I'm not much of a sports fan. Besides, I haven't lived there for many years."

Finally it looked as though he had engaged eye contact with Briggs, but he seemed to be a pretty tough nut. The questioning continued.

"How long have you lived in Canada?"

"About three years."

"And what was your work there?"

"I was a teacher in a private school, but I'm on sabbatical."

"Whereabouts?" 

On the fly I supplied him with a name and details. "Erm Bishop Strachan in Toronto. It's a girl's school - I taught chemistry." 

"I see. And before that, when you were living here?"

"I taught at a private school in Scotland. Hogwarts Academy."

"Did you say _Hogwarts_ Academy?" He gave Severus a most peculiar look. "Now really, 'Professor Snape', I've had about enough of this nonsense. What's your _real _name?"

What was going on? _Push him hard, now! _

But Severus was ahead of me. Briggs face started to get that dreamy dislocated look I had seen on the face of the hotel clerk when we had "tipped" him.

"Naturally there could really be a school called Hogwarts in Scotland. All right then, everything seems in order. No need to contact Inland Revenue, I'm sure your estate taxes are paid in full. We'll just carry on setting up your account." Briggs smiled warmly and extended his hand.

"On second thoughts," Severus said tersely, "I don't think I _want_ to set up an account with this bank."

"I beg your pardon?" Briggs and the young lady asked in unison.

"You heard me. I want my money back, all of it." He gave her mind a little push for good measure.

"Certainly sir, right away." She motioned to the security guard who presently returned with the suitcase.

With a glower to all in the room, Severus picked up the case and strode out of the cubicle. Bewildered, I followed. I could almost imagine the swish of black robes as he swept out of the bank. 

"What was THAT all about?" we said in unison. 

"OK, I'm sorry about the Inland Revenue thing. It really didn't occur to me they would want to check into all that," I said.

"No matter. Did you see the look on his face when I mentioned Hogwarts Academy? He acted like I'd said I'd been teaching on the moon or something."

"I got the distinct impression he thought you were making it all up, but there was more to it than that. It almost sounded like he'd heard of it or something."

"And he called me 'Professor' Snape. I never mentioned that I was a professor, just a teacher."

"I'm mystified. How could he have ever heard of Hogwarts? And WHY did you even bring it up?" I punched him in the arm. "They'd have been sure to check on that if you hadn't pushed him."

"Ouch! What else was I going to tell him? I don't know the names of any schools in England. And you weren't supplying me with anything else," he retorted.

"Well, the words were out of your mouth before I could think of anything else, Smart Guy! Anyway, do you think we got away with it?"

"Aside from using a memory charm, taking the money with me was the most effective way I could think of to get all thoughts of me and my mysterious wealth out of their minds."

"But why couldn't you just carry on letting them set up the account?"

"Because as long as it was in there, people would be asking questions about me. You heard him Your country's tax people would have gotten involved sooner or later. No thanks I'll just keep the money at home and no one has to know about it," he replied vehemently.

"Well, now we have the little problem of getting all that cash out of the country," I replied glumly. 

"Well, we'll just carry it out in my suitcase. What's the problem with that?"

"You don't understand. They inspect absolutely everything that goes onto an airplane, especially since the terrorist attacks last year."

"What attacks?"

"Well, in case you never heard about it, but some men hijacked four passenger planes last fall and crashed two of them into some tall buildings called the World Trade Center in New York City. The two towers were completely destroyed and thousands of people were killed. And they crashed another one into the military headquarters in Washington. The fourth plane crashed in a field because the passengers managed to overpower the terrorists so they couldn't crash the plane into the Pentagon. Of course, everyone aboard all four planes was killed as well."

Severus was stunned. "Good god. Why would anyone do such a thing? Was there a war?"

"Hard to explain, really, but as you'll find out after you've lived here a while, there are a lot of countries that don't like the United States very much. Not that they deserved what happened, of course."

Severus shook his head. "You weren't joking when you said there was greater evil in your world than Voldemort and his people."

"Oh well, just wait until you hear about a little guy named Hitler."

*********************************************************************

A/N:

I don't know if they really would get a bank officer involved in a case like this, but wouldn't you think someone would be suspicious if a man came in to deposit over a million dollars in cash?

I had so much wanted to avoid bringing up 9/11. But it is pretty much a fact of life now, isn't it, especially when you are dealing with air travel.

Keep the reviews coming!

- Grey Lady

*******************************************************************

NEXT: Welkin Turns Up

  



	42. Welkin Turns Up

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 42: Welkin Turns Up 

  
So we were stuck with a suitcase full of cash, it seemed. I had anticipated some problems explaining things at the bank but I hadn't counted on them notifying the police as soon as he tried to open an account with an impossibly large sum of money. I supposed we'd just have to hide it somewhere in my house once we got it home, exchange what we needed as we needed it, and deposit some of it into my own account. We could just spend the American cash, which would be accepted in all the shops.

We decided that taking the case back to the hotel and stashing it in our room was probably the safest bet for the moment. It might not be totally secure there but walking around with it certainly wasn't, either.

After that was accomplished we decided to book our flight. I had a feeling there was going to be more difficulty paying cash for the tickets. People just don't pay cash for things that cost that much money. But I knew there was no chance I had enough of a limit on any of my credit cards to cover what a one-way flight for two on short notice was going to cost.

At the hotel desk were asked if there were a British Airways or Air Canada travel office or a travel agent nearby. There was a British Airways office about two blocks over, we were told, so off we went. 

It went a bit easier than I thought it would, however, thanks to Severus' powers of persuasion. Two one-way business class tickets cost us over £4000 and the agent took our money without so much as blinking.

The British Airways non-stop flight to Toronto departed Heathrow at 10:00 am the day after next. Naturally the agent needed to check our passports and found all was in order, though she did give Severus a rather amused look when she looked his over. We were advised to be at the airport at least three hours prior to departure, even though we were already checked in, having bought our tickets direct from the airline. We were allowed only one suitcase and one carry-on; and we must pack our flight bags carefully: no sharp objects, knives, nail files, scissors, knitting needles, etc. Severus didn't even own a flight bag at this point, thanks to my being mugged, but he did have two suitcases: his own, and the one I'd bought him. The purchase of a new flight bag and the disposal of his rather disreputable-looking old case were in order. 

Having accomplished that successfully at least, we decided to call it a day, return to the hotel, order some supper in our room and relax.

I was just entering the hotel lobby when I was forced to do an abrupt about-face and push Severus back out onto the street.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"Shit!" I hissed. "Welkin is sitting in the lobby."

"How the hell did he find us?"

"I don't know! He's a wizard maybe he has Second Sight or something!" I said, hustling him around the corner. "What do we do now? We can't just walk past him." 

"I think that's exactly what we're going to do. I can fool him into thinking I'm someone else."

"How?" I asked.

"I can use a Glamour."

"Isn't that some kind of spell? How will it work here?" I asked.

"It's not exactly a spell. I think it might work here, since part of it is a mind trick an eye-of-the-beholder sort of thing. The other part is willing your face or body to reflect a different image than your actual appearance, a trick of the light if you will. It's a bit hard to control exactly what others see, that's where the mind control comes in, which is why I'm fairly good at it. Anyway I'll give it a go and see if it works in this dimension." 

He breathed out sharply as he cleared his mind then focused his attention inward. It took a few moments but his appearance began to change. Not radically: his hair looked lighter in colour, his nose smaller, and his skin took on a more ruddy cast; with the addition of the sunglasses it was likely enough to fool a casual observer. The effect was not long-lived, however.

"OK, do you think you could hold that long enough to get us to the elevator?"

"Possibly. But what are we going to do about you? I can't do the same thing for you."

I thought for a moment. "OK, let's go back to that drugstore up the street. I'll see if I can get some makeup that will do the trick."

I purchased some dark toned foundation and some bright red lipstick. Slipping into a passageway between shops and peering into a compact I slapped on some of the foundation, enough to cover my normally fair freckled skin. Then I applied a bright swath of the lipstick, trying to extend the colour slightly past my own lip line. The effect was garish, but with a scarf covering my hair and dark glasses it would probably be enough to alter my appearance enough to slip past Welkin.

Severus took a deep breath and tried the Glamour again. His hair colour was even lighter this time and the structure of his face was altered subtly. Although on a close look his image wavered ever so slightly, casual observation did not reveal this aberration. I'd have passed him on the street and not known him. 

We stepped briskly into the hotel lobby and past the lounge area without a glance towards Welkin. If he noticed us or recognized us at all we didn't know. All I cared about is that we got safely to the elevator and up to our room before he could accost us.

Once in the elevator Severus' disguise vanished quickly and he surprised me by planting a firm yet sloppy kiss on my heavily lipsticked lips. Pulling away he was grinning, covered in red from nose to chin. 

"That could be a new look for you," he said wickedly.

"I was just about to say that myself," I replied, attempting to wipe the red muck off his mouth with a tissue.

We arrived at our floor and, making sure the coast was clear, dashed to our room. "Now what?" I asked once the door was safely shut.

"We'll just remain here until early morning. Then we'll go to another hotel. He can't wait in the lobby all night."

"True enough. How the hell do you suppose he found out we were here? We didn't even use our real names. And there's no paper trail since I didn't use my credit card."

"Perhaps he or someone he works with spotted us by chance and followed us." 

"Do you really think Voldemort has enough people that he could cover the city? We took out an awful lot of them this morning, I seem to recall." The morning's battle suddenly seemed like a million years ago. 

"I do not think Voldemort has enough followers to cover an entire city, but then I would have bet that they hadn't infiltrated this dimension yet either. I certainly never heard about this place when I was pretending to work with them, and I was supposedly one of his most trusted men." Reflexively he rubbed his left forearm. I wondered if he still had any residual pain from where the Dark Mark had been removed.

"Do you think there's a possibility that there was another reason Welkin wanted to see us? He didn't look particularly threatening sitting there," I said.

"Well, why don't you just go back down to the lobby and _ask_ him? Perhaps he just wants to wish us a Bon Voyage."

"Perhaps not," I grimaced. "But I am going to call down to the desk and see if there were any messages for us."

I picked up the room phone and punched in the hotel operator. "Hello Kate Parsons in Room 615. Are there any messages for us? No? Thank you." 

"All right, so no one has tried to contact us, what does that prove?"

I shrugged. "I think if he knew the names we were using or what room we were in he'd have left us a message, so it's likely he doesn't. After all, he was bold enough to sit in the lobby and wait for us! Anyway, I'm going to go wash my face."

"Fine. I'm famished. You said something about having a meal sent up?"

"Yes, I think there's a room service menu on the dresser there," I called from the bathroom. "Order whatever you want."

"How do I do that?"

"Just pick up the phone and punch the button for 'room service'." Had he really never used a telephone before? I watched covertly as he perused the menu and then picked up the receiver as he has seen me doing. He hunted for the correct button and tentatively gave it a poke. 

"Ah, yes. This is Sev erm, Steven Parsons in Room 615. We would like to order a meal to be sent up." Satisfied that he was coping with the unfamiliar gadget, I resumed scrubbing the makeup off my face.

"Almost as handy as house elves," I commented, "though you'll find they charge a lot more here."

"What does one have to pay for this service?" he asked.

"The prices are on the menu, but it will just get added to our tab. I think what we left them at the desk will cover it. The waiter will expect a tip, however. Don't worry, I'll handle it. What did you order?"

"Two of those," he said pointing to the menu - steak and lobster dinners with all the trimmings. They weighed in at about £30 per person. 

"I see you are a man of expensive tastes! We might have to economize a little when we get home. Don't want to run through all your money in the first week!"

"Well, you did say to order what I liked."

"I think it's time for a cocktail. What do we have in the mini-bar?" I found two airline sized bottles of white Dubonnet. "Here's a nice little _aperitif_," I said. "Pity there's only tooth glasses to drink it out of."

********************************************************************************

A/N:

**Kit Cloudkicker said:** _"interesting use of the name Weatherby esp since that is what Crouch called Percy in book 4" _- Egad! I just re-read Book 4 not that long ago and had totally forgotten that. The name must have stuck with me subliminally or something. You can put it down to early Alzheimers. 

**besnaped said:** _"Oh, also I thought that along with the rest of his falsificated documents Snape would get something confirming where he supposingly worked before. Apparently not." _- Well if I didn't think of it, why should they??? **: )**

Oh, and I hope I've provided a bit better explanation of (my version of) a Glamour, but we'll see later why it might have worked even if it was a bit of a spell. 

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: And Now, the News


	43. And Now, the News

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 43: And Now, the News 

We kicked off our shoes and settled back onto the bed with our drinks. Severus attention seemed to be riveted by the blank television screen.

"Now, you were going to show me how this thing worked," he said.

I laughed softly. "You are really fascinated by all these toys, aren't you? OK, I'll see if I can find the remote." Looking around the room I eventually found it on top of the television. "Ok, this is how you turn it on." I pointed the remote and pushed the power button, showing him as I did so. He looked surprised as the screen sprang to life and a news commentator appeared. 

"Oh,_ surely_ you're not going to ask me how the little man got into the box," I teased, observing his uncharacteristic wonderment.

"Don't be absurd! Of course I realise its just some sort of moving picture, but how does it get there, if not by magic?"

"Oh, well, a technical explanation is probably beyond me, but a TV camera takes a picture, the picture signal goes through the air by radio waves or something, or I guess it goes through a cable these days, and the TV unscrambles it and shows it to you somehow. That's the short answer. It's a lot more technical than that and there's a whole thing having to do with cathode ray tubes and such but I don't completely understand it."

"But what makes it work? Electricity?"

"So you've _heard_ of electricity in your part of the universe?" I teased. 

He gave me a withering look. "Well of course Muggles use it every day, and I suppose some wizards may even have it in their homes, but I've always survived perfectly well without it. You might have noticed that there are no electrical devices at Hogwarts." I detected a note of disdain, in spite of his obvious fascination.

"Well, you won't cope long without electricity in this world, darling. It runs absolutely everything. You'll start to take it for granted for a while, and poof, one day the power will go out for an hour or two and you'll wonder how in hell you're going to get along!"

"So if the electricity can go out, it's not the answer to everything, is it?"

"Not absolutely all of our technology depends on it, and technology can do a lot of things that magic can, and even some things it can't do."

"For example?"

"Well, have you noticed that we can get light in here just by flipping a switch? No _Lumos_ incantations required. Instant communication by telephone, no need for owls; by using radio and television we can communicate with a vast number of people instantaneously, and there are medical advances: medicines and diagnostic tools that, begging your pardon, even put some of a mediwitch's techniques to shame, and I have to say I wished for some of our more advanced diagnostic tools when you first came in."

"But you did all right without them, didn't you?"

"Well, luckily you didn't have any brain damage, but I'm not sure there would have been any way for me to tell if you had other than by assessing gross physical damage. I can't exactly read brain waves, so I was unable to tell how deep a coma you were in when you were brought to us. It might have helped me to help you if the damage had been any worse."

I could tell he was looking for a good argument but my attention was beginning to be distracted by the news broadcast. It seemed they were discussing some planned invasion of Iraq by the U.S., and having been out of touch for a while I wanted to hear what was going on. I did the unthinkable and "shushed" him just as he was winding up for a counter-argument.

Even Severus' attention seemed to be riveted by the day's events as I turned up the volume. It was a litany of conflict: strife in the Middle East, fighting in Afghanistan, more U.S. targets threatened by terrorists, and the usual sabre-rattling by President Bush.

"Looks like we're just in time for the start of World War III," I quipped.

"World War _what_?" he thundered. "How many bloody World Wars have you already had here?"

"Well, let's see?" I began counting on my fingers. "There's the first two World Wars, and Korea, and Vietnam, and the Middle East, and well, quite a number of other smaller ones"

Severus shuddered. "I certainly don't recall there being this much strife in the Muggle world, at least not in the last century."

"So what was the last really big war they had on your side?" I asked.

"My knowledge of Muggle history is a bit rusty, but I believe there was the Boer war in South Africa, the Franco-Prussian war around the close of the 19th Century and I think the Japanese gave Russia a bit of a trouncing in the early 1900's."

"That all happened here too, I think, but you're telling me World War I and II never happened in the Muggle dimension?"

"Never happened. Things have been pretty peaceful during most of the 20th Century, except of course in the Wizard dimension."

"Hmmm. It seems as though the Muggle world and the Mundane world were running on a parallel track up to some point in the early 20th Century. There certainly seem to be a lot of other similarities even now."

"I'd be very interested to do some research on this. Now I'm not so much intrigued by the differences in our worlds as the similarities. Perhaps this points to something profound."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. But if I'm going to be stuck in this dimension even temporarily I intend to figure it out!"

Just then a knock on the door announced the arrival of dinner. I peered through the peephole to make sure it really was Room Service - no point in taking chances - and then let the man in. He quickly set the table in the corner of the room for our meal and then departed with a generous tip. 

The dinner was lovely and Severus had ordered a nice bottle of red wine to go with it. I was glad of the break for our conversation had been getting a bit intense. However, Severus mood remained grim throughout the meal. I supposed that it was beginning to dawn on him that he wasn't in his own element any longer and that this world was a lot more complex than he had ever imagined.

I hoped that what I had in mind for us for the rest of the evening would improve his mood!

********************************************************************************

A/N:

**besnaped said:** _"Glamour's explanation was rather cool. Was it in the same way that Remus was able to maintain it? Meaning, did he really have to apply himself like that too in the mundane world?"_ - Remus wasn't using a Glamour - Minerva transfigured him.

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: Putting Things in Perspective 


	44. Putting Things in Perspective

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 44: Putting Things in Perspective 

Severus' gloom endured past dinner. Without speaking to me he retreated to the bathroom and I heard water running in the tub. I hoped he wasn't angry with me but I supposed it was nothing I couldn't handle. On the other hand it had been a very long and distressing day and I supposed it was catching up with him.

I undressed and put on a robe. Too exhausted to look for a book in my bag and try to read, I looked at television while I waited for him, not something I'd normally do. Presently he came out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist and his faintly skin pink and glowing from the hot water. I pressed the mute button on the remote as he approached. He still looked sour but bent to kiss me on the lips. His hair was damp and he smelled deliciously of fruit-scented soap and shampoo.

"Mmm, that's more like it, Mr. Snape. Are you still sulking? I'm sorry if I upset you," I murmured, trying to get a purchase on the soggy towel he had wrapped himself in.

"Not your fault. It's just that I have too much to think about," he replied as he struggled to keep a firm grip on the towel.

"Is there something I can do to take your mind off things?" I let my robe fall open and finally succeeded in removing that pesky towel as well. "Well, I see at least _one _part of you isn't brooding about the world situation. Come here!"

I pulled him over on top of me, but he wasn't struggling much by this time. His damp silky hair felt like water running through my fingers as I kissed him, slowly savouring every square centimetre of his well-formed lips with the tip of my tongue. It occurred to me to savour another part of him with my tongue also; I pushed him over onto his back and moved down the bed, crouching over him, my long hair falling over his slender hips.

As I took his hardened shaft into my mouth he moaned aloud. I swirled my tongue over the head, tasting clean soft skin and the hint of saltiness at the tip. I continued until he grasped me by the shoulders and pulled me up, inviting me to straddle him. He came almost as soon as I took him into me. 

Too limp now to stay inside me, he sat up and flipped me over, heading south as he went. I was in ecstasy as he returned the favour, deftly bringing me almost to climax with his tongue and fingers. Just when I thought I couldn't hold out any longer, he rose up and I saw he was hard again. I was desperate to have him inside me but he teased me by rubbing against my opening, then inserting just the tip of his cock. He seemed almost to be inviting me to beg for him to be inside me, but I determined to enjoy the indescribably tantalising feeling this was producing.

Finally he pushed all the way inside me and I climaxed almost at once. As he continued to move inside me I had a glorious vision of a blush-pink rose blooming to the point of being overblown. Did my mind produce the image or did his? It was no longer easy to tell where one mind ended and the other began, especially in intimate moments such as these. When he climaxed the rose exploded into golden light - his vision, surely.

* * * 

I think we fell asleep with the television on. I woke an hour or two later realising that the room was still bathed in the glow of the picture tube. I felt around in the covers for the remote and realised that Severus was sitting up in bed watching the news channel with the sound off. His black brows were furrowed as he watched text tickers and images of various news stories.

"Darling, what's the matter?" I murmured sleepily.

He sighed deeply. "Sorry if I woke you. I was just trying to figure out what sort of hell-hole you are taking me to. All they seem to show on this thing is war, strife, confusion, corruption"

I sat up and held his hand. "It's not really as bad as it all seems on the news. Naturally they only report the worst things going on in the world."

"How serious were you when you said we were just in time for the start of World War III?"

"Not very, it seems like they're always about to start something huge. Since the terrorists attacks last September it seems like the U.S. has been on the warpath against Islam in general. First it was al-Qaeda and the Taliban, now it looks like they are after Saddam Hussein again." 

"Al _who_?"

"Look, never mind that now. We get used to hearing about these things. The fighting's always far away and it never really seems to affect us. Where we are going to be living will seem like a haven to you when we finally get there. There's really nothing to worry about," I tried to assure him.

"There are terrible things happening in your world, people are at war and you are telling me it doesn't affect you and there's _nothing to worry about_?" he replied incredulously.

"Well, of course I'm concerned about it. But what can I do? Until the fighting comes to me it's too easy to ignore. I'm sorry, but you have to live your life that way or you'd go mad. Everybody has his own life and concerns to worry about." I sighed, trying to find a way to explain my seeming indifference. "Look... you may have noticed that I don't have a very sanguine view of the human race"

"You're beginning to sound like me."

"But I do care about individuals; that's why I became a doctor. I hear about world events and I just throw up my hands. I wonder how people can be so stupid that they continue to fight against one another for what? Religion? Ideology? But when it comes down to one person in trouble... if I can see a way to help someone, I'll help."

He squeezed my hand in response. The look of worry had not left his face, but he seemed less upset.

"OK, here's the thing, " I began "Our primary concern is getting your ass out of here in one piece. This other stuff means nothing to us. If Welkin has been following us we need to get out of here and into another hotel as early as possible tomorrow morning. If you want to worry about something let's worry about that. Then once we're home free you can read all about world events and stew about them to your heart's content."

"It's not so much the world events I'm worried about, Nora, it's getting caught up in a war I have nothing to do with!" 

"Ah, so your prime motivation is self-preservation after all! That's my boy!" I laughed. "Well, don't worry about getting caught up in any foreign wars, my dear, I think you're a little bit long in the tooth to be drafted!"

"You're right it all just took me by surprise, is all. I've been so caught up our own battles with Voldemort that it didn't occur to me that there might be any other wars going on anywhere else in the universe. Seeing all these images of war on this contraption suddenly made all my concerns seem almost insignificant. But it didn't make me feel relieved, it just made me feel more anxious!"

"I understand but we should try to put it aside for now and get some sleep. We have to get an early start in the morning, and I still want to buy you some new clothes! We still have to figure out how we're going to do that without Welkin catching up with us," I said, curling up into his side.

"Suddenly I'm not nearly as worried about him as I was a few hours ago. Even if he does confront us I have no doubt we could get the best of him."

"Perhaps. But let's just try to avoid it if we can, shall we?"

********************************************************************************

A/N:

**Nutmeg asked: **_"Maybe I skimmed it or forgot it, but is Snape ever goign to tell her about Lily??? That would bug me if some guy called me another woman's name (I know he was kinda out of it) and never told me anything about her. It would drive me crazy not knowing who she was." _

All in good time, dear. All in good time. Snape and Nora have only known each other a few days. You wouldn't expect him to spill ALL the goods all at once, would you? This revelation's gonna be even more painful than the family history. 

Keep the reviews coming, and if you like this story please recommend it to your friends!

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: Dressing Snape 


	45. Dressing Snape

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 45: Dressing Snape 

Switching hotels in the morning was relatively easy. We just explained to the desk clerk that we had an early flight out of Heathrow the following morning and wished to move to a hotel closer to the airport. The earliness of our check-out didn't seem to surprise him, but I'm sure Severus had influenced his complacency. He even obligingly reserved us a room in a hotel near the airport.

Then we went by taxi to _another_ hotel in the West End and checked in under a new set of names. If that didn't throw Welkin off the scent I didn't know what would. Just to be safe, before we checked in I used the washroom in the hotel lobby to reapply the dark foundation, taking a bit more care in applying the lipstick and some fairly heavy eye makeup. With a large scarf draped over my head and shoulders I didn't look much like myself - in fact, I wanted to look this trashy ever again if I could help it. 

Severus didn't want to be bothered with using a Glamour all day (they are rather tiring to keep up, apparently) and said he'd resort to it only if we spotted Welkin or any other suspicious looking individuals. Once we were in our room I helped him to disguise himself slightly. He tied his hair back into a sleek a ponytail and then I lightly applied some of the dark makeup and a dusting of face powder to take the sallow cast out of his skin. It was almost convincing provided you didn't get too close. Certainly anyone who knew him well would have recognized him, but I was counting on Welkin looking for me, not for him.

However, his clothes were still a problem. He was wearing the same outfit we'd left Hogwarts in, and that alone would have been enough to identify him if any of the Death Eaters present had followed us to London. As soon as the shops were open we made for a good men's clothiers and he selected a very chic summer-weight charcoal grey jacket, black dress slacks and forest green shirt from what was on display. For someone who had no idea of Muggle fashion he seemed to have very good taste when offered a well-considered choice. Ditching the turtleneck and tweed jacket, he wore the jacket and shirt out of the shop. 

Not wishing to spend all of his money in one place we made for another shop that featured more casual clothing. I had advised him that his new lifestyle would be less formal than he had been used to and that a change in dress was in order. Under great protest on his part I begged him to consider buying a couple of pairs of casual cotton slacks. 

"The heat, you know, it's not like a British summer at all. Believe me you'll be thanking me for this. In fact I think you should consider getting some walking shorts."

"I have not been in short pants since I was five. I'm certainly not going to start wearing them now," he snapped.

"Grown men wear them all the time, dear," I hissed at him. "With your legs you'll look terrific in them! Just humour me and try on a pair."

"It's bad enough I have to wear these baggy things," he groused, eyeballing the pleated dockers I was forcing on him. "I shall wait until we get there and if I find the heat too unbearable I'll reconsider the short pants. I assume there's some emporium in your town where I might acquire some?"

"Certainly, my dear," I replied, mimicking his clipped tones. "I've no doubt we can find you a pair of shorts worthy of your infinitely high standards."

"I just don't want to end up looking ridiculous," he sniffed.

"Nonsense. You'll only look ridiculous if you go around dressed in black from head to toe when it's 90 degrees out and everybody else is going around half naked, and you're far to old to be sporting the Goth look. Anyway we don't have to get your complete wardrobe today, but we should at least get you a couple of casual shirts and maybe one or two other dress shirts. And possibly a tie to go with that jacket, though nobody bothers much with ties any more."

I started sorting through the racks for a couple of short sleeved shirts that he might find acceptable and came across a beautiful black rayon shirt with a red and gold dragon blazoned across it. Something about this suggested it would suit him perfectly and I invited him to try it on. 

"I thought you said no black?"

"Well, yes, but _look_ at it! Anyway it's not solid black, is it? And stop trying to tuck it in! It's meant to be worn loose."

"What are you trying to do, make me look like a Chinaman? What's next, a mandarin jacket and cotton slippers?"

"Hush. Lighten up a little, why don't you? I know this isn't your usual style, but trust me, you'll look great!"

Even he was beginning to admit the dragon shirt looked fabulous on him but with his sinister good looks and dark features the overall effect was not unlike some Miami crime lord. 

"I think we won't wear this one on the plane, though," I said dubiously. 

"Perhaps I should just wear a pink frilly dress and put my hair in pigtails."

"Always with the smart mouth, Wise Guy. You look fine. Take a look around you when we get outside. You'll see at least three other guys in a similar outfit."

"As long as you don't insist that I wear one of those peaked caps that everyone seems to favour," he replied sourly.

"Now actually, that wouldn't be a bad disguise," I said. But I couldn't stand the idea of Severus in a baseball cap so I let it pass.

I let him pick out his own dress shirts and he chose two beautiful ones in jewel tones: a rich dark red and a deep royal blue. 

"Now we have to get you some shoes. The Wellingtons won't work with those slacks." This instantly produced a longsuffering groan. "Oh really, you're worse than a kid. How about a nice pair of sandals?" I asked the store clerk if there was a good shoe store nearby and he directed us to one down the street.

I think by the time I picked out a pair of Birkenstocks and some brown walking shoes for him Severus had resigned himself to my dressing him any way I chose. Never mind trusting my fashion sense! "Now don't go wearing socks with these sandals, only old men do that. Speaking of which, how are you fixed for socks and underwear?" My mention of his unmentionables rewarded me with the usual withering look. "Fine, you're on your own in that department, pal."

********************************************************************************  


NEXT: Hide and Sheik


	46. Hide and Sheik

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 46: Hide and Sheik 

By this time we were both feeling in need of some refreshment so we stopped for lunch. Selecting an obscure and grungy looking "caff" we took a booth in the back.

"Is this 'shopping' business considered a 'fun' pastime in your world?" Severus sneered. "Because I loathe it."

"It's generally considered fun for women but not so much for men unless they happen to be shopping for sporting goods or power tools," I replied with a grin. "So, you mean to tell me you _don't_ enjoy having me dress you?"

"As you can see, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself." He had insisted on changing back into the first outfit he had purchased.

"I'll give you that. You seem to have excellent taste, something I would not have expected from someone who's been completely out of touch with men's fashion for, like, _ever_" I teased.

"I have eyes, and I know what I like. I know some of my colleagues' attempts at Muggle attire have been faintly ludicrous, but I do know a thing or two about presentation. Besides, much of what I see people wearing on the street looks pretty ridiculous to me. For example, what's this obsession with sports caps and shirts with writing on them?"

Munching on grilled cheese sandwiches I assured Severus that he was going to do just fine, though I'm not sure he felt he needed reassuring. "Just follow your instincts and be yourself. If you start to seem too eccentric I'll warn you, but where I live eccentric artsy types are the order of the day. In my neighbourhood alone we have some artists, a famous writer, several actors A semi-retired wizard will fit right in. Just as long as you don't go putting any spells on the neighbours."

"But you get away with practising witchcraft?"

"Heavily disguised as 'medicine'. But I do have to be pretty careful about what I do. Which I guess is one of the things I'm going to miss about Hogwarts." I took another bite of my sandwich. "Oh god. Speaking of eccentric, I hate to bring this up, but there's the matter of your name."

"My name?" he asked brusquely.

"Well, not that I want you to change it or anything but you have seen some of the looks you've been getting. Frankly, it's pretty unusual for this dimension! Not that I can account for the reaction we got at the bank, but maybe I could just introduce you to people as 'Sev' ?"

"Ugh. Well, if you think it's absolutely necessary and as long as you NEVER call me 'Sevvie', I suppose I could tolerate it," he allowed, "but I'd still prefer you to use my full name in private."

"I promise. I don't think we'll be having a terribly active social life anyhow, come to that."

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, we were shocked to see Welkin on the opposite side of the road coming towards us with a hand raised in greeting.

"Good God has the man got some kind of tracking device on us or what?" I exclaimed as we did an abrupt about face. Severus hailed the first available taxi and we leapt in. As the car sped off I heard Welkin cry out "Nora! I need to talk to you!"

"What a pest that man is!" Severus cursed. "How the deuce is he managing to find us? Obviously our disguise isn't working at all. I can only assume he's one of those wizards that can sense the presence of another wizard at great distances."

"Well, certainly he can't be using any spells to find us in this dimension. Is is some innate ability that he has?"

"Possibly. There are wizards who possess that power the Aurors certainly do, though it's more to do with the detection of dark magic. It would stand to reason that someone like that would be of use to the Ministry, especially as an operative in the Mundane dimension."

"I thought the Ministry wasn't officially involved in any operations in this dimension." 

"To be honest, I don't know how 'official' the Ministry's role in this is. I do know that a covert Auror would be very useful to Dumbledore. And probably useful to Voldemort as well," he added grimly.

"He didn't seem very threatening, for all that. I'd say a little desperate and even bewildered. Did you read any threat from him?"

"To be honest, no. But he might be trying to lull us into a false sense of complacency so we'll actually talk to him. I don't know anything about this man or his powers. He could be an expert at cloaking his thoughts."

In the meantime the cab driver had apparently been listening in. "This is all very fascinating, folks, but where exactly is it you want to go?", he asked dryly. Our conversation seemed to interest him not in the least.

"Um Take us up to Knightsbridge, near Harrods," I requested. "But go by the least direct route possible."

"At yer service, ma'm," he smiled, anticipating a healthy fare and a nice fat tip. 

" If that's how he's finding us I guess the trick is never to stay too long in one area. By the time he gets to where we are we should be long gone," I suggested.

Severus took a look out the rear window. "He doesn't seem to be following us. I wonder if he has his own vehicle?"

"He didn't when Remus and I went around London with him. Anyway, even if he did follow us I think we could probably lose him in a large store like Harrods. Surely his abilities wouldn't allow him to detect what floor we were on or what department?"

"Oh Lord, we're not going _shopping_ again, are we?" he moaned.

"Well, I might like to pick up a couple of things before we go, plus a flight bag for you. Besides, this store has everything! You might actually enjoy this."

The cab took us by a very roundabout route up to Brompton Road to the world-famous department store. My first order of business was finding a ladies room and attempting to tone down the makeup. It apparently wasn't working, so there was no point in going around looking like a hooker. If anyone else were following us I assumed they'd be trying to spot Severus, not me. Perhaps he needed a more complete disguise?

Coming out of the loo and rejoining him, I was immediately presented with the solution, for walking past were three Arab gentlemen in full traditional dress. "There..." I nudged him. "_That's_ what you need."

"Those men are almost dressed like wizards," he replied. "I thought the point was to make me fit in, not look conspicuous?" 

"I'm talking about just for today, as a disguise. Welkin will probably be able to find us anyway, but what if anyone else is looking for you? They'll never recognize you if you were wearing one of those getups, and Arab people are a fairly common sight around here; at least they used to be Mind you, you probably wouldn't want to wear an outfit like that in the United States right now," I added under my breath.

"Do you suppose they sell that type of clothing here?"

"I don't know, but enough Arabs shop here! I seem to recall the store is even owned by Arabs now." We looked at the directory. "There's something here called the 'Egyptian Hall'... Too obvious?" 

We finally found the appropriate department in an alcove in men's wear. A rather ingratiating salesman soon had him outfitted in full regalia, with his other clothes packed up in suit-boxes for him to carry. While another man might have felt absurd wearing what most westerners would consider a Halloween costume, Severus carried it easily as it was so much like his usual manner of dress. With his prominent nose and dark features (not to mention the swarthy cast the makeup gave him) he made quite a convincing Arab. In fact, as we left the department the three gentlemen I had seen earlier gave him a respectful gesture of greeting as they passed. The fact that he had a lot of cash to spend was probably not going to detract from the veracity of the disguise.

"Will you be wanting an outfit like this as well?" he asked. 

"I'm certainly not planning to wear a Burga, if that's what you mean, but I think a slightly flashier outfit might be in order. If I was your Western girlfriend, I'd be dressed better than this!" 

Ladies clothing was the next stop. I selected a very expensive cashmere suit in pale lavender. And as long as we were throwing money around, I bought a pair of shoes to match. Next stop, Travel Goods and Luggage.

We found a leather bag that was similar to the stolen one I had originally purchased for him; it was a good match for the suitcase. I also decided it was high time he had a good wallet for all his personal papers. Having made that purchase it was time to leave the store and the area, not wishing to provide Welkin with an immobile target.

At this point there was really nothing else we absolutely needed to buy, but I was disappointed not to have had the chance to indulge my own retail therapy needs while in Harrods. It had been a long time since I had been able to do any shopping and the choices in Hogsmeade were less than satisfactory. Still, I had a found a pretty nice outfit and planned to wear it home on the plane. We took a cab back to the hotel to drop off our purchases, and then decided where to go next. 

The idea now as to find somewhere else to "hang out" where we wouldn't be detected right away. I thought that an hour or so spent in the Victoria & Albert Museum might be a nice diversion. Surely we would not be able to take in all of it in a short time but I thought it might be nice for Severus to see some of the highlights. I remembered it very well from when my mother and I had visited London after I graduated from Hogwarts. Perhaps after that we could take in part of the National Gallery or the National Portrait Gallery. Both places had the advantage of being large buildings with a lot of nooks and crannies where we could hide if detected. 

When we arrived at the V&A Severus spotted the Science Museum nearby, so our plans were abruptly altered. I had not considered his interest in new technology, but I should have known better. Of particular interest to him was the section on Energy and Modern Physics, as well as Space Technology: he had no idea that man had actually ventured into space, or had in fact landed on the moon. In deference to my interests we also looked at the section on Clinical Medicine. I know we could have spent all day here, but it was too risky to remain in one place for long. 

However, I decided I would never tire of seeing the look of wonderment and awe that crossed his usually guarded features each time he encountered some new technological marvel. It really was too bad we could not visit longer.  


Severus found the portrait gallery quite interesting in the main but seemed disdainful of portraits whose subjects did nothing but hang on a wall and stare blankly into space. I had to admit I had grown quite fond of some of the unusual and highly realistic artwork at Hogwarts. It was also worth noting that he seemed to have a passing knowledge of some of the more famous personages of past centuries, especially royalty, which made me wonder exactly how similar the Muggle world was to the Mundane one. I thought it very unlikely that the same people could have existed simultaneously in both dimensions, but that indeed seemed to be the case, at least in centuries past. I wondered how true that was in modern times and decided to ask him about it later.

By the end of the afternoon we were both exhausted and opted for another dinner in our room and an early night. We would be getting up very early the following morning. Which reminded me I still had to call my mother and Angie to tell them we'd be arriving home tomorrow. Somehow, after all our lengthy preparations it seemed incredible that we'd finally be home-free in only a day.

But on our arrival back at the hotel I was dismayed to see our old friend waiting - literally - on the doorstep. There would be no avoiding him this time but he seemed to be in heated discussion with the doorman. Severus was all for pushing past and ignoring him but Welkin put his hand in my arm to detain me.

"Nora - Miss Sterling, really, I must speak to you. I don't understand why you two keep avoiding me."

Severus turned on him and fixed him with an arctic stare. He was, I could tell, doing his best to read the older man's mind, but if he was succeeding in getting any information I couldn't tell. Welkin did a double take when confronted by a tall stranger dressed in Arab garb but seemed to realise who it was in a moment or two. He was about to speak when Severus put a hand against his chest and pushed him slightly in a gesture of warning. 

"Get away from us, do you hear me? We will not be interfered with. I assure you we are _both_ perfectly capable of doing great damage to your person if you don't stop following us," he muttered in a tone of silky menace that I hoped only Welkin and I could hear. 

"Snape," he sputtered, "I know what this must look like, but I mean you no harm. I only want to speak to Miss Sterling about"

The doorman was watching the scene closely and chose this moment to intervene. "Excuse me sir," he said, addressing Severus and I, "but is this gentleman bothering you?"

"Indeed he is, in fact he's been following us all day," I said irritably.

"All right then, clear off and don't come back, or I'll have to call the police," the doorman said, hustling Welkin off to the sidewalk as we opened the door. "I'll make sure he doesn't get in, Sahib," he called out to us, "and a good evening to you both."

I almost felt sorry for Welkin as he was unceremoniously manhandled away from the entrance. My gut reaction was that he seemed as mild mannered and genuine as he had the day Remus and I had met him in London, though perhaps I was being naïve. 

I walked in a few steps behind Severus as he stormed into the hotel, playing the Arab potentate role to the hilt. All heads swivelled in his direction as he swept through the lobby, robes billowing behind him, garnering more than a few admiring female glances. No wonder. He looked magnificent. 

********************************************************************************

A/N:

Sorry about the really bad pun in the title of this chapter. Couldn't resist... my bad!

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

  


NEXT: Close Encounters at Heathrow 


	47. Close Encounters at Heathrow

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 47: Close Encounters at Heathrow 

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as soon as we were in our room. "You are someone I would definitely _not_ want to fuck with!"

Severus wheeled on me, the look of icy menace not completely gone from his jet black eyes. But they glittered now with a threat of a different sort, and their effect on me was probably not what it had been on poor Algernon Welkin.

"Ahem um well, you know what I mean" I muttered as he circled my waist and bent me over backwards for a lingering kiss that made my toes curl.

Alas, as splendid as Severus looked, I had to admit that I was far too tired to play "Sheik Of Araby" with him. And we still had lots to do to prepare for our departure.

As he removed his Arab costume I bemoaned the fact that it was too bulky to pack, otherwise it would have made a nice souvenir of our adventure on London. 

"I think I will keep this, however. It would make a very comfortable nightshirt," he said, fingering the fine Egyptian cotton _Dishdasha_, which is the floor-length garment worn under the robes. Indeed, with the high-buttoned collar it looked very much like something he would have worn back home.

I had to call both Mum and Angie to warn them of our impending arrival. We wouldn't likely be seeing Mum for a few days anyway, but she was happy to hear we would soon be home and said she was looking forward to meeting Severus. I was sorry I hadn't give Angie more of a warning, however, but bless her heart, she had already had the cleaners in to give the place a thorough once over. She said she would take care of calling the Airport shuttle to take us back to Stratford. I told her I thought our flight would probably get in around 2:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight time but gave her our flight number and airline so the shuttle people could check.

Another chore that evening had been unpacking all our bags and repacking them for the flight. We had to be careful about what we carried in our flight bags; Sev had wanted to pack his shaving kit but seeing as he prefers to use a straight razor - one of the old cutthroat variety - I advised him that was right out. Likewise I had to put manicure scissors, tweezers and other sharp things away in my main suitcase. 

We opted to pack the large amount of cash we were still burdened with in our checked luggage. It was unlikely they would be hand inspected, and I didn't think the money would be spotted in an x-ray machine. It was more likely to be a problem on the Canadian end if it should come about that we'd have to go through a customs inspection. But I was sure Severus would be able to prevent that from happening. 

Severus had only his new outfits, a few other items of clothing, some personal bits and pieces and several books to take along with him. The books went into his flight bag. I wondered what the security agent might think if she saw some of the titles: _"Magical Cures for Common Maladies"_, _"Wizard-Muggle Relations: A Concise History"_, _"Disarmed and Dangerous: Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts Without a Wand"_, and my favourite, _"Everyday Potions for Home Use"_. Since his bag had more room than mine it was decided he should carry the bulk of the cash. We divided it up into manageable piles and rolled it up in his clothing so that none of it was visible on a cursory inspection. Although it was perfectly legitimate that he should be carrying it, after our experience with the bank we didn't want to take any chances. Large amounts of cash seem to be of great interest to various authorities, particularly Customs and Revenue.

I still had a large amount of American money in my purse, but hopefully not enough to cause an investigation. More of the cash was stashed in my suitcase, and then I relaxed a bit. Everything seemed to be stowed away neatly. Our clothes for the next day were laid out and anything left out could be quickly packed in the morning. 

* * *

In order to get to Heathrow by 7:00 a.m. we had to leave the hotel by 6:00, which meant a very early morning for us. 

I dressed in my new lavender suit and wore Severus' mother's pearls with it. I almost hesitated to put them on after hearing the appalling story of his family's demise at her hands, but he had wanted me to have them and I wanted to please him.

Severus wore his new dress slacks and charcoal jacket with the blue dress shirt. I unbuttoned his collar, as he was not wearing a tie; he had it buttoned right up to the neck. He wore his hair loose. I must say he looked very handsome.

Fortified only with the what we made in the coffeemaker supplied in our room we checked out, paid the exorbitant bill, which included my two overseas calls, and asked the clerk to call for a limo to take us the airport. Might as well go out in style, we figured.

Finally, we were on our way. I half expected Welkin to be waiting for us but he had evidently taken the doorman's warning to heart. His odd behaviour the night before made me seriously wonder if his intent had been harmful. As our limo glided through the early morning fog I asked Severus if he had been able to read any threat or duplicity from him and he said he had not, only anxiety, but as far as he was concerned that meant nothing. He had certainly not defended himself against the doorman, and seemed fearful rather than threatening. Had he been trying to warn us of a greater danger? If so, none had so far materialised, and we were almost out of danger anyway. As soon as we were on the plane we would be completely out of harm's reach, or so I hoped.

The ride to the airport took a little longer than I anticipated. I had not expected there would be this much traffic at this hour of the morning but as we approached Heathrow it got considerable heavier. Severus had probably never been on a busy motorway before and though he regarded the scene and the speed of our vehicle with his usual veiled composure I sensed a slight apprehension from him. It seemed it was getting easier and easier for me to read him, whether he was aware of it or not it appeared he was allowing me into his thoughts. I wondered how he would react to his first trans-Atlantic flight. In fact I wondered if he had ever flown before, on anything other than a broomstick, that is!

Since we were already checked in we were able to go to the short line. The other line snaked through endless roped barriers and I was glad not to have to wait through that. We had only to check our bags, show our tickets and passports and pick up our boarding passes, which would be waiting for us. 

There were only a few people ahead of us at the counter, and I got our passports out of my purse. I opened one; as it was mine I handed the other to Severus. When our turn came we approached the counter together, Severus handed the clerk our tickets and she asked him to show his passport.

"Excuse me sir, you seem to have given me your wife's passport," she said, smiling.

Severus turned to me with his hand outstretched for the other passport, and I shook my head slightly. _This one IS mine, I checked it before I handed you yours!_ I silently told him. 

"May I see that please," he asked, turning back to the clerk. She handed him back the first passport. We opened them side-by-side and the awful truth dawned: They were virtually identical, and they _both_ had my photo. Only the passport numbers and place of birth were different.

My mind raced in confusion but Severus had things well in hand. He turned back to the clerk with a composed smile, and handed her the second passport. "Sorry for the mix-up," he said smoothly. Evidently she was seeing exactly what he wanted her to see, for with a dreamy smile she handed him back the passport and ticket and issued his boarding pass and baggage claim tag. "Severus Snape," she said with an amused smile, for the name was printed on his ticket. "Is that really your name?"

"Of course," he said tersely. "What of it?"

"Oh, it's just, you know, such a coincidence," she said with a laugh. "I'll have to tell my nephew I met the _real _Severus Snape, he'll get such a kick out of it!" 

He gave me a look of utter bewilderment as I approached the counter with my own ticket and passport. I haven't a clue, maybe it was a side effect of your little mind-fogging trick, I suggested in answer to his unspoken question. But my mind was still reeling from the fact that his perfectly doctored passport had suddenly reverted to nearly its original form.

Once I had my checked my own baggage, we set off to find a place to sit and regroup. "What did you make of that?" he asked me once we had settled.

"Which, the mysterious rubber passport, or that woman's reaction to your name?"

"Firstly, the passport was perfectly good when we bought our tickets the other day, was it not?"

"Yes, as far as I know! I didn't look at it myself, but the agent looked at both of them when she sold us our tickets, and she never mentioned anything. You weren't using mind control on her were you?"

"Not about that, only about paying cash for the tickets!"

"OK, if it was because it was magically altered, maybe the magic wore off. In which case, why didn't it just disappear altogether?"

"When a Duplicato charm is used, the item which is created is just as real as the original. So it wouldn't disappear. On the other hand, some transfigurations aren't permanent. Perhaps Minerva didn't use enough magic on this one to make it last. 

"Look... some of the changes are still there, the ones she made later on! Maybe whatever magic is in it gets gradually sucked out it by being here in this dimension." I guessed.

"A crude way of putting it, dear, but that's probably a fairly accurate assessment."

"Well, let's hope the Customs agent is as easy to confuse as the ticket agent was, or we're going to have a hell of a time getting you into the country," I answered with a worried frown.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said grimly. "But what was that woman at the counter going on about... meeting the 'real' Severus Snape?" 

"I am totally clueless. Maybe your little spell gave her some kind of momentary psychosis. But the other weird reactions we've been getting to your name make me wonder what just the hell is going on here."

"I suppose we'll figure it out eventually, but in the meantime, what do we do next? I assume we have to go somewhere else to board this flying machine?"

"We need to go to the departure area and find our gate, but we'll only need to be there about an hour or so before our flight leaves. In the meantime we can find a restaurant and have a coffee or something. Frankly, I could use a bite to eat."

We found an airport café, which sold us each a £3 coffee and an £5 bagel. I explained to Severus that food wasn't quite this expensive everywhere else, though from the prices we'd been paying for room service he would have thought so. I wondered vaguely just exactly how much of our cash we had managed to run through in the last three days, brushing bagel crumbs from the soft lavender skirt of my new £500 suit.

I was feeling anxious to get past the next hurdle, which was going through Airport security. Though neither one of us was carrying anything questionable in our hand luggage I always found this part of flying a bit nervous-making. The only problem I thought I might encounter was all the cash I was carrying but I didn't think airport security would be too concerned about that... or would they presume I would be trying to bribe flight attendants into letting us crash the airplane? 

I explained what was going to happen next: that our hand bags would be out through an X-ray machine; that we would need to go through a metal detector and they might sweep us with a hand detector or possibly even pat us down. I didn't want him to be alarmed at anything unexpected.

"And," I added grimly, "Do not even JOKE about highjacking the plane or weapons or carrying anything dangerous. These people have absolutely NO sense of humour." 

"I NEVER joke."

"Hmm. I've noticed."

We began our long journey to the departures area and Severus deferred to my superior knowledge of the workings of these places and my sense of direction. There was a huge queue to go through security, which started branching off at several doorways leading to the inspection stations. We were going to have a bit of a wait.

We were almost to the head of the line when we were accosted by Algernon Welkin. 

"_You!_" Severus hissed. "I thought I made it clear to you what we would do to you if you bothered us again."

"Please, Severus Nora Be reasonable..."

"How is it you have been able to know our whereabouts?" Severus asked with naked aggression.

"It was quite simple really, we've had a magical tag on the two of you since you got here!"

"How is that possible? Spells and charms aren't supposed to work here!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's not strictly speaking true. We have found that there are some forms of low-grade magic that will work here, naturally wands, magical objects and the higher forms of spells and charms will _not_, but there seems there is just enough magic force, or whatever you want to call it, present in this dimension to support some simple forms of charms," he explained.

"How exactly did you manage to put these tags on us? And more importantly, why, and who else knows where we are?" Severus asked.

"Those of few us at the Ministry who are concerned with this matter decided it was prudent to keep tabs on you and any other wizards who might pass through into this dimension. Accordingly we hung tags on all the known portals in London that would stick to any wizard who should pass through. You'll be happy to know that as far as we can tell, you two are the only wizards presently in Mundane London, aside from myself, of course."

"So unless you are lying through your teeth, you're telling us that we haven't been followed here by Voldemort's people? Unless you are the one they sent?" 

"No, no, Snape, I'm telling you the truth. I am 100% loyal to Dumbledore and the Ministry." He was quite shaken now as Severus had a firm grip on his upper arm. "In fact I'd be quite willing to let you use Veritaserum on me, if you happen to have any." Severus loosened his grip a little, but he was still doubtful. "I assure you I will not do anything to interfere with your departure. I only came here to tell you something before you leave." 

"Go on, Algernon," I said softly. Even if Severus was still suspicious, I now truly believed that he meant no harm. 

" I came to warn you about something - disturbing - you might encounter when you get to Canada. I wasn't fully aware of the extent of it when I first met you, Nora, but we've been doing some digging into the matter and it appears to be far more widespread than I had thought!" he said breathlessly.

"What is, Algernon, Death Eater activity?" I asked in fright.

"No, no, no, nothing like that. As far as we know, neither Voldemort nor any of his followers know ANYTHING about the Mundane dimension. We've taken great pains to keep it secret," he said. "However It's just that oh it's a bit embarrassing really, and it's something I should never have gotten myself involved in, but I was only trying to help someone out and it would take too long to explain everything here."

In the meantime the line had advanced and we were standing just at the threshold of the security area. A guard at the door was asking to see our tickets and boarding passes. 

"Just promise me you won't do anything rash until I've had a chance to explain I'll e-mail you the entire story!"

"Do you have a boarding pass sir?" the guard asked him, after checking ours.

"Ah, Me? I uh, that is, no I It's just that I absolutely must speak to these people," he sputtered, as the guard moved him away from the door.

"Only passengers are allowed past this point," the guard said, moving us through the doorway. "Please say your goodbyes and move along, folks, you're holding up the line."

Hindered by the crush of people behind me, I frantically tried to get back to the doorway. "What is it Welkin, what are you trying to warn us about?" I called to him.

"The books, Nora, the _books_!" he cried, putting a hand to his forehead in despair as the guard forced him to move back down the corridor. 

* * *

Getting through airport security was a relative breeze. I was asked to open my flight bag and show them my camera; other than that there was nary a glance at my purse or other personal belongings. Severus was not carrying anything anyone would be bothered about so we set off to find the departure lounge.

As soon as we had a moment to speak I asked him what he had made of what Welkin had just said.

"What books can he be talking about? The books I'm carrying? I don't see how he could possibly have known I have them with me!"

"Maybe they have a kind of tag on them, too. Maybe it's illegal to take them out of the Wizard dimension," I said, "in case someone discovered them and learned about your people."

"Perhaps that was risky, in fact I even took one of them from Hogwarts library, but even so, I don't think people would put much stock in them, do you? My usual experience with Muggles - pardon me, non-wizarding folk is that they tend to believe what they want to believe and ignore anything out of the ordinary." 

"That's not strictly the case here, so it might be prudent not to leave your books lying around the living room if we have company. But I'm not sure that was all he meant - he said it was - what?"

"Far more widespread than he had thought," he supplied.

"Maybe it's something about growing suspicion that the magical dimension really exists? Maybe people are starting to figure it out?"

"He said it was something he'd gotten involved in. What could that have meant? Ah well, I suppose we'll know everything soon enough. And he did promise you he'd 'email' you or whatever about it, didn't he?"

For the time being we'd have to be satisfied with waiting for an answer. But it wouldn't be long in coming.

********************************************************************************

A/N:

I read something somewhere about magical tags and couldn't remember if they were from the books or another fic. To whoever I stole the idea from, thanks, and my apologies.

RE: "The Books": I'm sure you can all guess what's coming.

More reviews please!

Cheers, Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

  


NEXT: Above the Clouds 


	48. Above the Clouds

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 48: Above the Clouds 

We were finally aboard. I noted with pleasure that the seats in Business Class were a bit wider and had a lot more legroom than the Economy section. Being taller than average I welcomed the fact that I could stretch out my legs. Another bonus was that we had bulkhead seats, which meant that no one would be reclining their seat into my lap. Plus they were window seats and only two abreast.

Severus, having never been on an airplane of any kind, accepted these extra comforts as standard. He appeared calm and unperturbed as we waited for takeoff. Though he did not show it, I sensed that his anxiety level peaked sharply when the flight attendant gave her speech about seatbelts and using the oxygen masks and life preservers, and I noticed that he was surreptitiously peering around the cabin trying to locate the emergency exits. As he buckled himself in, he turned to me and whispered, "Just how likely is it that we'll be needing the life preservers?"

"That's only if we crash into the ocean, dear. If we crash on land I assure you we won't be needing them at all." Being slightly nervous about flying myself, I have an unfortunate tendency to cover up the fact with gallows humour. "Relax dear, we're safer in this thing than we'd be in an automobile. The likelihood of our crashing at all is pretty remote. Flying in one of these things is pretty much like sitting in your own living room."

I wasn't sure if he took my reassurance to heart or not. As we began an endless taxi down the runway, I said, "See? They knew you were nervous so they're going to drive us to Canada instead."  
  
Severus took a deep breath and steeled himself as the plane began to accelerate in preparation for takeoff. Leaning over me so he could look out the tiny window to my left, he watched in undisguised awe as the ground slipped away below us. I was tense myself and grabbed his hand for mutual comfort. "I always hate this part," I admitted, hoping my display of nerves would make him feel better about his. 

Soon we were above the clouds, and I began to relax. It was a magnificent scene. His eyes were still glued to the window, marvelling at the sight of almost solid looking white clouds below and speckless blue above.

"Now there's something you don't get to see everyday" I said softly.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life," he murmured in wonderment.

"Surely you've, you know, _flown_ before? I know it was probably not in a plane, but?"

"You'd never want to go this far up on a broomstick, and you'd probably freeze to death even if you could!"

"Are there no warming potions?"

"Well, there are, but no, I've never been up this high and I dislike flying as a rule. So many more practical methods of travelling long distance. How long will this flight take, anyway?" He was quickly reverting to his old prickly self. He must feel more relaxed, I thought.

"About eight hours, but with the time difference we'll actually be landing in Toronto around one in the afternoon. We'll be horribly jet lagged tomorrow, I should think."

"Jet-_what_?"

"It's the time difference, it's five hours. It will seem much later to us than what the clock says so it will take a day or two to adjust. In fact I recommend that we just spend the entire day in bed tomorrow!"

"You'll have no arguments from me!" he answered with a wicked grin.

* * *

A few hours into the flight, two toy airline meals and several gin and tonics later I was beginning to get a big headache. I had forgotten what a mistake it is to drink heavily on airliners. I fumbled around in my purse to see if I had any aspirin; with so many different pain potions close to hand in Poppy's dispensary it had been a while since I'd had to resort to that crude remedy. 

Suddenly I felt homesick for Hogwarts. The place already seemed a million miles away and a million years ago. I wondered if I would ever see it again. Or would I be so happy to be home I'd never want to leave Canada again? Now I was feeling tugged in two directions: sad to have left the school and looking forward to being in my own lovely house again. With Severus with me I might not miss Hogwarts as much. But how much would he miss it, I wondered? And how was he going to adjust to life in the Mundane world, and an entirely different continent at that?

"It's not like we're going to Darkest Peru, is it?" Severus said.

"Reading my mind again?"

"Yes, you were wondering how I was going to cope being away from home." 

"Not entirely. I was also wondering if you were going to miss Hogwarts. I know I'm going to."

"I'm not sure I will. I certainly didn't miss my students all that much the last time I left there and I didn't have many friends among the staff, certainly no one close"

"But you will miss the place itself, and teaching, won't you? The atmosphere of academia? The molding of young minds?"

"Perhaps, but I suspect I will cope. I'm sure I'll find some kind of project to keep me occupied." He stopped for a beat. "But what about that headache? I thought you were a healer. Can you not just make it go away?"

"One restriction of my powers seems to be that I cannot heal myself," I replied ruefully, wincing in pain from my throbbing temples. "I'm just going to the rest room to get some water for these tablets, and well, you know"

When I returned to our seats Severus had taken the window seat and much to his annoyance a small blond boy, who appeared to be about seven, had taken the other seat and was happily chatting away to him. I smiled at the child as he looked up at me, but he immediately resumed his conversation with Severus. 

"So what's it like at the school?" the boy was asking. "It's looks really cool there. The kids can fly on brooms and use magic wands and everything. I want to play Quiddich. I want to be a wizard when I grow up. You don't look nearly as mean in real life as everyone says you are. Everyone thought you were a bad guy at first but I know you were only trying to help." Severus was receiving this revelation with a look of barely tolerant bewilderment, but I could sense his mind was reeling with astonishment.

Just then the child's mother came over. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "Is Roger bothering you? I think he's just a little confused; you look a lot like someone in a movie we just saw. Actually there is quite a resemblance You're not - Alan Rickman, are you?" she asked sotto voce, confidentially leaning over to Severus.

"I assure you, Madame, I am not," he replied stiffly.

"My mistake. Actually, the resemblance is superficial, but you know kids... Come along Roger, the lady would like to have her seat back now," she said firmly, taking little Roger by the hand.

"Bye, Professor Snape Hope I see you at Hogwarts one day." he called out happily as he was led off down the aisle.

I flopped back into the seat, my hand over my mouth in shock. Severus and I turned to each other with but a single thought in our minds: _What the hell is going on here?_

"That child knew all about Hogwarts. Maybe people here really are starting to find out about the magical dimension somehow," I said.

"Nora, that child knew my _name_! He alluded to the fact that he knew something about my motives! Did you hear him? He said 'everyone thought you were a bad guy but I knew you were only trying to help'," he said as quietly as he could manage in spite of his agitation.

"Maybe the boy is an adept perhaps he's psychic?" 

"I suppose that could be it, but his mother said it was something he'd seen in a movie, whatever that means."

"Well, I never heard of a movie like that... maybe she was just trying to cover up for him. But you know, come to think of it, you do look a bit like Alan Rickman, I just never noticed before. It's the nose."

"And just who is this person, anyway?"

"He's a British movie actor. actually, I've always had a bit of a thing for him," I added, but considering the glare I received, that was perhaps not the wisest statement to make.

I pondered the puzzled for a few more moments then smacked my forehead. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid! Obviously that child is an Adept, and his family's already been contacted by Hogwarts, just like my mother was. They've probably told him all about the school. I'll bet she's a witch too, and was just trying to explain it away." 

"That does make sense, but it doesn't explain the other strange comments I've been receiving."

"I still can't explain that, except that perhaps Hogwarts has become a bit of an urban legend, like UFO's and aliens. There are some people in this dimension who've been told about it, so maybe information has been leaked and people are starting to suspect things." 

"Well, if this sort of thing starts to become a regular occurrence, I shall be severely inconvenienced. I came here to get away from everything, not to be recognized at every bend and turn. By small children, no less!"

I laughed softly at his vexation. "At least he didn't run screaming from you. Maybe your reputation isn't as bad as you think. If people start coming up to you asking for your autograph, then you can worry. I think this was just an isolated incident."

"Yes, just like that isolated incident at the bank, and that woman at the airline," he glowered. "And what is a 'movie' exactly?"

"Oh, come on! You know, it's like a play? Only recorded on film?" I said, incredulous.

"Of course, films - the cinema! I just never heard of it being a called a 'movie' before. Not that I've ever been to the cinema, actually."

"Really? Well, we'll have to remedy that. Though I mostly just watch movies on television anyway - the rest of it's trash, mostly. I usually just get videos from the library and I'll admit I'm pretty clueless about what's current."

"You've lost me again."

"Don't worry, you're a smart cookie. You'll get caught up with the 21st Century in no time."

********************************************************************************

A/N:

Like Nora, I tend to get really funny just before the plane takes off. Must be cuz I'm nervous. 

- You knew this was coming, didn't you? They still seem to be in denial.

Cheers, Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: A Big Fat Headache 


	49. A Big Fat Headache

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 49: A Big Fat Headache 

The inflight movie was some silly romantic comedy. Neither of us was interested in it, but the TV screen was right in front of us so it was hard to ignore. I buried my nose in a book instead and Severus attempted to sleep. However, I could tell he was still stewing over our recent encounter with the little boy, Roger, and our earlier conversation with Welkin. I was beginning to have some rather uncomfortable suspicions myself.

I started to get really anxious again around the time that the flight attendant began handing out customs declaration cards. Severus also seemed a bit unnerved by the questions and wanted to know if he was required to mention everything he was bringing into the country. "No, I don't think so, they only want to know what you bought while you were in England or what goods you're bringing back with you that you didn't take in. I don't think they're interested in personal items, unless they're dangerous or something. Did you bring anything weird back with you? No, um - herbs or potions ingredients or anything?"

"Of course not. Well, there are the books"

"Don't worry about those, they're old, and don't bother to claim your new clothes, we cut all the price tags off them. In any event if they question it I think you were there long enough to qualify for an exemption from paying duties. Hmm. On second thoughts maybe put something down so it looks good - your new shirts and a bottle of liquor or something. You can't say you aren't bringing back ANYTHING then they'll be sure to want to inspect your luggage."

Frowning in puzzlement he proceeded to fill in some items and their values in pounds, but in his spidery handwriting I doubted they'd be able to read anything anyway. The numbers were nice and clear and that was what counted. I showed him the address on my card so he could fill it in. For the date of entry, we used the same one that was on the passport. 

"So if they look at this card and they like what they see they won't inspect you?"

"It's not exactly like that. I'm never sure why they ever decide to inspect anybody. I think they just glance at the card and if they think you're lying they take a look. Personally, I've lied through my teeth lots of times coming back from holidays when I've been over my limit and I've never been inspected yet. I must have an honest face. Which is more than I can say about you, incidentally."

"Are you over your limit now?"

"I should think this outfit I'm wearing _alone_ own would put me over the limit, but I'll brazen it out!" 

"So what are we worrying about?"

"The _money_, darling, and the fact that 'your' passport has my name and picture on it! Isn't that enough?" I hissed.

"Don't worry about the passport. I've already successfully dealt with that problem once today. And I don't think we need to worry about getting inspected, either. Even if we do I should be able to handle anything that comes to light."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Lord, I am always a wreck when I go through customs. I must look so guilty it's wonder I haven't been strip searched by now!"

"Strip searched?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention if they really want to, customs officers can look in your bum!" I replied dramatically.

"All right, Nora, now you are just being silly," he chided me.

"Sorry. But it's true!" Somehow the mental image of Severus being asked to bend over and spread 'em gave me fits of giggles. I had been so tense during the flight that the release of laughter caught me unawares and I couldn't stop. 

I was starting to attract the unwelcome attention of the man across the aisle so I had to stifle my hilarity by burying my face in Severus' shoulder. My fit was interrupted by a light tap on the back. Looking up and wiping my streaming eyes, I saw it was our little friend Roger again.

"Excuse me, sir, but my mom said I could show you my book," he said, solemnly holding out a paperback with a brightly coloured cover. It had a picture of a large red locomotive and a boy with glasses. It took me a moment to realise what I was looking at, but Severus caught on first. He reached out quickly and snatched the book from the child's hands, examining the cover in disbelief

"Who is this 'Rowling' person and why has he written a book about Potter?" he asked carefully, hardly believing his eyes. 

"There's a book about Harry Potter?" I added, hardly believing it myself, as I took the book from Severus' hands. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, I read.

"Yeah, and there's a movie too! And there's three more books, but I only got to read this one so far the others are too hard for me. But another movie's s'posed to come out this year! Everybody's waiting for Book Number 5, 'cept it's taking a long time. My sister really, really wants to read that one. And J.K. Rowling is a lady," he added solemnly.

It didn't take much effort on my part to pick up the anger and confusion that was emanating from my seatmate. Anger that was clearly stifled, because I think he was aware enough to realise that a crowded jumbo jet was not the best place in the world to throw a hissy fit. When I looked at him his face was slightly scarlet and veins were bulging in his neck and temples. I was utterly flabbergasted at this revelation, myself.

The boy put his hand gently on Severus' arm. "I'm really sorry, Professor Snape. I guess this makes you kind of mad because I know you don't like Harry very much. I guess he'll be even more famous now, won't he? Try not to be too jealous. You're in the books too!" Roger smiled brightly, dear little soul.

_The books! Of course! These are the books Welkin was talking about! _Suddenly everything made sense to me, except how the books had come to be written in the first place.

"Of course you know, Roger, the movie and these books are only make-believe, aren't they?" I said gently, trying for damage control.

"No, they're not! Professor Snape's real! He looks just like the man in the movie. Except for the clothes," he added doubtfully.

"Well, I couldn't _really_ be Professor Snape, could I? Because Hogwarts doesn't really exist." Severus asked through clenched teeth, trying unsuccessfully to mimic the soothing tones one would take with children, the elderly or the mentally incompetent. "And if I really _were _Snape, I'd have a magic wand, wouldn't I? And then I could turn you into a toad!" he added rather nastily.

Roger's eyes widened a bit at this threat, but the little fellow was undaunted. "He doesn't use a wand. He's the potions professor. And you're being mean, just like him!" he replied stoutly.

"Well, at least you're staying in character," I quipped, under my breath. Inwardly I was appalled at how nasty Severus was being to the little tyke, but I also had to admit his reaction to suddenly finding out he was a character in a children's book was a lot more restrained than I would have expected.

"Roger, you know these are just story books," said Roger's mother, coming to the rescue. "I'm really _very_ sorry about this. I was sort of afraid this would happen. He really seems quite convinced that you're this Snape character."

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said. "He's really been very entertaining." _And very enlightening,_ I might have added.

"Roger, time to go darling. Why don't you ask the man what his name really is?"

_Damn._ "It's - erm, Steven Parsons," Severus replied with a grimace.

A moment of stunned silence passed after Roger went back to his seat, wherein we both tried to get our bearings. "The next time I see that Welkin person, he'll get more punishment from me than if he really HAD been a Death Eater."

"Severus, he said he was only trying to help someone out. Do you think he actually wrote the books himself?"

"I don't know. I doubt it, but who did? Is 'Rowling' just a pen name for someone from our world? I don't know of any wizards named Rowling."

"Welkin said he would e-mail me the whole story. I have a feeling all will be revealed in a very short time." Somehow I couldn't help but be relived to know the threat was not from Voldemort's people after all, but the full import of the inconvenience this was going to cause us had not yet sunk home. 

"So tell, me please, I'm not going to have to change my name now, am I?" Severus pleaded.

"Oh, I hope not. Maybe it's not as a bad as we think. Maybe it's only people with children who'd have heard of you. And I actually don't know many of those, other than my patients." I threw up my hands in resignation. "And then there are all those carefully forged documents with your real name on them. Like I said, I'll introduce you as Sev when I have to and we'll - just be - _social outcasts_!"

My headache was suddenly starting to get much, much worse.

********************************************************************************

A/N:

So sorry if I left anyone dangling over the weekend. I was away on a short holiday (one that did not involve flight, thankfully.) 

**Kit Cloudkicker said: **_"WHAT! how could the wizarding world not know about WW1 and WW2 they completely demolished Europe! That kind of devistation is hard to miss." _- That's if they had actually happened in the Wizard dimension, which in my version . . . oh, you'll see. 

**Kit Cloudkicker ALSO said: **_"oh good grief, are you going to start the JKRowling is real in this fic thing?" _- Well I hope I don't lose anyone because of this, but I am fully aware that I'm running amok in the Hogwarts universe, taking gigantic liberties with both fact and fiction as I go. This is starting to get kind of High Concept (see above!!) But not TOO high, bear with me!

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: Customs and Revenue 


	50. Customs and Revenue

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 50: Customs and Revenue 

We tried to keep a low profile for the rest of the flight and refrained from discussing anything Hogwarts-related, just in case Roger had to use the little boy's room and might overhear. I pointedly referred to Severus as 'Steven' for the duration, something that peeved him to no end.

Landings are worse than takeoffs for me, but I was just so relieved that we would finally be getting off the damned plane I didn't even care that we hit turbulence just before we landed. 

"What's next?" 'Steven' asked me as we struggled to get into the crush of passengers in the aisle.

"First we have to pick up our bags, which might take half an hour, then we go through customs, which will take another half hour, then assuming we aren't arrested for suspected embezzlement or tax fraud, we look for the airport shuttle, which I bloody well hope Angie remembered to book for us." 

The walk from arrivals to Baggage Claim at Pearson Airport in Toronto is about a mile, I think. I think Severus was beginning to wish we could just Apparate to it and to be honest, so did I. 

Then began the interminable wait at the baggage carousel as bag after bag after bag that was _not_ ours rolled slowly by. Everyone was tired and cranky from the long flight. People shoved their way to the side of the metal track and grunted as they heaved bags onto the floor. A constant repetitive rubbery squeak underscored the general air of frustration and confusion. 

I started to see the same bags go by once, twice, three times. No matter how often I travelled, this never ceased to amaze me if everyone else was so anxious to get the heck out of here, why wouldn't they just grab their bags the first time around? But our bags were still nowhere to be seen.

Just when I despaired of their ever appearing, a fresh batch began to tumble out onto the carousel. "They'll be coming now, for sure," I said hopefully. We had looked so long for the bags I was beginning to forget what they even looked like. Was it possible they had gone by already and we had missed them? Had someone else picked them up?

The carousel slowly emptied, and finally stopped. Our bags had not come off the plane. With a sinking feeling, I turned to Severus, who looked as anxious as I knew I felt.

"Either they didn't get on the plane at all, or Customs have taken them aside for some reason. If that were the case I think someone would be looking for us, though. I think we're going to have to go to the claims counter and find out what the problem is."

At the B.A. baggage claims counter our claims check numbers were punched into a computer. The female agent with a Jamaican accent surveyed the information brought up on the screen and nodded. "Ah. Here is the problem. It look like your bags were never put on thee plane. But they did go on the next flight out and should arrive late tonight." 

"Damn! We can't wait around here until then!" I exclaimed, irritated beyond belief.

"Oh, no, that's not a problem, Miss. We will send them to your home when they arrive. Just give me your home address and we will take care of it. The airline apologizes for any inconvenience. You shall have your luggage tomorrow."

"Oh," I said, somewhat mollified, accepting the form she handed me.

"Well, why didn't the bags get put on the bloody plane in the first place?" Severus asked angrily.

"I'm very sorry sir, but it could be any number of reasons. Usually its because they got put on the baggage cart by themselves and got left behind."

"But what do we do about customs?" I asked her as I filled in my address.

"Just carry on troo customs and immigration without your bags; you just explain that they didn't arrive. They will collect your declaration card and they may inspect them when they come tonight. If there any questions about the contents you get the notification from Customs and Revenue."

_I'll bet we will_, I thought to myself. "Thank you, Miss," said I as returned the form.

"Well, that's either a very lucky break or a very, very bad one," I said as we walked toward Immigration. "This happened to me once before and I'm positive they never even opened my bag. So either they are going to find your million dollars or they will just let it go by without checking. I'm willing to bet they won't even bother with it." I wish I felt as confident as I sounded.

We breezed past the immigration officer who decides who gets inspected and who doesn't, and stood in line to get out passports checked. I wasn't sure if we should go to the counter separately or together, but since "officially" we hadn't been travelling in Britain together we silently agreed that I should go first.

My turn came and I confidently handed my passport and declaration card to the young male officer. He punched my passport number into the computer.

"Returning to Canada? How long were you in the United Kingdom?"

"Three months."

And what was the purpose of your visit?" 

"I was there on a short term of work."

"Where was that?" 

Um St. Howard's Academy in Scotland, north of Edinburgh." Well, after what we'd just found out, I couldn't say Hogwarts' Academy now, could I?

"You seem to be travelling rather light for someone who has been away for three months! What are you bringing home with you today?" 

"Just my personal effects and a few gifts for friends and family. Um my luggage got left behind. It's arriving tonight."

"Oh, too bad, eh? Well, welcome home, and have a safe journey back to Stratford. I hope your bags arrive safely," he said with a broad smile.

"Thank you!" Well. Severus should be able to breeze right past his fellow, I thought - most amiable. I had hoped he had been listening in on our interview in case there were any details he needed to pick up on. I stood aside and waited for him in case he needed a hint or two. 

"Canadian citizen?"

"Yes."

I could see him at work on the immigration agent as he peered at the passport. While I could see the effect of the mind trick was working on the younger man to some degree evidently something wasn't sitting quite right with him. Although it appeared he had punched the passport numbers into the computer and (I hoped) they had checked out all right, he asked to see some other identification. Severus produced his birth certificate from Britain and his driver's license from Canada.

The birth certificate apparently passed inspection. "You're a landed immigrant, then?"

"Ah - yes." 

"The address on your driver's license is not the same as the one on your declaration card."

"Ah, well, you see, I left that address when I went back to England and I haven't had a chance to change it yet, as I didn't know when I'd be returning. I'm going to be staying with that young lady there," he replied, indicating me.

"I see," smiled the officer "_Very nice_," he added in a low tone. I blushed as I caught that.

"And how long were you away, where were you and what was the purpose of your visit?"

"About three months, and I was in London, Manchester and ah - St. Howard's in Scotland, taking care of some family and personal business."

"And what are you bringing home with you today?"

"Just my personal effects and a few small items from my family home. My luggage was also left behind," he added with a glance towards me.

"What sort of items?"

"Books, letters, personal papers, that sort of thing. Nothing of any great value."

"All right then," the officer concluded, still peering doubtfully at the passport. Severus have him an extra little push. "Everything seems in order. Welcome back to Canada. Oh and you should see about getting your passport replaced, sir. Your photo is kind of blurry."

I almost sighed aloud with relief as Severus passed through the gate. "Finally! We're home."

"Not quite. We still have to get to your house somehow, do we not?"

"Right. Let's go look for the airport shuttle and see how long we have to wait for a ride home."

The heat and humidity of July in Toronto hit us like a ton of bricks as we exited to the ground transportation area. All was confusion as scores of people lined up for and boarded buses to downtown to the various hotels. I searched signs for a clue as to where the Stratford Airporter might be boarding. Finally I had to ask one of the other bus drivers and was directed to the right waiting area. A half hour later a white Airporter van finally showed up. It turned out we had missed the shuttle that had been booked for us, but there was fortunately room on this one. Climbing aboard I was actually grateful that we didn't have to contend with heavy suitcases. 

Finally, we were on the last leg of our journey home. 

********************************************************************************

A/N:

This actually happened to me once. My family returned from a trip to Tuscon and everyone's bags came home but mine: it went to Oklahoma instead of Detroit. It arrived by taxi to our house the next day, and had crossed the U.S./Canada border into Windsor, Ontario without being inspected at customs, which was lucky because I had about $200 worth of mercandise in the bag which was over my exemption. Whew. 

- Grey Lady

********************************************************************************

NEXT: Home At Last


	51. Home At Last

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 51: Home At Last 

At last the Airporter pulled up in front of my home in Stratford. 

I live on a beautiful tree-lined street in an old red brick two-story house with a broad veranda in front. The porch roof is supported by thick, round wooden columns painted burgundy and ochre. My front garden extends into the lawn and I was happy to see that flowers were blooming lushly, though I was sorry to see that the grass was not as green and lovely as it normally is when I am at home. Obviously the niceties of lawn care were lost on my house sitter, for weeds choked the over-long grass and patches of brown were everywhere. First order of business: hiring a lawn service to get this mess into shape. 

We climbed to the front porch and prepared to enter by the leftmost of a pair of doors. The right door leads to my medical offices, and normally a discrete shingle would have been hanging next to it, announcing "Nora Sterling, B. Sc., M.D., N.D., Naturopath". But this sign had been removed when I left for Hogwarts three months previously. I wasn't sure at this moment how soon it was going to go back up again: Probably not until I was satisfied that Severus was at least settled and hopefully content in his new (temporary) home. 

I realised after that I was viewing the situation almost like having a new pet that needed to be acclimated to its surroundings. I tried to banish such patronising thoughts from my mind: After all, Severus Snape was a highly intelligent man who could cope on his own without my guidance. I was here to offer such guidance if he needed it, however.

Just as I was about to unlock the door, another thought popped into my mind. "How do you feel about cats?" I asked him. 

"You have cats?" he asked. I tried to detect distaste on his tone, but found only neutrality. 

"Just one, an old female tabby named Magenta. She's very sweet, I think you'll like her."

"I'm not bothered by cats one way or the other, particularly. Never owned one myself. There are certainly a few of them around the school. As long as yours doesn't openly despise me I suppose we shall get along."

I had just put the key into the lock when the door was yanked open from inside. "Surprise! Welcome home!" a perky female voice chimed out.

"Angie!" I was somewhat annoyed that she was still here but glad to see my best friend all the same. "This is _very_ naughty of you! You weren't supposed to be here when we got home!" I took stock of her elfin form as we entered the front hall. "And it's blue your hair is blue." 

"Yeah," she said, running a be-ringed hand through the short tousled mess. "Blueberry Kool-Aid. Like it?"

"It's uh, certainly _different_. But not unusual for you I guess." The last time I had seen her it was fuchsia. "Forgive me, I guess introductions are in order. Angie: this is, uh, Sev."

"Hi," said the younger girl, awkwardly thrusting out her hand and grinning from ear to ear. As Severus gingerly accepted the proffered hand I wondered what he was making of her get-up: midriff length top of an indeterminate grey that looked like it was chopped from old underwear and exposed a pierced navel; cut-off jeans bleached in splotches and adorned with myriad colours of paint; grey work socks folded over several times and thrust into a pair of oversized Doc Marten boots, and various pieces of silver jewellery adorning earlobes, eyebrows and nostrils. The one incongruous item she wore was a slender gold woman's wristwatch, which I knew had belonged to her dead mother.

_Nice hair_, was Sev's silent comment. To Angie, he muttered a stilted greeting but nary a smile passed his lips. Oh, dear.

"Well, anyway, c'mon in. Oops I guess it's your house, so you don't need an invite from me! How was the flight?"

"Long, and tiring," I said. "And it took nearly two hours to get here from the airport so we're pretty tired. Have you got a place to stay tonight?" I was hoping she'd take the hint and leave shortly, but she seemed oblivious.

"Dougie's letting me stay at his place for a couple of days until I can find something. You guys must be hungry! Let me fix you something to eat." 

"Are you and Dougie an item now?" I asked.

"Are you _kidding_? He's waay too much of a dweeb for me. I'm currently hunting for a Viggo Mortensen look-alike!" I had no idea who that might be; some musician, I figured.

"Well, good luck with that, honey. As to your offer of dinner, thanks anyway, but I thought we might just order in."

"No way! I went out and got fresh focaccia from Bread Works, and eggs, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms I'll just whip up some omelettes. Oh, and I guess I ought to clean up the kitchen while I'm at it. It's kind of mess."

I was far too tired to protest or to decline her offer to clean up her own mess in my kitchen. Sighing, I threw a glance at Sev who appeared to be suffering from symptoms of social withdrawal under the onslaught of Angie's unrelenting chatter. I followed her out to the kitchen, wincing at the clutter and disarray that greeted me. The rest of the house, I was happy to note, was not in the same condition. At least she had remembered to call in the cleaning service.

"_Very_ attractive," she commented sotto voce on our way to the kitchen,. "Kind of like Dracula on a Bad Hair day. Where did you find this guy, anyway? Hiding in a crypt?"

"Gee, I though he'd be just your type," I quipped. "Where's Magenta, anyway?"

"She ran for the hall closet as soon as you came in. I think the New Guy scared her."

"Enough, already. He's great once you get to know him," I added, doubting highly that these two would ever be friendly.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, go look in on him before he starts wandering off and spooking the neighbours. I'll cope out here."

I returned to the living room, where Severus was still standing in the centre of the room, surveying my décor. "I like this house, it has a good feel to it. And I like your choice of colour," he added, surveying my burgundy walls. "As to your choice of friends, however" his eyes rolled heavenward. "Is she ever going to leave?"

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid. You should see the state of that kitchen! It's going to take her a half hour to clean up before she has three square inches of counter space."

"Can't you just get rid of her?" he hissed.

It was going to be a fun-filled evening, I could just tell.

**************************************************************************

**crisagi said:** _"Quick question... Nora is from the Mundane world and has travelled back and forth between the two worlds with out the aid of the portals for years, being as that she was unaware of the 2 different non wizarding dimensions. Why all of a sudden did they have to jump through hoops to get into the Mundane dimension from the Muggle world? Did I miss something?"_

Yes, but you're forgiven!! Way, way back in chapter 19 it's explained that Nora was taken through a portal by a representative of the school when she first went to Hogwarts as a teen, and then again when she left, though she wasn't aware of it. Madame Pomfrey met her in London to bring her through when she returned there as an adult. Of course, when she went back to Canada she already knew about the portals and where to find some of them. And she really did only travel back and forth twice before she learned about the two different dimensions.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

NEXT Cats & Dogs


	52. Cats & Dogs

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 52: Cats & Dogs 

Severus seemed irked at Angie's presence, and frankly so was I. But the last thing I wanted was tension between my best friend and the man in my life. 

"Please, Sev, she's a good friend. I don't want to hurt her feelings. And she just wants to welcome me home. I'm sure she'll be out of here as soon as she's fixed us something to eat. If not, I'll gently shoo her out then. In the meantime, let me give you the house tour." I guided him by the elbow to the stairs. I figured the best place to start would be the master suite.

I really lucked out when I bought this house. It had already been fully renovated and decorated to the hilt for use as a B&B and it had a separate apartment, which had been rented out to tourists as a deluxe housekeeping suite. This I had converted to an office suite for my medical practice. The owner's husband had died and she decided after a year of coping with the B&B on her own that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with it and wanted a quick sale. In spite of the home's market value of well over $200k, I had snapped it up for a song. The buyer was ready and I was willing to pay cash.

The master suite had a large bedroom done in navy brocade pattern wallpaper to which I have added my own accents in violet and periwinkle blue. These being the colours I favour to dress in I felt right at home here as soon as I had set foot in the place. Sev appeared to approve as well. He eyed the large, comfortable-looking bed longingly.

"An early night, I hope?" he asked.

"As soon as supper is out of the way. And the way I feel right now, I don't care if we ever get up tomorrow."

"I should have carried you over the threshold or something," he said, turning to me and putting his arms around me.

"Under the circumstances, maybe I should have carried you!" I laughed, giving him a brief kiss. "Come and see bathroom number one and the rest of the upstairs. This used to be a bed and breakfast so I actually have three bathrooms up here. Pretty much overkill for one person, wouldn't you say?" I commented as I showed him the large bath attached to my bedroom, which was done entirely in black ceramic tile and had an old white claw-footed tub with brass fittings and a separate shower stall.

"I like the décor," was his comment. I showed him also the bed-sitting room I use for my own guests, which is where Angie had been sleeping. The room was in a state of squalor, as I might have expected. She was apparently still in the process of packing up her things and I hoped it wouldn't take her long to finish. The other two guest rooms and attached bathrooms were pretty much done in standard B&B décor, though in the darker colours favoured throughout the rest of the house. These rooms were hardly ever used and at present there were no linens on the beds or in their respective bathrooms.

"I admit it's kind of like living in a hotel but I plan to convert one of the extra bedrooms to a library one of these days since my collection of books is getting right out of control. Anyway I'll show you the rest of the downstairs, and my herb garden is out back."

Angie was still cleaning up the kitchen when we returned but I was happy to see she had made some progress. I showed Sev the large dining room, done in the same burgundy as the living room, and the small family room and bedroom off the kitchen, which I was currently using as a sitting room and office respectively. "This is where the couple who owned the house before would live while the tourist season was on. By the way, both houses on either side of us are B&B's, as well as several other houses on this street." 

"Why so many? Are there that many tourists here?" Severus asked with some dismay.

"Are you _kidding_?" Angie piped in. "This town only has the largest classical repertory theatre in all of North America. We get people from all over the world visiting here, from June through November."

"It's not so bad dear, at least they aren't the kind of tourists who were funny clothes and take photos of everything. They just tie up traffic, take up every available downtown parking space on a matinee day, and make it impossible to get a dinner reservation at an hour when any normal person would want to eat."

"My, aren't _we _cynical today!" Angie commented, as she clanged pots and pans in the sink.

"She must be getting it from me," said Severus sourly.

"He speaks!" my young friend crowed. "He has a sense of humour!"

"Angie!" I said, appalled at her lack of tact. If Sev had been a dog I would have seen the hackles rising on the back of his neck. As it was, I was surprised Angie hadn't burst into flames from the look she was getting.

"Relax, Sev can take a joke, can't you" She had turned to face him and was now receiving the full impact of the patented Snape Glare. "Ooh sorry," she said. "I guess I should get to know you a little better before I start giving you the full benefit of my caustic wit."

"If I ever do allow you to 'get to know me better', you will find that it would be very unwise to engage me in a battle of wits," he uttered in a tone of velvet menace.

Angie's jaw dropped, then she shut her mouth with an audible snap and was silent for a full ten seconds, an eternity for her. "Right then. I'll just get your supper made and be running along. Why don't you two go have a cocktail on the deck or something? There's beer in the fridge - Export. I bought some special."

I grabbed a couple of beers and hustled Severus out onto the deck without even bothering to look for glasses.

"I thought _that_ went well," said I, utterly mortified. I twisted the cap off his beer bottle with more force than necessary and cut myself in the process. "_Ow!_ I can't have this. I'm going to have to get you two to kiss and make up before she goes home. Figuratively speaking, of course."

"She's an utter _pest_!" he growled under his breath. "How often will I have to put up with her?"

"I sincerely doubt she'll ever want to come over here again, as long as you're around," I replied, sucking on the cut on the ball of my thumb.

"Good, then I've accomplished something positive here already."

I took a healthy swig of beer straight from the bottle. "That's quite enough from you." I was really angry with him, and with her also. "I won't apologize for her, but I will speak to her. As for you, I'd appreciate it if you'd try not to alienate any more of my friends. I don't have that many." Before he could open his mouth to make another smart remark I shot him a warning look. "I'd be perfectly happy to make up one of the spare rooms for you tonight, if you'd like!"

I got up abruptly and went inside, leaving him sulking. Confronting Angie in the kitchen, I asked her what the hell that had been about.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but he seemed to be just completely ignoring me. Plus there's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way. He's so - I don't know, all broody and kind of evil looking."

"Don't go judging him by the way he looks. He's a good man, Angie. He went a bit over the line there, but you kind of asked for it."

"I didn't say anything _that_ terrible... and I _said_ I was sorry! But it wasn't so much what he said, it was the way he said it, y'know?"

"I'm not going to apologize for him, but he's had a really long day and a rather upsetting week besides. I know he's not the most congenial person in the world, but just try not to openly antagonize him and you'll get along fine." I doubted this, somehow, but it was worth a shot. 

"Maybe I should just forget about dinner and go, then."

"Well, it was very kind of you to offer, but that might be best. I can cope." 

"So you really don't want me around."

"Right now, to be honest, it's a bit awkward. We kind of need to be alone."

"I suppose you're not going to have any time for me any more, now that he's here," she pouted. 

"Is that what this is about? Oh, Ange, you're my best friend! I'd be lying if I said we'd be spending as much time together as we used to, but I know if you found your Ziggy Whatsisname look-alike you wouldn't have any time for me either. Besides, you have loads more friends than I do, it's not like I'm abandoning you to a life of loneliness!"

"I know, it's just that I really missed having you around while you were away."

"Hey, sweetie, I missed you too. There were so many times I wished you'd been there so I could bounce stuff off you. Can you imagine how tedious it was for me at that empty school with only a few older people to talk to?" 

"Well, _he_ was there"

"Actually, he only got there a couple of weeks ago. And my first conversation with him didn't go much better than yours just did!"

"That must have been fun," she snickered. "So he's always like this?"

"Hmm. Well, not always, but I will admit he doesn't seem to play well with others."

"But there are other compensations, I presume?"

"Well, um, yes, there are," I blushed.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing, but I can't see this lasting very long. But that's just my opinion."

"Duly noted, Mother. Now, will you just get the fuck out of here?"

"OK, OK, I have some things in my room yet. But I guess I can pick them up tomorrow. I suppose I should go apologize to your friend first, though," she said ruefully.

"That would be nice." I just hoped Severus could keep a civil tongue in his head while she did it.

I followed Angie out onto the deck where Severus was staring at his untouched bottle of beer. He stood at her approach but his expression was almost enough to make her regret her intentions. It didn't help that he towered over her by a full two feet. 

She fixed her eyes on the floor. "Ah, I, um, guess I'll be going now, and I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I said in the kitchen. I was just joking around, but I'm sorry if I upset you. I was kind of out of line, I guess."

I stood behind her with arms folded and I must have had a very stern expression on my face, for his anger subsided long enough to extend his hand to her and offer a gruff apology of his own. "I, ah, suppose I have a manner of speaking that puts people off," he said. "I hope you won't hold it against me." 

I was surprised and pleased with his effort at detent, but I know he realised I wasn't joking about my earlier threat. One good thing about having a man who can read your mind is that he can never say, "I didn't know you were angry I'm not a freakin' mind reader!"

Angie took the proffered hand gingerly and looked up into his face. His expression was still guarded, but she allowed herself a small smile. "Yeah, well, I guess we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start with a clean slate next time, eh?"

"Indeed."

"Well, um, bye. I'll see you around."

I walked her through the yard to the front gate. "Call first because we're probably going to sleep in late."

"I'm probably not going to be up much before noon, anyway. Dougie and I have a stack of DVD's to watch tonight."

"Um, that reminds me, have you heard of a movie called 'Harry Potter'?"

"Well, Duh, everyone's been talking about it since like last year. It's been out on video for a while now." 

"We just heard about it recently. Have you seen it yet?"

"No, actually. It's based on a kids' book, so I wasn't sure I wanted to see it. Why?"

"No reason, it's just that there was a little boy on the plane who thought Sev looked like someone in the movie. I was just curious." 

"Ooo! Ooo! I know! He looks like Alan Rickman! Remember that god-awful Robin Hood movie with Kevin Costner?"

"That was probably it. I just noticed the resemblance myself. Maybe we should rent it and check it out."

"Whatever. Anyway, I should go." She gave me a quick hug. "Good to have you home. I promise I'll try not to wind up your cranky boyfriend anymore."

I should probably explain why I was so ignorant about the existence of this film when everyone else on the planet seemed to know about it. I do like movies but I usually get them free from the library or from the mom-and pop variety store on the corner. Rarely would I bother to venture into a large video rental outlet. So it was no wonder I had never heard of the Harry Potter movie before I left for Hogwarts this year: if I had seen the package or an ad or poster for the film, it would have meant absolutely nothing to me since at that time I had no idea who Harry Potter even was.

When I got back to the deck, Severus had removed his jacket and was sipping at his beer. "I never had beer out of a bottle before."

I could hardly believe I was hearing this. Were wizards really that backward? "You're kidding me. Not even when you were a teenager?"

"Every place I ever drank beer served it on tap. And we _never_ drank in Muggle establishments."

"I can get you a glass, if you'd prefer."

"No, this is fine. I rather like it this way." He took another long swallow. I noticed his still looked cold.

"Huh. Well, anyway, Angie's coming back tomorrow to pick up her things. Just so you're warned."

"I'm sorry about all that. I promise to be more - ahem - tolerant next time she's here," said he, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Well, she asked for it, but I don't think she had any idea who she was screwing with!" I laughed softly. "I don't think she even has any idea who 'Severus Snape' is, at least not the fictional one anyway!"

"She hasn't read the book?"

"No, or seen the movie either. Not yet, anyway. Should we watch it? Aren't you curious?"

"Hmmm. I suppose I should read the books, but I'm not sure I could bear to watch someone portraying me on film."

"Do you mind if I rent it sometime, though? You don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"Please yourself."

Crickets were beginning to chirp; a frog trilled somewhere and a cicada still rattled his song in a tree nearby. The heat of the day was beginning to dissipate. I let the peacefulness of the evening wash over me, draining away the tensions of the day. Maybe everything was going to be all right after all. 

"I'm not hungry anymore, are you?" I asked after a time.

"Not really."

"Do you want to tour the garden?"

"I can see it fine from here. It's quite lovely. But there's been some kind of insect biting me right through my shirt," he growled, twisting himself to scratch his back.

"Ah yes, the mosquito. The provincial bird of Ontario."

"Damned nuisance, whatever it is."

"I have some lotion you can put on the bites."

"Your own concoction?"

"Yes. Let's go to bed now." I rose and extended my hands to him. He stood and I put my arms around him. "Welcome to your new home, Severus."

**************************************************************************

NEXT: Welkin Explains All


	53. Welkin Explains All

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character. 

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 53: Welkin Explains All 

I had no difficulty getting to sleep that night, but staying there was another problem. Anxiety dreams plagued me and in one of them, Severus and I had decided to watch the Harry Potter movie together. Instead of it being about Potter, it had turned out to be a porno film about the two of us. I had no problem with the fact that I was being portrayed by Julia Roberts, but Steve Buscemi was playing Severus. _Yech_. I woke up in a cold sweat.

I had to find out more about these books. I knew Severus was furious about the whole thing, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. Answers were at my fingertips if I only knew where to look. My computer beckoned.

I rose quietly and left my man sleeping. I found an old chenille robe in my closet and tiptoed downstairs. It was only about six. I went to the kitchen and reacquainted myself with the coffeemaker. While it perked, I filled Magenta's bowl in case she felt like coming out of the closet, and stepped out the back door onto my deck. The sun was just coming up and there was a touch of fog in the air; the garden sparkled with dew. I had to admit, I had carved out a beautiful place for myself in this world. It was good to be home.

I was torn between sipping my coffee on the deck or booting up the computer and checking to see if Algernon Welkin had sent the promised e-mail of explanation. The computer won; there would be time later to lounge on the deck and survey my domain.

I had about 350 messages to download, and most of them were junk mail. I would have to weed through them later, but there at the very bottom of the list I found the message I sought: 

From: wizard1679@hotmail.com   
To: doctornora@strat.net   
Subject: The Books  
Date: Thu, 25 Jul 2002 14:09:02 -0400

My Dear Miss Sterling:

First of all, please forgive me for all the distress I must have caused you and SS by following you about London. Had I any idea that you had suspected me of spying for V, I would certainly have tried to contact you in a less alarming manner. However, not knowing exactly what hotel room you were staying in or what names you were using, it was impossible to contact you by telephone. 

No matter. After I returned to the Ministry this morning I discovered the full reason for your distress. I realise now that Weatherby's disappearance in conjunction with the warning you received from one of V's people had raised alarms with AD and with the two of you, and that is why I was suspected. The Weatherby mystery has been solved and while I cannot go into the details I want to assure you that the one circumstance had nothing to do with the other. 

About the matter I spoke of at the airport: Right off I wish to apologize for any inconvenience this might cause you, or has already caused you. If you do not already know what I am talking about, here is the whole sordid story, in which I regret to say I played a key role.

While on routine Ministry visits to Edinburgh I often have clandestine business on the Mundane side; it was on one of these visits that I came to be acquainted with a woman by the name of Joanne Rowling. I used to stop at a particular café and noticed her often sitting and writing while she held a young child on her lap or in a buggy nearby. I got curious about her and struck up a conversation with her, the first of many, and discovered that she was down on her luck, with a baby to care for, and was working on a series of children's books. She already had the first completed and allowed me to read it. The plot concerned a young boy who discovers he's a wizard, and gets sent to a special school to learn magic. 

I was fascinated. Naturally she had no idea how close to the mark she had come to describing our own world, and I'm afraid in my desire to help her I made a grave breach of protocol and took her into my confidence. Of course, she dismissed me as a crackpot, as well she might, but as proof I offered to give her a glimpse of the world she was writing about. 

Now you may have heard that a non-magical person cannot pass through a portal, but I was happy to discover that as long as I held her hand, I could take her through. Once in our dimension, though I dared not take her to any Wizarding places, I was at least able to show her enough tricks with a wand and so forth to convince her I wasn't crazy! 

She began to ask a lot of detailed questions, and naturally wanted to know everything about the "real" Wizarding School. I really had not the time or the information to give her but I offered to help her in another way. 

I came to arrange a meeting between her and a young lady of my acquaintance who was at the time a student at H_ and doing a little writing of her own on the side. (She shall by necessity remain nameless, as I know both her father and brother through the Ministry.) She was at that time trying to write a little biography about HP, mostly I think to dispel some rather unfair rumours about him that had circulated during his tenure at H_. Now, of course, as he is rather famous as a soldier of D's, an official biography of him would be a nice addition to the School's curriculum. 

I introduced the two of them, and they soon struck up a bargain: Joanne would help my young friend with her writing, and in return, my friend would supply her with material for her own series of books. They also agreed that if there was any money to be made from either venture, it should be shared. I daresay, seeing how popular the entire "HP" franchise has become on the Mundane side of the portal, that my friend has enjoyed a rather healthy return on her investment in time, which will go a long way towards helping out her large family, who are not very well-off. And, I must confess, I myself have enjoyed some slight remuneration as a "finders fee". 

As harmless as the project seemed at first -- I had not the slightest fear that any wizards other than my young friend and myself would ever know about this -- it has now transpired that you and one of AD's closest associates have travelled to the other side of the pond, where, to my horror, these dratted books seem to be a very popular thing. I'm given to understand that a series of films is now being made from them. Which is very nice for both of my friends, of course, but naturally, if AD or the Ministry should ever find out about this, there will be more than one firing and Lord knows how many other repercussions. 

That is why, I implore you, DO NOT reveal the existence of these books to anyone in your circle of friends at H_. And especially, DO NOT acquaint anyone in the Mundane world of the facts behind the books' existence. Lacking any method of coercion I'm compelled to leave this entirely to your discretion, but do understand that we simply cannot have word get out that the stories contained in these books are depictions of fact, not fiction. Not having read the books for myself I cannot say exactly how closely the facts have been followed, nevertheless, you get my point, I'm sure. I would imagine that AD would be highly upset at any breach, though I realise I'm not one to be making demands or pointing fingers. 

On a more practical note, I wanted to let you know that I have been fully exonerated of all suspicion both with D and the Ministry and I am once again in full communication with D and the folks at H_. Accordingly I have passed your e-mail address on to RL, who shall from time to time apprise you of the progress of our struggle with V. Likewise I shall continue to forward any missives anyone (particularly PP) should desire to send to you by regular post, as I have been doing for the past several years. If you wish to write to anyone here just use the same P.O. box you have used all along and I will pass things along.

I hope this finds you both well, and may I again extend my good wishes for your happiness. 

Best Regards, 

AW

**************************************************************************

A/N:

Finally! the awaited explanation. Welkin has been a very naughty boy... with the best of intentions, of course. Shouldn't be hard to guess who the other culprit is.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

NEXT: Snape's Reaction


	54. Snape's Reaction

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 54: Snape's Reaction  


Severus woke a couple of hours later, and joined me out on the deck, where I was now enjoying another cup of coffee - a hot one, this time. He was wearing an old robe of mine, a black satin kimono with green embroidered dragons on it that he had found in my closet. It looked so good on him I decided he could keep it.

I had printed out Welkin's letter and now gave it to him to read. There was much frowning and muttering. At one point he put the paper down and exclaimed, "There are Weasley fingerprints all over this."

"You mean Ron Weasley? I thought Welkin said it was a young lady."

"It would be his younger sister, Ginny. Her father, Arthur, and her oldest brother Percy both work in the Ministry. Their family never had any money -- too many damned mouths to feed. And Ginny was one of Potter's little sycophants, so it stands to reason she'd want to write a biography about her 'hero'. And now it appears she's managed to get rich off it." 

He finished reading the message and sat back with a sigh. "Damned right nobody here is going to find out about this, but I have a good mind to tell Lupin everything if and when he communicates with you."

"Now, why would you want to do a thing like that? Just to get these people in trouble?"

"That damned Weasley girl deserves everything she gets as far as I'm concerned. How could she have been so careless? And as for Welkin, I should think he'd be experienced enough to know better," he spat.

"Algernon just wanted to help two people out, it looks like to me. Besides, how could he have known that anyone from the Magical dimension would ever learn of it? Or even suppose that the books would have become so popular? Children's books don't usually make the best-seller lists, you know."

"They _did_? Where does it say that?"

"I was doing a little bit of research on-line after I read the letter, and you would not believe the extent of the popularity of these stories! Adults apparently read them as well as children, you know. There are all kinds of web sites about the books, and about Hogwarts, both official, and unofficial. Apparently there's going to be seven books in all, covering the time up to when Potter graduates from Hogwarts. Book number five is due out, but there seems to be a hold-up."

"That's good news. Perhaps Miss Weasley is suffering from writer's block," said Severus with a sneer.

"Well, Ginny didn't actually write these books herself, if it's her; it seems she just supplied this Rowling woman with the story line. Algernon says that Rowling had already started writing the books when he met her. In fact from what I've read about her, supposedly she wrote the first book while she was still living in Portugal, before Algernon even met her in Edinburgh."

"She must have re-written it after talking with Ginny, then. The least she bloody well could have done is change all the names! I wonder what she's written about me? If her information came from Ginny it can't be anything good."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to buy the books and find out for ourselves. But promise me, you won't say anything about this to Dumbledore or Lupin, at least not until we can read the books and assess the damage. It sounds pretty harmless to me in the scheme of things. No one here would ever believe these aren't just fairy stories, and why get Dumbledore all excited about it and put some well-meaning folks into hot water, if there's no harm done?" I said reasonably.

"Oh, very well," he agreed with a sigh. "I promise not to do anything about it until I know all the facts. Can we buy these books here in town?"

"I'm pretty sure we could. I need to do a few things around town today anyway."

Now we really were hungry and I started thinking about the eggs Angie had said were in the fridge. "I think I'll fix us some breakfast, anyway. Help yourself to some coffee, though I think it's pretty well stewed by now."

Severus followed me out to the fridge. "What is there?" 

"Angie said she had some things for making omelettes. Does that sound good?"

"Ah, step aside, woman, the omelette just happens to be one of my _specialities._"

Sev rummaged around in the fridge for ingredients while I watched. Angie had left a non-stick pan out on the counter; he found whatever else he needed and expertly began chopping mushrooms and grating cheese. "Do you have any basil in your garden? And a clove of garlic, perhaps?" 

"I have sweet basil and chives; I'll go and get some," I replied happily. _Well, I'll be darned, he really can cook!_

He evidently had no problem coping with my gas stove - I assumed it would be the sort of thing he'd be used to - and soon had things underway. Within five minutes he had two splendid looking cheese, tomato and mushroom omelettes plated and cut a couple of wedges of focaccia to go with them - slightly warmed, I noticed. Another little trick of his? 

They were the best omelettes I had ever eaten. "Mmmm! This is heaven. Now, if I had made these, they'd be burned on the bottom, the tomatoes would be all runny and the mushrooms would be raw. These are just perfect!"

"What did I tell you? Time and temperature."

"Great! Well, you're hired. You can do all the cooking from now on. Except tonight, we're eating out."

**************************************************************************

A/N:

Well, this was a pretty short chapter, so I'll make up for it by writing a long note instead. : )

Working out the dates, Potter and his friends supposedly graduated in '98, and Ginny Weasley was a year behind them. The first book was published in '97 so I'd have to assume it was written in '96 or even earlier, so Ginny would still have had to have been a student when she started writing her biography of Harry and collaborating with J.K.R. and would not even have known how everything was going to turn out for him when she started the project! (That's real hero worship for you - so convinced of his future greatness she started his biography before he even graduated!) 

And yes, **shadowycat**, she was a really bad girl, or perhaps just incredibly naive!

A while back **Kit Cloudkicker** asked if Sirius Black had ever been cleared. Gulp! It really hadn't occurred to me to establish that but I suppose if he was still going around Hogwarts disguised as a dog then he must not have been cleared yet. Will I be required to tie up all these loose ends in one big "Happily Ever After" extravaganza at the end of my story, or will I be forgiven for leaving out this little detail? 

Just remember I'm not the one who wrote the books in the first place and I'm not collaborating with Ginny Weasley, either! : )

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

  


NEXT : First Day Back 


	55. First Day Back

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 55: First Day Back 

  
Once we had eaten I got dressed in some summer clothes I found in a drawer. (Sev had no choice but to wear he same shirt and trousers he had worn the day before) and set about making a list of all the things I needed to take care of today.

    1. Clean cat box _(Eew!!! I had made the horrible discovery this morning that the litter box in the downstairs powder room had not been emptied in weeks.)_
    2. Find Magenta
    3. Call lawn service
    4. Crank up the Volvo
    5. Put £3000 in bank _(officially - my "pay" from working in Britain)_
    6. Check to see if bills are paid (_I had left Angie a pile of signed cheques to various utilities and services, which shows you how much I trust her_) 
    7. Buy groceries
    8. Buy clothes for S. _(in case the luggage never arrived)_
    9. Buy HP books
    10. Make dinner reservation?? _(If we wanted to dine late there would be no need for this.)_
    11. Call Mother _(Not looking forward to this one.) _
    12. Water garden 

This looked like enough activities for one day. All had been accomplished by four o'clock (except the call to my mother) and our luggage had finally arrived, apparently untouched. At least Severus' money appeared to be undisturbed.

My old silver Volvo station wagon started up without complaint. The money I deposited in my bank account should do us for a while. (My real pay, incidentally, had been deposited in Gringotts for me, but I saw no reason to disturb it until such time as I needed to.)

And yes, we had purchased a boxed set of the Harry Potter books from my favourite bookstore downtown. Severus was now sitting out on the deck (wearing a brand new pair of navy shorts and a dark green golf shirt) poring through them with an expression alternating between revulsion and incredulity. After only two hours I think he was already on the second book. It was going to take me a lot longer than that to read them. 

I had coaxed Magenta out of the hall closet. She had not been happy to see me at first, as is a cat's way when her owners leave for extended periods, but we made friends again fairly quickly, especially when I brought her food dish to the closet. I now sat on the deck with the sleepy old tabby in my lap.

"How was the first book?" I asked gently, prepared for an outburst.

"A bit on the fanciful side. I can't see anyone taking these seriously. I certainly wouldn't be bothered reading them in any other circumstances!"

"Are they fairly accurate, as far as you can tell?"

"The events seem to be more or less as they were in actuality. Some details about Hogwarts are fudged. They seem to go on a lot about ghosts, but I never saw any ghosts at Hogwarts. And there's some character called Filch who never existed; he's supposed to be the caretaker, and he seems even nastier than I!" 

"Hmm. I suppose Ms. Rowlings added some details of her own to make things more interesting. So how do you come across?"

"Well, as this is obviously written from a child's point of view, I'm presented about as well as I would have expected -- I'm well aware of how 'popular' I am with my students. Actually, I'm not sure how Miss Weasley would have known about any of the events in Potter's first year; she wasn't even at Hogwarts then."

"Perhaps her brother Ron told her things and did she have other siblings at school?"

"There was Percy, of course... he was a senior then, and the twins Fred and George. God, what a pair of hellions they were! And I suppose Miss Granger would have filled her in on a few things, the two of them are friends I think, and possibly even Potter himself. Regardless of how he's presented in this book, I always considered him to be a bit of a publicity hound!" 

He finally looked up from the book and noticed the cat. "Ah, who's this? Would this be the famous Miss Magenta?" To my shock and surprise, he reached out to stroke her, took her from me and was soon holding her in his lap, actually crooning baby-talk to her. She purred loudly and unabashedly wallowed in his attention, something she never did for me.

"I thought you said you didn't like cats?" I commented, somewhat miffed at her sudden display of wanton pleasure under his attentions.

"I didn't say I didn't like them, I just said I wasn't bothered by them one way or another. But you seem like such a nice kitty, don't you, Maggie?"

I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing at Sev babbling like an idiot to my ancient kitty. In a moment he regained his composure and handed her back to me. "Ah, well, I suppose I should get back to my reading." 

"Glad to see the two of you getting along." I took Magenta back into the house. "I'm going to call my mother now. Wish me luck." 

I knew she wasn't going to be happy that we had not called her as soon as we got home. I needed to make up a good excuse for that.

"Hi Mum, it's me."

"Well, it's about time! I thought you were getting home yesterday."

"Sorry, we did, but we were so tired when we got back we ended up going straight to bed. And today, I had so many things to do the time just got away from me. They didn't put our bags on the plane so we didn't get them until today. Poor Sev had no clothes to wear so we had to go out and buy some." 

"Oh, that's a bother. How was the flight otherwise? I hate those transatlantic journeys."

"It wasn't bad. Too long of course, but we flew Business class so we had a little more room than in Tourist. Sev's got some money."

"That would be your young man, then. Wealthy, is he? So when do I get to meet him?" 

"Well, I'm sure he'd like to settle in for a few days but then we thought we might come up for a visit. Or would you rather come here?"

"No you can come here if you'd like."

"OK, just give me a couple of days to figure it out and I'll let you know when. Maybe next weekend?"

"That would be alright. Oh, and dear, there's something I need to ask you about."

"Yes, Mum?"

"You've heard about these Harry Potter books, I suppose?"

"Um, yes, we have," I said with a sigh.

"So you know they're all about Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes. I know a bit more about them than that, such as how they came to be written, but I'll have to fill you in when I see you. Have you read them?"

"Just the first two, so far."

"Well you have the advantage over me."

"So, your young man is someone from the books, isn't he?"

"He's not 'from the books' Mum, he's a real person. And if I tell you who he is I hope you won't go forming an opinion about him as a result of reading a fictional version of him in a bunch of silly children's books."

"You said his name was 'Severus.' That wouldn't by any chance be Professor Severus Snape, would it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it would."

"Oh _dear_." There was no mistaking the tone of disapproval in that statement.

"Mother, _what_ did I just say to you?"

"All right, all right, I promise to reserve judgement until I meet him for myself."

"Great, now promise me something else: not a WORD of this to anybody. There is more at stake here than you can possibly realise. I've learned some things while I was away that will truly amaze you. I cannot possibly talk about it on the phone."

"Well, aren't we being mysterious?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything I know when I see you." There was a knock on the door, I heard a young female voice call out and presently Angie came in. "I've got to go. Someone just came in."

"All right then, goodbye, dear."

"Talk to you soon. Love you, Mum." As I put down the phone I rolled my eyes and slouched in a pose of exasperation for Angie's benefit.

"Don't you just love talking to Mommy Dearest?" she asked.

"Well, at least I don't have to talk to her again until we go visit her next weekend." I made a gagging gesture. "It's time for her to 'Meet the Boyfriend'."

"Speaking of which, where is the Prince of Darkness right now?"

Secretly, I was amused and not unpleased by this phrase and her earlier description of him as "Dracula on a bad hair day." While she might not approve of my taste in men, she seemed to have unwittingly hit on the precise reason I had found Severus so attractive in the first place. Still, I found myself defending him from her intended slight.

"He's out on the deck. He actually cooked breakfast for me this morbning. And you should have seen him cuddling with Magenta earlier. I wasn't sure which one of them I should be more jealous of."

"I always said cats were bad judges of character. Anyway, I'll just slip upstairs and grab the rest of my things. Why don't you come up with me? I have stuff to tell you."

"What's that? Did you and Dougie finally get it on last night?"

"Eeeeeww... As IF No, it's about your boyfriend being in that Harry Potter movie. It was one of the ones we watched last night."

"And?"

"There's this guy in it - well, of course it's just our darling Alan Rickman but the way they've got him made up he looks just like your boyfriend. I swear they could almost be twins. And the weird part is didn't you say your friend's name is Sev?"

"Yes"

"The character's first name is 'Severus'!! Isn't that just the most wild coincidence?"

"Huh." I grew weary of this conversation. "Well, just don't mention it to Sev. Somehow I don't think he'd be as amused by this as you are. And naturally, you mentioned this startling resemblance to Dougie?" 

"Oh, yeah He got pissed at me because it was all I talked about."

_Great. Now I'll have to keep Dougie from meeting Severus._

"Anyway, you should have a look at this movie, even if you do it by yourself. It's really spooky the resemblance, I mean. The movie's a bit of a laugh really. Kids stuff. Kinda fun though."

"Yes, well, I'll have to add it to my list. Anyway, before you go, I have a little gift for you."

"Ooh, ooh, prezzies!" Angie rubbed her little hands together. Now I was hesitating: I was about to give her a package of REAL "Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans". I'd have to feign ignorance, I realized, but all the same I knew she'd like the gift. 

The candy had been in my suitcase and I brought it out from my bedroom with the package held behind my back. "OK, when we were in London I saw these for sale, and I thought the package was so cute I just had to get them for you. Ta-dah!" 

Angie squinted at the package for a moment and said "Oh! These are from the movie!"

"Are they?"

"Yeah, Jelly Belly makes these. I never saw them done up like this before, though. I guess they designed the packaging after the movie."

"Oh. Well, maybe you can only get them this way in the UK."

"Wow. They look pretty authentic, don't they? I wonder if they really are 'every flavour', like they say in the movie?" She opened the red and yellow cardboard package and tasted one, chewed contemplatively for a moment then made a face. "Bleah! _Liver_!"

"Huh. I guess they really are every flavour."

**************************************************************************

A/N:

My, Nora is the anal retentive one when it comes to making lists. Still, she managed to get everything done, didn't she? I hope Snape appreciates her thoroughness. 

Snape seems a bit mellow here in his reaction to the books, perhaps? Still, if he were presented "accurately" in the story I'm not sure what sort of objection he might have to it, other than being utterly nauseated by having to read about Harry Potter. But I'd have to presume his opinion of Potter has mellowed somewhat since his graduation. But that's just my opinion. I'd imagine his reaction would have been a lot stronger a few years back. 

By the way, does anyone know if **Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans** ever _were_ marketed in that very amusing red and yellow package shown in the film? If so, I would love to have some!! If not, Jelly Belly is missing a really good bet.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

  
NEXT: Nora's Take on the Books 


	56. Nora's Take on the Books

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 56: Nora's Take on the Books 

I took the time to answer Welkin's email the following morning. I thanked him for being so forthcoming about the origin of the HP books, and assured him that we would do nothing about it until we had assessed the potential for damage to the Wizarding community as a whole. I personally didn't think there was anything to be concerned about, but I had to mention that Severus was not entirely convinced. To this message I added: 

    "But, I personally have no desire to see you or anyone else involved in this unfortunate situation suffer punishment as a result of what was clearly a lapse in judgement, and I have no desire to upset AD or anyone else at H_ with the existence of these books. I will do my best to influence S not to take action.  
  

    "However, please do take into account that if RL spends much time in the Mundane dimension he might eventually discover the books for himself. Perhaps you should consider taking him into your confidence."

I concluded with a wish that we should be informed as to the details of Weatherby's disappearance: I knew Severus was burning with the desire to know all; and a request to learn any other information he could pass along about what was happening in the War and what they had discovered, if anything, about my mysterious mugging and warning by the hooded Death Eater. 

* * *

I had started to read "Those Blasted Books" as they were coming to be known in our household. Naturally I could not read them as quickly as Severus had... he seemed to posses a preternatural ability to speed-read and to retain everything he'd read. I put this down to his devastatingly keen intelligence; he finished books one and two in one evening and the remainder the following morning. 

I had to say I was both perplexed and amused by the first book. I was perhaps more prepared than he to take it at face value as a story-book because I realised it was based on a third-hand interpretation of description of events not actually witnessed by the teller - hearsay of hearsay, in other words. But I also wondered how much remained of the book Rowling had written prior to meeting Ginny Weasley. Was Potter's home life really that dire? Surely the account of the Dursley's treatment of him had to be exaggerated. I could understand them not wanting to be particularly close to him, given that he was thrust upon them, and given their suspicion about magical things, but actually forcing the lad to sleep in a closet under the stairs? _Really_.

Details of Hogwarts were also somewhat fanciful. While the school is definitely a magical place, I personally have never had a stairway change direction on me, nor have I ever seen a ghost there. Which is not to say there aren't any, it's just that I personally have never encountered one; Severus also claims to be unaware of their presence. Too bad really, as I should have enjoyed meeting Nearly Headless Nick. 

I have met the cat Mrs Norris; she is almost as sweet as my own Magenta and something like her in appearance. But she does not belong to the fictional caretaker Filch -- (I suspect Rowling had need of another villain and he was possibly a remnant of the original story.) Mrs Norris actually belongs to one of the other professors, Madame Hooch, whom I have never met but suspect must be a closet Jane Austen fan.

By the way, as far as I know there is no full-time caretaker at Hogwarts; all repair and cleaning within the school is undertaken either by magical means or by House Elves. Perhaps the is one is in residence when classes are on - though I really don't remember one from my own days as a student there. Personally I can't imagine any self-respecting wizard wanting the job of mopping floors and replacing broken glass.

I did have to say that the characterizations of the people I know personally were pretty accurate and fun to read. The description of Hagrid was particularly fitting, as was the brief appearance of my beloved Madame Pomfrey. But of course the character I was most interested in reading about was my darling Professor Snape. 

When I finally got to the chapter "The Potions Master" I was on pins and needles. Naturally the description of him was slanted from the children's point of view, and Rowling really was trying to make him appear a villain in the early parts of the story. But her characterization of him was strangely apt in spite of that. I could picture him quite clearly deriding Potter in his unmistakably velvet yet sinister tone as he gave his start of term speech about the "beauty of the softly simmering cauldron". I fell in love with him all over again.

Finally curiosity got the better of me and I decided to rent the damned movie. If Severus wanted to watch it, fine. Otherwise he could go sit in the living room and read a book or something. 

**************************************************************************

A/N:

Hope no one terribly minds my mangling the HP universe for my own purposes. - Filch fans, please don't flame me! He is a perfectly wonderful character and I am currently working my way through Ozma's Squib series. Also, ten points to anyone who can tell me which Jane Austen novel Mrs. Norris appeared in. 

Oh, and **Nutmeg**, about the Bertie Blott's Beans, I too have had the Jelly Belly ones, (at least my kids have had them.) I just wondered if they ever sold them in that cute red and yellow striped package anywhere.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

NEXT: HP and the Philosopher's Stone


	57. HP and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 57: HP and the Philosopher's Stone 

I had no problem finding said movie: there are two neighbourhood video rental places within walking distance of us. I informed Sev of my intentions and set off that evening to get it. He grumbled, as I expected he would.

I was surprised at the proliferation of DVD's. Perhaps I should consider buying myself a DVD player at some point. As it was, I had to settle for a VHS copy and watching it on my tiny 17" portable TV in the sitting room. It's the only TV I own: I hardly ever watch the thing and I don't even have cable so I can manage to get a total of three channels clearly. I do own a few tapes of favourite films: "Sense and Sensibility," and several other Jane Austen adaptations, "The English Patient", "Shakespeare in Love", a few Monty Python episodes (which I must show Severus some day), some Black Adder, "Bram Stoker's Dracula" and "Interview With The Vampire", among others.

"Last chance to join me," I coaxed, as I slipped the tape into the machine. "Lots of room on the couch I'll even make popcorn."

"As you can well imagine I have no desire to see some actor prancing about on the screen pretending to be me."

"Angie said he was pretty good - the resemblance was pretty remarkable."

"She said _what_?"

"Oh - of course, she has no idea you're YOU, of course. She just mentioned that this actor happens to look like you. And I've seen his performances before, so I'm willing to bet he's pretty good."

"Well, he hasn't exactly had the benefit of using me as a role model, has he?"

"Naturally I assume he has no idea he's playing a real person, but didn't you think the characterization of you in the books was pretty accurate?"

"A touch exaggerated, perhaps, but not bad in the main."

"Well, I'm sure if he's based the role on what's said about you in the books it won't be too bad. So how about it? Watch it with me?"

"I think I'll pass. Perhaps I'll go listen to some music in the front parlour or something." I had taught him the complexities of my CD player and sound system earlier that day and he had spent part of the afternoon exploring my vast and eclectic music collection. He seemed to have taken a particular liking to Enya and Loreena McKennitt and the eastern-flavoured melodies of McKennitt's _The Book Of Secrets_ soon drifted in from the front room.

I shut the door and started the tape. It was pretty much like the book. I really was quite pleased with the casting of Hagrid, the fellow really looked the part. (I wondered if Ginny Weasley had been asked to consult on the casting, or had at least passed recommendations on through Ms. Rowling.) The casting of Dame Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall was right out to lunch however, though she certainly did portray the woman's officious manner and something of her clipped tones. I liked Richard Harris as Dumbledore though perhaps he is a little gaunter than the man himself. Of course, I was waiting for the appearance of Snape.

The first glimpse came during the sorting hat scene, where he is seen sitting at he far end of the head table in the Great Hall. I was electrified by his appearance and had to keep from winding the tape ahead to see when he would show up next. Really, the resemblance, and the whole portrayal: voice, demeanour, expression was uncanny. When I saw the potions class scene I knew I had to drag Severus in here to watch, willing or not. I rewound to the beginning of the scene and stopped the tape.  
  
"Get your ass in here," I called, "You have to see this."

He appeared outside the sitting room door, ready to argue, but I pre-empted him. "Seriously, I don't know how Rickman managed it without actually meeting you, but this guy has you nailed. Just watch how he walks into the room. That's your walk, exactly. And your voice, too it's perfect." I played the scene for him.

"I really look and sound like that?" said he, dumbfounded.

"You know you do. Oh, you look much younger of course; he's got to be at least 50. But the way he moves, speaks, everything it's you to a 'T'. Remarkable, really."

I certainly wasn't going to tell him I was falling in love with this portrayal of him... and it was pretty silly of me to be feeling that way. But it suddenly struck me like a thunderbolt: The man portrayed on the screen was the man I had fallen in love with. This man standing in front of me, in his Muggle - er, - Mundane shorts and golf shirt, holding a bottle of Molson Export in one hand and the local newspaper in the other like any middle class urban male, was _not_.

He already appeared to be adapting all too easily to this new world and he was changing beyond recognition. I had been responsible for this transformation - what was I going to do about it?

* * *

We had one more hurdle to get over before we could properly settle in here, if "settling in" was what I really wanted Severus to do. We had to prepare to visit my mother. The following weekend approached and I hoped she had been as good as her word and had cast aside all preconceptions of Severus Snape based on these silly books. 

I also had to decide how much I was going to tell her about the whole Mundane dimension thing. But the existence of the books made no sense (to me, at least) without knowing that fact. I had no problem with her knowing about how the books came to be written and perhaps she'd just accept the abridged version without my having to get into the thorny question of revealing something that was only supposed to be revealed on a need-to-know basis. Did she need to know? I decided that rather than make a unilateral decision I had better get Severus' opinion. He had a better idea than I how delicate the issue might be.

"If Dumbledore had seen fit not to tell me about this until he could no longer avoid it, why should we be letting your mother in on this little secret? The two of you were brought through the portals twice without suspecting anything. I don't see that she needs to be told." 

"What harm can it do? It's highly unlikely she'd ever be in a position to tell anyone she shouldn't tell."

"True, but I would err on the side of caution if I were you. She already knows about the books and she knows Hogwarts is real so you can certainly tell her what you like about the connection between the two. But I don't think she needs to know that this world isn't the Muggle world. You didn't suffer any by being under that misapprehension."

"Perhaps not," I argued, "but on the other hand I felt a lot better when I knew the truth. At least after that I could stop thinking I was a squib or something." 

"Your mother never had an opportunity to study at Hogwarts, so I doubt she'd be feeling the same sense of inadequacy."

"You mean she never had to go through the experience of failing miserably in her studies at Hogwarts," I said bitterly.

"Nora, once and for all, listen to me. Never sell yourself short on your abilities as a witch. You have some very remarkable powers. I know this is a sore point for you, but I watched you kill a man in battle without even touching him. Your telekinesis did that."

I flinched at this statement; I had not wanted to remember what I had done in the heat of rage, and without really considering what I was doing.

"I'm not suggesting that your powers are only valuable as a weapon, but I think this should give you an idea of what you could accomplish if your skills were honed. I think you should be exploring those possibilities." 

"And what uses have you been putting your powers to since we got here? You've warmed up some food, chilled a few drinks, read my mind I don't know how many times, not to mention that you've somehow managed to convince the staff at the local library that you're a personal friend of J.K. Rowling and that Professor Snape was actually named after you."

"I thought that was rather clever of me, actually. I didn't even have to push her to make her believe me," said he with a tiny smile of satisfaction. 

"Yes, well just be careful they don't ask you to come in and give a talk to the Children's Book Club about your close personal friend! And don't forget, this is a very small town, despite appearances. Word travels fast around here. Half the town probably knows about you by now."

"I'm rather counting on that; it should make my integration here go a bit easier. Besides, how else was I supposed to get a bloody library card and not be getting funny looks every time I check out a book?"

**************************************************************************

A/N:

Congratulations and 10 points to the house of **shadowycat** for the correct answer to the Mrs. Norris question. I had not realised it myself until I saw the movie of _Mansfield Park_ (for the second time) recently. I have read the book too but forgot that bit.

Also, for those of you who are not aware of it, the _real_ reason ff.net was down for the last two days is that they were removing all the NC-17 rated stories (good thing I changed my rating to R, huh?) If you do not agree with this decision, go to -- **http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html **-- and sign the petition. (too bad I can't make that a link, but just cut and paste the URL into your browser.) 

ff.net was supposed to be a free forum. I am really sorry to see them take this step.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

NEXT: Lily Evans 


	58. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken (especially this freaking chapter!!!) so please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 58: Lily Evans 

"By the way, although I said I'd never bring it up, I guess you realise by now that I know who Lily was. That is, if the book was telling the truth." 

We were on our way to Toronto to see my mother; I was driving, naturally. I'm not sure what possessed me to bring this up now other than that Severus was at this moment a captive audience. But I had, by now, almost finished the _Prisoner of Azkaban_, though it had taken me much longer to read the books than it had taken Severus!

His answer was a long sigh. "I said I'd tell you about it someday anyway, but the books don't say anything other than that she was James Potter's wife and Harry's mother, and that she and James were murdered by Voldemort. That part is perfectly true."

"But she meant something to you?" I asked gently.

"Lily Evans was my friend, in spite of my not wanting to have any. When we were students together, somehow she saw through my bad temper and sarcasm and was always kind to me. After my family died she was particularly attentive. She wanted to help me to talk about my feelings; of course, I couldn't, not even with her. But I was grateful to know that someone cared. I don't think she ever considered me any more than a friend though I'll admit I hoped for much more; at that time she was everything to me. When she started seeing Potter, I was devastated." 

"Unrequited love can be a hard thing when you're a teenager."

"If it had only been that, I could have gotten over it. It was what happened later that I may never be able to live down." 

"I'm guessing this had something to do with Voldemort?"

"You already know that I became a Death Eater after I left Hogwarts. Not an agent for Dumbledore, but a full fledged Dark Wizard, loyal only to Voldemort. He had already been in power for a number of years and his legion of followers was growing. There were a number of us who were classmates: Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Lestrange, also James Potter, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Peter Pettigrew... there were, of course, others... of that class, some of us were drawn to the Dark Side and lines were quickly drawn. I didn't decide for myself until after I graduated: I didn't want Lily to despise me. But as the battle for power escalated, I had to make some choices."

"And evidently you made the wrong ones?"

He winced at this. "I chose to follow Voldemort, yes. As he grew in power, he began to eliminate the opposition. He seemed particularly interested in the Potters, but they openly defied him. Because of Voldemort's threats, they had to go into hiding. I found out where they were and I exposed their whereabouts to Voldemort. So ultimately, I was responsible for their deaths."

"No, ultimately the man who _killed_ them was responsible for their deaths. And the book I'm reading now says it was Wormtail - Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed them. Was he not assigned the task of being the Potters' Secret-Keeper? 

"So it later turned out, yes." 

"So, why are you saying it was you? What could _you_ have possibly had to do with it?"

"Lily had contacted me, you see. That's how I knew where they were."

"But why would she try to contact you if she knew you were a Death Eater?"

"She didn't really, no one did, but knowing some of my dubious affiliations at school, she suspected that I had turned. Poor, dear Lily. She was so soft-hearted that she tried to save me, to make me recant my association with the Dark Side and join with them in opposing him. But hearing from her again just made me remember the hurt I had felt when she rejected me for Potter. I suppose I betrayed her out of jealousy.

"In any event, the books tell a slightly different version of events from what I know to be true. It is a fact that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort. But I didn't learn that he was the Secret-Keeper until later. Only Sirius Black knew it at the time. And while it is entirely possible that Pettigrew desired to tell his master where the Potters were, the Potters were in hiding for some time before Voldemort destroyed them. In fact it happened right after _I_ told him that I knew where they were." 

"But he might have just been biding his time. Or waiting for some confirmation of what Pettigrew had already told him. If Pettigrew was so anxious to please Voldemort, he would have told him as soon as he knew, wouldn't you think?"

"Possibly, but doubtful. Pettigrew curried favour with the Dark Lord, and if he had information about the Potters, he would have given it willingly. But you must remember, he was supposedly under a magical compulsion to keep the secret."

"Oh, but Severus, you don't know if that's true."

"He told Black and Lupin when he was finally captured that he was unable to resist or refuse Voldemort. He said he was forced to give up the information!"

"Well, he could have been lying, couldn't he? He even framed Black for the murders! -- And, by God, Severus, didn't you help to capture Sirius? His name has still not been cleared!"

"At the time, even I was not convinced of Black's complete innocence. Just because I was guilty of betrayal didn't mean that he wasn't guilty of the murders. He could have been working under Voldemort's orders, for all I knew. And when Black confronted him, right after the murders, Pettigrew declared for all to hear that Black had betrayed the Potters, then staged his own death in order to escape, killing thirteen people in the process."

"But would Pettigrew have done that if he thought that Black had been a loyal follower of Voldemort? That wouldn't have made him very popular with the other Death Eaters, would it?" I pointed out. 

"I think he was so desperate to lay blame elsewhere that he would have said anything to avoid capture after the murders. But since everyone, including myself, believed that Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he was the most likely suspect."

"Ah. But I do know that Dumbledore was eventually convinced of his innocence, even though he hasn't been cleared yet. But why not? Wasn't Pettigrew ever put on trial?"

"No. He escaped again right after Lupin and Black captured him and has still yet to be found."

"Oh. I haven't gotten to that part yet." Why did I have to check these new revelations against the story line of a novel? "But, when Lupin and Black had him cornered, since he was still anxious to throw blame on anyone else, why didn't he just tell them _you_ were the person who had betrayed the Potters?"

Severus was thoughtful for a moment. "He must not have known of my involvement, then. For surely, if he had, he wouldn't have hesitated to sling mud in my direction."   


"Exactly." I reasoned. "If Voldemort were forcing Pettigrew to confirm information that you had already given him, he might have mentioned your name to him, or even said that he already knew where the Potters were. That means Pettigrew must have told Voldemort about the Potters' hiding place _before_ you did."

"I seriously doubt Voldemort would have let on to Pettigrew what he already knew, if he were trying to get information out of him. But _if_ that were the case, and it was I who confirmed Pettigrew's information, it doesn't alter the fact that my _intent_ was to betray them, nor does it alter my guilt. I still doubt that he would have found them without me. And remember, I was under no such charge, as I believe Pettigrew was, not to disclose their whereabouts. Nor did Voldemort have to coerce me into giving the information: I gave it freely. So which of us, then, is guiltier? Myself or Pettigrew?" 

"If you believed that, then why didn't you speak up when Lupin and Black had him?" 

"No confession of mine would have done either Pettigrew or Black any good at that late date. And to what purpose should I confess my guilt to Dumbledore, when the _'real'_ culprit had been discovered? Such an admission would only have been added to my criminal record, my case would have been reviewed and I'd be in Azkaban by now!" Severus then turned to me with a twisted grimace. "Also, you might recall that thanks to Potter, I was unconscious at the time!"

"Oh, yes, that's true." In fact when I read this chapter, the image of Severus unconscious, with blood trickling down his forehead, had made me remember all too vividly the day he had been brought into Hogwarts' infirmary, when I had first set eyes on him.

"Poor Sirius, having to stay in hiding all these years," I commented, a few moments later. 

"Believe me, he will be cleared of all guilt one day, and without any help from me. As long as Dumbledore knows he was not responsible, it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Wizarding community will recognize his innocence. At the moment, I think it suits Dumbledore's purposes for him to remain in hiding."

This last statement mystified me, but who was I to question the motives of the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore? And how could Severus be so callous about Sirius' fate? Did he really hate him that much? 

"Well, I hope for your sake he doesn't have an inkling that you were somehow involved." _And God, I hope Remus never finds out about this._

"Indeed, I doubt Black has any idea of my part in this. You are the only person I've ever confessed this to."

_Oh, Lord, how I wish you hadn't._

"But you do know that I have tried to make amends. I only wish Lily knew that their deaths had the exact effect on me that she had sought: I was so ashamed of what I had done I threw myself on the mercy of Dumbledore and begged for his help." 

"So the villain of the piece finds redemption at last," I said ironically.

"You speak as though I were a character in a book."

_You are, remember?_

"Well," I sighed heavily, "you certainly do seem intent on convincing me of your guilt and bad character. Why, Severus? Are you trying to convince me that I've made a bad choice?"

"I just thought you should know what kind of damaged goods you have purchased. By no means was that the only evil deed I performed while in Voldemort's service. But if it makes you feel any better, I still haven't forgiven myself."

"Ah. Well, I'm afraid it's not my place to forgive you either. Though I'm not entirely convinced, as you are, that you were solely responsible for the death of the Potters. Peter Pettigrew _was_, and hopefully one day he will be punished for it." 

I drove on a while in silence until another thought struck me. "Does Harry know?"

"That I was once a Death Eater? Yes. That I was responsible for his becoming an orphan? Of course not."

This saddened me. He was still blaming himself. "Maybe if you were to discuss this with him you might be able to begin to put this behind you. I sense this guilt of yours is what makes you despise him so. Perhaps if he forgave you, you could get some sort of closure on this."

"Hmmm. Trying to psychoanalyse me again? I'm sorry my dear, but you are very wrong about my reasons for disliking Potter. And if you are suggesting that some sort of confession on my part would make me 'feel better', I would have to say that I hardly think the world works that way," he added sourly. "And making amends to Potter is not exactly required from me, considering all the times I've saved his life already."

I made no comment at this statement. In fact I was having a hard time digesting all of what I'd just been told, and I had a nagging doubt that something had been left out of his confession. But I felt some response to his revelation was called for and I struggled to put my thoughts together.

"First of all, Severus, I love you. Whatever your flaws, I know that deep down you're a good man. Whatever you've done in the past that's past. It hurt my heart to hear what you just told me. I suppose in your position I would find it very hard to forgive myself and perhaps it's best if you never will. Some things are unforgivable. But as I said before, it's not my place to offer forgiveness. And it's not my place to judge. So this is something you have to continue to deal with on your own. I'm sorry if that seems harsh." 

"Hate the sin but not the sinner?"

"Something like that." I took my right hand from the wheel and enclosed his for a moment. "I'm glad you finally told me, but I promise I'll never speak of it again." 

"Agreed," he replied, with some relief.  


Still, I couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling that he had not told me the entire story.

**************************************************************************

A/N:

This was _such_ a difficult chapter to write - and re-write, and re-write, and re-write...

Many thanks to my beta-reader **besnaped** for pointing out all my memory lapses and flaws in logic BEFORE I posted this, in order avoid excessive flaming! I do hope after all this work it meets with everyone's approval. 

And yes, Snape **did** leave a very important fact out of his confession, which will surely come back to bite him in the ass later.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

NEXT: Meeting Mum


	59. Meeting Mum

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

Any opinions, political or otherwise, expressed in these pages, are the opinions of the characters speaking them and not necessarily those of the author. Please remember, this is a work of fiction.

********************************************************************************

Chapter 59: Meeting Mum 

We finally arrived in North York, a section in the north part of Toronto where my mother had taken an apartment after she sold our family home. This is a landscape of busy six lane roads with heavy traffic at all hours, huge shopping malls, office towers and high-rise apartment buildings. It made me grateful, once again, to be living in a beautiful, gracious community like Stratford. 

I guided my car around to a service road, which emptied into the parking area of my mother's building. We parked and made our way to the lobby. I pressed the intercom button for Mum's apartment number and she buzzed us up.

I was shocked to see how shabby the lobby had become since I had last visited: the carpet was worn and stained and there was graffiti spray-painted on one wall. This had at one time been a very attractive and well-maintained building. It seemed Toronto was going the way of urban rot, like all large cities in the world. Fortunately once we were into the private area, things did not look so bad. 

My mother's apartment is on the twelfth floor. She was waiting at her open door and greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Her greeting to Severus as I introduced them was less affectionate, as I would have expected, and she shook his hand somewhat solemnly as she led us inside. 

"Mrs. Sterling," he said stiffly, as he took her hand.

"Severus, please, call me Nona. Everyone does. It's short for Wynona."

Mum is a small woman, with hair that is a rich brown even though she is nearly sixty. She wears it in a knot at the nape of her neck and in spite of her age she still has something of the sharp yet handsome features that had attracted my father so many years ago. I take after her in looks but I get my height and slender build from my father.

"So," she asked once we had sat down, "did you take the train down from Hogsmeade to London, then?"

"The Hogwarts Express doesn't run this time of year, Mum. We went by Portkey."

"Oh! And how is that done?"

I quickly explained the mechanics of Portkeys to her. She seemed fascinated. "Of course I never attended Hogwarts myself," she explained to Severus. "I've been reading these Harry Potter books of course, but I'm not sure how much truth is in them. Most of what I know about the school comes from what Nora told me after she graduated."

"Some things in the books are a bit exaggerated," I assured her. "Here, I have some photos I took while I was there." I took an envelope full of photographs out of my purse. I don't think Severus knew I had these and his face was suddenly clouded with concern. "Relax, dear, no one is going to see these. I keep them safely tucked away at home. I just thought Mum would be interested in seeing what the school sort of looks like." I showed her a few photos of the exterior of the school; it appeared to be just another gloomy old ruin on the Scottish moors overlooking a loch. 

"Now naturally there are charms on it to keep Muggles from seeing it the way it really is, so I wasn't able to photograph it in all its true glory. It's actually in much better shape than this. To be honest I was quite surprised when I got these photos back but then I remembered about the charms. But at least you can see the shape of the building see, that part there, that's where the hospital wing is." I indicated a structure with broken columns and rubble piled about.

"But here are some pictures of the infirmary; there aren't any disguising charms inside the building itself because a Muggle would never be able to get that far. Oh - this is Madame Pomfrey. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get pictures of anyone else. This is my room and this is the Great Hall."

"Oh, it looks just like the one in the film!" she exclaimed.

"You've seen the movie, then?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't have missed it. Do they really make the ceiling look like the sky?"

"Not all the time, but a lot of the days I was there it was like that. I think it made the instructors who were stuck there over the holidays feel a little more like they were on vacation, because it makes the hall look less formal. I seem to recall when I was in school that they only did it on special occasions."

Mum sighed. "I would have given anything to have been able to see the place. It's too bad I wasn't able to attend classes there, but you see, but the time the school found me, it was too late for me," she explained to Severus.

"Perhaps you will be able to come over for a visit after we have returned there," he said in an awkward attempt at sounding kind; I noted the gesture gratefully.

"Oh, I didn't know you were planning to go back."

"Um, well, it probably won't be for a while," I said uncertainly. "There are some very large problems that have to be solved first. Actually, I've brought Severus home with me because he needed to go into hiding."

"This has something to do with Lord Voldemort, I presume?" she asked darkly.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"He is still at large, then?"

"Unfortunately, and he is more powerful than ever," was his terse reply. 

I explained to Mum what had happened to Severus, and how we had met while I was helping him to recuperate. Knowing that I lived in Canada, a plan had been formed to bring him home with me in order to keep him safe.

"It sounds like a Witness Protection program or something. But you're still using your real name - won't Voldemort's people be able to find you here? Will this put Nora into danger?"

"We don't think so. It appears that their operations haven't spread past - Europe," he explained. "So it would seem that the two of us are perfectly safe here."

There was no point in worrying her by telling her of my little encounter with the Death Eater while visiting London.

"But what about these books? Isn't Headmaster Dumbledore just furious that someone has written about the school?"

"As far as we know, he's not actually aware of the books. We just found out ourselves, after we got to London. They really don't pay much attention to Muggle doings in the Wizard community," I explained, leaving out the parts we felt she did not need to know.

"But surely, the Ministry of Magic must know about it?"

"I expect they must. Perhaps they think it's all pretty harmless and not worth making a fuss about," I lied. "After all, no one really takes them seriously, do they? They're just children's books."

"But the person who wrote them is she a witch? Was she a student there?"

"No, but it seems she had the help of a former student. Which is why we need to keep this a secret from Dumbledore, because this former student could really get into a lot of hot water with the school, along with some members of her family, who happen to work for the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh, dear! So there really _is_ a Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and most of the characters in the books are based on real people, with a few minor exceptions," I answered.

"Interesting! So you are the real Professor Snape," she said, sizing him up. "You certainly seem a lot nicer than your literary counterpart, and a lot better looking than I would have expected, if I hadn't seen the film."

Sev received this compliment with a wry smile, but I think he was becoming tired of being compared to his cinematic doppelganger. 

"I assure you Madame, I am quite capable of behaving just as foully as depicted in Ms. Rowling's deathless prose," he replied in tones of blackest velvet.

Mother responded with a twisted grin. "Ah well, I suppose that explains why Nora fell for you, then. She always did prefer the dark ones."

* * *

I was pleased and surprised that the rest of the visit went better than I had expected. Not wishing my mother to fusswith cooking while we were here, we treated her to dinner at a restaurant nearby, and chatted quite amiably at home during the evening. Mum naturally wanted to know more about the details of the magical world, and as I could trust her to keep the information secret we quite willingly supplied her with a few tit-bits to keep her happy. 

Just before we left the next day, I presented her with the small carousel that I had brought her in London.

"Now, Mum, I actually bought this for you in a shop in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, how exciting! It's lovely!"

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem to work here the way it's supposed to... these little creatures are supposed to be magically animated, but I think there some kind of charm on it to prevent it from working properly in a - um - Muggle place." 

"Well, none of _us_ are Muggles" she protested.

"No, but we're not actually inside a magical dimension," I explained, "not like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley."

"Oh. How disappointing. But it's still very attractive. I'll put it right here in my china cabinet. Actually it's probably a good thing it doesn't work properly, I'd have a hard time explaining something like that to my friends, eh?"

As she took her seat again, she became thoughtful. "I've always wondered, and perhaps you can tell me, why it was that I never got my letter from Hogwarts at an age when it would have done me any good? And are there no Wizarding schools in North America?"

Severus took this up, being the resident expert on Wizard education. "I don't believe there are any Wizarding academies in Canada, Wynona. Most of our activities are centred in Europe. And I'm afraid we are not infallible at locating talent. It seems to be a bit of a rarity that wizards and witches are born -- over here. As we have no people posted in North America it sometimes takes us a long time to detect them, from such a great distance."

"Well, now that you're here, perhaps _you_ could help find these young people before it's too late, and tell them about the school."

"Ah, well, that would be extremely difficult, as I am not an Auror. That is a sort of wizard who can detect the presence of other wizards. Plus as you understand, I am directed to keep a low profile while I am here." 

" I see. Well, I am just glad that Eleanora had an opportunity to go, even if it was a bit late for her. I'm sure she told you that her father had prevented her from going when she turned eleven," said she with a dark look on her face.

"_Mother_" 

"Right, well apparently I have been warned that this is not a topic for conversation. However, at least I can be sure that when the time comes, you'll be sending your own children to Hogwarts!"

"Mother, we're not even _married_!"

"Not _yet_, dear. Anyway, I suppose I had best let you be on your way then. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Severus." She surprised both him and myself by reaching up to him, pulling his head down and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you two will come and visit me again soon." She turned to give me a kiss and wished us a safe journey home. "Call me." 

"I will. Bye, Mum."

As soon as we were in the elevator, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I think she actually approves of you."

"Approves? She's over the moon! She's absolutely thrilled that you've managed to pair off with a wizard, and a famous one at that!"

"_Infamous_, more like. You read that all from her?"

"Absolutely. She was transparent as glass. And I must say she seems very proud of you. In general, I mean."  
  
"Hmm. I was pretty embarrassed about the 'sending our children to Hogwarts' business. Trust a mother to bring up something like that."

"Do you want children?" he asked carefully.

"_Hell_, no! Do you?"

"I never saw myself as a father, actually."

"Well, don't worry, you'll get no pressure from me. Children were never part of my Master Plan."

**************************************************************************

A/N:

Hope you all weren't looking for another cat fight. Snape can behave himself when he has to.

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************

  


NEXT: The History of the World, Part II 


	60. The History of the World, Part II

Disclaimer: 

All characters in the story are the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books, with the exception of Eleanora Sterling and a few supporting characters, who are my own creations. This story is created purely for the entertainment of myself and other like-minded readers and no copyright infringement is intended. 

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever undertaken with no hope of monetary gain... so please don't sue me!

By mentioning J.K. Rowling in this story I do not intend to present her as a fictional character or to imply that the Harry Potter books are not her own 100% original works.

Any opinions, political or otherwise, on world events, personages or governments expressed in these pages, are the opinions of the characters speaking them and not necessarily those of the author. Please remember, this is a work of fiction.

********************************************************************************

Chapter 60: The History of the World, Part II 

It had been a nearly two weeks since we had arrived in Stratford and it seemed we had settled into a routine at home. I was becoming concerned again that Severus was adapting a little too well to his new surroundings. Indeed, while I busied myself bringing in herbs from the garden to dry for storage, he seemed to be leading a pretty indolent life. 

I had tried to interest him in doing some potions work in my lab. But he claimed the equipment there didn't suit him and he was too restricted in his choice of ingredients. He had made a half-hearted attempt at concocting an all-natural insect repellent: the mosquitoes seemed particularly bad this summer and he had been plagued by them. But he gave up after only a few hours saying he couldn't work in my space and that he needed his own cauldron. I was sorry I could not think of any place that might supply something suitable.

Instead, he turned to reading. I had started him out reading fantasy novels by giving him _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings _from my own library. He had been quite fascinated by these stories and said that there had been some writings in Wizard pre-history that closely paralleled them. There had indeed been a monumental struggle against dark forces that had sought to conquer the entire planet and all its races. "It was possible that this Tolkien person was a wizard, in fact he would have had to have been, in order to have written these stories."

"How so?" I asked. "Why couldn't he have just been a very clever Muggle with a great imagination?"

"I'm not sure how he could have known all these historical facts otherwise."

"So you're telling me these books are history, not fiction?"

"More or less. It certainly details things that I know to be true about our past. Naturally, some of these races no longer exist. The Elvish race died out aeons ago, just as the books said they would. There are no longer hobbits of course, but we do still have trolls, goblins, faeries, dwarves, and of course Wizards" 

"Interesting." 

Next he took to reading history books, which he got from the local library. Starting with the Great War he brought himself up to date on what had happened in the Mundane World in the last century. 

Then he began to work backwards from 1914 and was astounded to learn that events exactly paralleled what he knew of Muggle history. Consulting the copy of _Wizard-Muggle Relations: A Concise History_ which he had apparently lifted from Hogwarts' library, confirmed this. 

I quizzed him on famous persons from prior to the twentieth century... Cleopatra, Julius Caesar, Elizabeth the First, Shakespeare, Mozart, Beethoven, Napoleon, Queen Victoria... he knew about them all. ("Mozart was a wizard, by the way," he added as an aside.)   
  
But of persons famous in the last century, for example Winston Churchill, Hitler, Stalin, Patton, the Kennedys, Richard Nixon, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Princess Diana, he knew nothing.

"Who is the Queen of England?" I asked.

"There is no queen. The reigning monarch is King Edward X."

"Really! Who was his father?"

"Edward IX, son of Edward VIII."

"That's very interesting! In our world Edward VIII abdicated and his brother George VI became king. His daughter, Elizabeth II became Queen in the early nineteen-fifties."

"There was no Princess Elizabeth."

"Really? So if WWII never happened, maybe Edward didn't abdicate because there was less pressure on him. Though officially he abdicated because he married a commoner, a divorcee from America."

"As far as I know, his wife was a Swedish princess."

"Hmmm. So what happened in 1914 that changed history in your world?"

"What _didn't_ happen, is your World War I. What I want to find out is _why_ it didn't happen."

"Did wizards have something to do with it?" 

"I'm beginning to suspect that is the case."

"What does your book say about 1914? Surely there must be something in there."

"Nothing that I can see Wait. There's something in here about Archduke Ferdinand of Austria, visiting Sarajevo in 1914," he replied, consulting the old volume.

"He was assassinated. Supposedly that was the catalyst that started the war." 

"Of course, I read about that. The assassin was Gavrilo Princip, part of a group known as the Black Hand, but it was actually organized by Colonel Dimitrijevic of Serbian military intelligence."

"How the hell do you remember all this stuff?"

"It mentions in this book that wizards witnessed the Archduke's visit, but it says nothing about an assassination, attempted or otherwise!"

"Maybe they prevented it somehow? Could they have infiltrated the Black Hand?"

"I suspect it was a more direct intervention than that. But why then isn't it mentioned? Is what they did some sort of huge secret?"

"Isn't interfering in Muggle affairs some sort of taboo?"

"It is these days. Something must have happened then that caused a cataclysm."

"A space/time rift!" I exclaimed. "Maybe what they did to interfere caused a horrendous shift in the fabric of space and time and caused a split of some kind. Your dimension and mine became unstuck somehow."

"You've been reading too many of these science fiction books, my dear. I doubt the mere act of preventing one human from killing another could have caused such a catastrophic event."

"But how did they know in the first place that the assassination would touch off a war and that stopping it could prevent the war from happening?"

He was thoughtful for several moments. "Perhaps your theory holds some merit after all. If they knew that the assassination would start the war because they lived through the early years of it, perhaps they decided to go _back_ in time to prevent the assassination, and conceivably the act of altering history caused the sort of rift you mention!"

"I think you're on to something!" 

"In order to go back in time they would have had to unravel everything that had already taken place and it would have taken some very strong magic on the part of several very powerful wizards working together in order to do that. The danger is that something like that can severely interrupt the flow of natural and unnatural forces. I'd imagine that magic that potent would have been devastating enough to have caused the rift!"

"Would the wizards have known they had done that?" I asked.

"Probably not. But if they _were_ aware of it, I'd hardly think they'd be reporting such a breach to the Wizarding world at large. It's quite possible that no one would have noticed the effect and everything would have just carried on normally."

"Except that two or three years of history would just suddenly never have happened, and possibly some people would never have been born."

"And in the process, and entirely new dimension was created."

"Well, that's the best theory I've heard so far. But how do we explain the fact that magic doesn't exist in this dimension, if they were one and the same at one time?"

"It's possible that _this_ isn't the dimension that was created by the rift. Perhaps the intervention by the wizards caused a new dimension to be created for them, and it took all the magic force with it. Or most of it, anyway," Severus conjectured.

"That explains a lot, really. If magic really did exist in this dimension in the past, then all our so-called mythology was actually fact at one time. You know, what you said before about Tolkien possibly being a wizard: He was born before World War I. Maybe he got stuck in this dimension after the rift," I mused.

"It's quite possible. There must have been a number of wizards and other people that either got left behind, or were they perhaps duplicated in the split? You and your mother would be descendants of those people." 

_Ah-hah, so possibly I wasn't a mutant or an aberration after all!_

"But I must confess have a problem with the concept of some persons existing in both dimensions simultaneously, and not others," Severus reflected. "If the rift had been created by a cosmic accident you would think that either everyone would have been duplicated or that some people would have stayed in the original dimension and some would be taken into in the newly created magical one."

"Why is it so hard to conceive that certain persons could have existed in both worlds?" I asked. 

"It seems to me that most of the wizards were placed into the Magical dimension without being duplicated. Perhaps some humans were left out of the new dimension and stayed on the Mundane side, conceivably it would have been those who would be most disruptive of the peace. But maybe you are right, in order to maintain some sort of equilibrium and historical continuity perhaps certain persons who existed at the time of the rift had to be duplicated." 

"Is it possible then that the rift wasn't an accident after all, and that the wizards knew exactly what they were doing?" 

"It's quite possible. But then again, perhaps it was just a happy acident."

"Well, whatever the cause, the end result is we're stuck in a world with practically no magic, lots of technology and some particularly nasty advances in modern warfare," I pointed out.

"Yes _I wonder_?" Severus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Wonder what?" I asked.

"You know, perhaps allowing Voldemort to enter this dimension might not be such a bad thing."

"You're kidding, of course?"

"Never mind. I think I need to do a bit more research."

The wheels were turning; he had a project. It made me happy to see glimpses of the old Severus again: a man with a purpose. 

But little did I know what his purpose would be, or how it would come to affect the lives of everyone we knew.

**************************************************************************

A/N:

Gotta love Snape as a "Man With a Purpose". 

Well, people, I've got bad news and good news. This is the last chapter of _The Healer_, but not the end of the story. Please bookmark my author profile (userid=233863) to see Chapter One of the sequel, tentatively titled "Snape's Master Plan", to be posted ... ?? Soon, I hope. I have written several chapters of it as well as a full story outline but it is undergoing constant revision and development, and my beta-reader is currently unavailable. 

I will begin posting as soon as I am reaonably confident that the story is as good as I can make it... I know you expect nothing less from any author, even J.K.R., and it's even harder for us amateurs, since we are not doing this full-time.

Why a second book? Too many chapters in this one already (though many of them were pretty short!) plus I need to get away from telling this story in Nora's voice. The rest of this plot needs to be told from Snape's point of view, as well as others'. 

For those of you who stay with this, I hope you will find the change refreshing, and I promise a few more twists and reversals along the way. 

Thanks for reading!

- Grey Lady

**************************************************************************


End file.
